Inscrutable Complication
by jasonmerc
Summary: this was never meant to be published. i wrote it as a gift to a friend as the sequel to the previous thing i did despite saying i never would again. he told me he was fine with me publishing this so that is the only reason why im putting this up here now
1. THE BEFORE HAND PROLOGE

_**Violence and unsettleness the streets of VACATIOM ISLAND for ever since the "h03nn 1nc1d3nt" with tomarse one years ago**_

_**now the factions of Bruvox Borford And Dawnstead have been new splits and tensions. The newfound untrustines of the 1337 4 h03nn raises question about if VACATION ISLAND shuold belongs to h03nn territory. The other Borford and Dawnstead want to see island get move to s1nn0h and k4nt0 respectingly and have many foughted over it for long times. The nonrest caused crime to be rampant again and the mean people to be really mean. To make the matters worse the VACATION ISLAND hasnt been actuallycleaned since the thing time before therefore a once beautiful island for vacation and happy have now turned into unhappy and gibsmeallyomoney**_

_**with like the 1 year past since then incident it is nearing time for the relection of a mayor for the place since the last one died of dibeetus? Now it is almosr time for election for mayor where two canadates the: Shish-Bruvox and the: Rosanna-Borford race for a political to determine the fate of the island and everyone who lives it. clashes over what's right and rong for the rebuild and future of everyone ensue in relentless slander but shish has a tough road ahead of him and will he win we must read only to find out**_

Her eyes such were like the sun

"your, your everything i want in a woman" shish said. "same" she said. He knew her since school when he went to school and she was really great. For so long shish waited for this moment. All those years of peril and drugery and now here they are on the perfect sunset of the cliff. The ocean well it was so pretty because it was orange like the sky. But his nervous was in now because should he do it? I mean it seems okay but maybe wait till later NO. this needs now or never. Shish thought in his brain really hard and he realized it was a while he waited. His heart was beeting and by that i mean shishs. "Hey uhhhh" "hey lemme uhhh ask you something". She turned to see him with those amazing eyes. Shish stood up then slowly got one knee. He took a box out of his pocket and opened it. But he opened it to hard and it went into the ocean. "Awwwww" she got sad and killed herself over there. "Drat".

!. the bubble said. "Today was the day" Shish thought nd he woke up. alarm clock was a noise. but shish smashed his aristo 2 with EELO OS so it stop. he put his foot outside to bed then he got up and then he went to the bathrom to brush out his mouth. then he got in the shower. got the axe for men and dumped half it on his hair. Shish has never cut his hair since a long time because hes gonna donate it to cancer so they can have hair. Shish has to use industrial sop because he has has so much hair. Like god shish cut your hair. You uses so much sop its just "SHISH YOU GOT 30 MINUTES" something said really loudlike and shish said "A" and he dropped the sop and got k on the drain

…

smacked him the face. "SHISH YOU GOY 5 MINUTES" barry yelled on his face and threw him on the floor outside because he had to shave. Shish said "oh no, but, that is not enough time". He got clothes and did a backflip and went downstairs to ate some fruit spins cereal and eggnog. "AAAAA" he yelled and ate he has to go fast remember. He ate a cup of coffee next and got his liteup crocs on and ran outside. he called barry outside and he said "SHISH YOU GOT 3 MINUTES" and shish lowered his eyebrows. "Its gonna get serious up in this hizzle" and kicked open the grage door. shis jumped in the air and ran over to his invention. It was the SKRRRTMASTER 3000. shopping scooter from samsclub but with a hybrid engine and bigger tires. he put the key in and redlined the engine rpm, then smashed the pedal and he was 70mph at the road along sands to the your-ad-here rink. for there was business

He went into center city shouldve slow down but he didnt hes gonna be late. Cracks in the road everywhere and some sidewalk was into pieces. Windows were cracks all over them. He hit a hard drift skrrrrt sideward around the center statue of a gold K and hit someone beating someone else up because he didnt agree with him. "i have to make my time!" he shouted so he did the wheel left right really fast fro friction. he got blue sparks so he was a speed boost here beacuse it was the only road that wasnt broken a lot and it was around a statue, they made it into a mamorial depicting "the event which unfolded a time ago". went down more road and got past hoffmans where the old palm tree statue was. Good old hoffmans but busness was slow today since the roads were still like the crap

As he drove around vacatom island even more realization was that the place sunk to anarchy. Vacation island was always a violence history in the past but then it got better as time got on. But unfortuntly since the h03nn 1nc1d3nt the districts were such a divided over things again. If it was bad enough nothing got fixed its also sucks that people cant stop beating everyone up forever. Shish held his eyes up high because he knew in his deep down in his heart he was would be the one to mend the glue to hold this place together and make it good again. "Gyauuugh im gonna make this people good even if it kills them" shish reminded. There a group of people kicking a wall down and shish stopped to say "guys guys what ever do you think your DOING, this is no way to dolve a problem". "Yeah it is" and they kicked it more. "Please guys we need to mend together to solve economies and problems". "SHUT UP losser we dont even like you we like rosanna shes better than you because your worser". Shish it was useless so he went off more. Un fortunately also shish had a opponent for the mayorrace and it was a girl because theres only 2 genders. And her name was rosanna. Risanna may be the first woman mayor ever in vaction island so she got a lots of money from people automaticaly. Shish doesnt like her policy so he wanted to run aganst her but so far it is prove to be naught. He wants to make a difference but greatness never comes easy

When he got there he was at the stadium and he had to get parking outside. "Dangit wheres a spot" he said but found one byt some people fighting over policies. "Boo we hate you shish" "yay we like you shish" some said. He picked up the skrrtmaster and ran over and put it down on the spot. "Hey thats where i wasn gonna park my pokemon" someone said but shish ran inside the your-ad-here rink. he had inner pockets so he ran past a guard and didnt get noticed. Through the door and the other door and then one more door and was out on the field. The person was holding her hand up in the air with important. Shish snarled "i must to stop this ebfore its too late". But then shish ran to the stadium really fast. But OOPS there was a microphone cable and he tripped on it and tummbled forward. On his face and everyone looked at him. "Shish you cant run for mayor you cant even run period" and everyone laugh at shish. It was his political oponent rosanna. Someone through a microphone at him and said "tell us shish how does it feel to be a laughingstock of everyone hmmm". Shish lifted his face from the dirty and it was P0kenews asking him whats was good. He was seen colors right now so he denied it. \then he brushed his shoe off and went stage

shish was going to say something but rosanna said "shish your a embarassment why do you even still here right now" and every laughed. Shish said "look i know its bad but im TELLING YOU there something weird going on here" and rosanna madea face at him. "No serious why do VACATION ISLAND not get rebuilt since the 1337 4 incident here but instead the ever grand city gets a new sky scrapers? HMM?" and everyone looked back at rosanna. "Ladies and folks something going on here and its fishy. So im gonna put and end to this all you have to do is vote me in and we can get our beloved VACATION ISLAND back once more" and someone blew airhorns. Rosanna looked at him again. Shish sad "Im gonna get them to pay for the damages AND leave us alone" and someone said "yay". "But lets hope you dont TRIP UP on those promises shish" and everyne laughd at him again. "Haha yeah" they said. l "your such a mess anyway shish why do you even try" and shish looked down. "I fougt a whole cops off for your information rosanna, i was in the batle to keep the strange corruption away" and then she laughed and said "a cops killer you must be so proud of yourself" and someone shouted "think of the children". "THE COPS WERE EVIL THOUGH THEY WORKED BY THE 1337 4 IT TRIED TO ATTACK TOMARSE AND TOOK THEM HOSTAGES FOR SOME-" "juts be quiet you babble on forever" rosanna said everyone laugh again. "If im mayor i promise i will work WITH our generous s1nn0h 1337 4 benefactors and get more money to everyone, and also free healthcare" and a guy said "i like free stuff". "MY FRIENDS HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER IT WAS ONLY 1 yEAR AGO-" and rosanna tapped the micropone a lot. "If i get you this worked up wht makes you think you can negotiate with anyone else" rosanna said. Shish said "BUT BUT BUT" no one cared. "Just go home shish youre done admit it" and shish stared at the crowd. Then it got quite for a minute or something. He slowly went and said "your making a terrible mistake" and then he walkjed off stage and everyone clapped. "We must unite our iland with s1nn0h for ultimate prosperity" Rosanna finished in distance and everyone chanted "S1NN0H UNTIE" over and over shish was gone already.

He left the your-ad-here stadium because he lost the politics debate. He got a parking ticket on the skrrrtmaster and cried. Then he got on and drove off to the AZURE RESORTS AND KASINO. Shish noted everyone was sorta being united there under common clause but if only if they did it for him instead. Then it was the AZURE RESORTS AND KASINO it was still pretty good shape moreso than everything else. Sometimes people stay there for a hotel but shish drove by and looked in it. There was a painting of tomarse behind the counter under the bigger painting of ASH who was the owner, no not that ASH a different one. Then he drove by the samsclub to get some fuel and food. He step in the door to tell the news. Shish put his mask on to snuck to the back room and then took his mask off and barry was there. "You dont even need to tell me dude i saw the whole thing" because the debate played on the samsclub CLUBVISION 180 inch screen on the ceiling. Shish pulled hair on his head and said "aaagghh why cant things just be, workout for me barry" and barry looked at him. "I swore thsi was gonna be the BIG BREAK BUT I GUESS NOT" and a mom in the store saw him and said "will you sign my marill". Barry said "ay cheer up monica have some Reborn Region Candy™" and shish said "no im vegan now". "Suit choself" and barry ate a whole box of 10

shish took the money from Barry and went to go fell better somewhere else. he went to eat because eating makes it better he went to Hoffman's his favorite dine. He hit the skrrrtmaster on the curb amd flipped of the it and lainds near the door the bell ding. Shish got up and sat down at the counter and the cool Jared was sizzling some serious steakage. "WHOA hey if it isn't the master of disaster" and he did a salute "MAYOR SHUSH" and shish said to sotp. "Haha I was kiding at you here have drinks on the house" he slid him the juicebox. Shish couldnt put the straw in so he poke it with his tooth and drank it down. A mrmime was sweeping the floor and said "mister". jared said "cheer up kid we all think shes a pokèbitch too" and someone else yelled because he was drunk. "but this was gonna be my mig chance to do something good, and well" shish said that. "its like people forgot what happens" and he looked at rocks in the floorfinish. "ever in a pinch come work here, dont tell me big daddy Hoffman wouldn't hire you on the spot man" and shish said "dawwww how sweat of you" and orderd a veganburger. "shish now you went to far I not making a vegan here have this meat supreme deluxe" and it was 13 speces of miltank and psyduck. Shish chomped a bite and declared "meat is the best thing ever why did I vegan" and they did a meaty laugh but the person yelled also he was really drunk now. shish was better now so he paid and got in the skrrtmaster and drove to catch some gnarly rays at the beach but he almost feel down a pothole no one fixed. "we need more infastructures but alas we can not join them for they are would destroy our inependence and heritages, it is a predicament I must sort" shish got some sodie pop and was on the sand contempolating his politics and strategy for he must win

After shish ran in the ocean he got a phone call and peliper was there too. "hey look its me rosanna from earlier, look come back to the yourad and ill let you state a case no interrupt, it'll be fair you can have a chance" Rosanna said. shish was happy so he said "REEEEALLLYYY?" and then yeah. he got on the skrrrtmaster and put on offroads tires and shredded sand to get to the yourad

Author has a note: yourad is short fr the your-ad-here rink and is pronounce like your ad but together its native slang, gotta be hip & happening dawg

Shish noticed how the beach was broken too and it made him sad. "why can't they fix the beaches and roads there is too many broken" and shish got a special parkingspace. a dragonite in a toxedo said "right this way my good lad" in an old butler way because of the moto smartwatch and shish got changed into busness casual but kept his shoes and socks. He made to a carpet and got on stage and was at a mic and Rosanna said hi. Shish prepared to let loose

"my feelow citizens just look around, everything has still in shamble! two years and no funding to fix this from no one? but remember who was responsible for it all, for it was the 1337 4 nonetheless. the organization must pay for its crime against humanities and be held to fix the damage that was done. oh but one thing got done alright. they took much hasty to erect the town square wollice memorial, the only road that works in this entire island arceusdammit. folks I'm a ruthless fighter then and im a ruthless fighter now, and if anyone knows about defeating the 1337 4 its us believe me. vote me in that office then justice will be done. the big guy wont push us around oh no siree not on my watch. they think we want to merge and be s1nn0h property just to get our reparation we deserve well thats not nice. i will see to it thag we get paid and stay exactly whrre we are in now pure h03nn. Ladies and Gentledudes you are poor and scum and worthless now, but busness will boom like it did before and we will be a great place again. VACATION ISLAND WILL BE PROSPEROUS, BEAUTIFUL, GREAT ONCE AGAIN" and everyone clapped.

but rosanna kept clapping for a little while after. shish said "thank you Rosanna for letting me taking this time" and Rosanna said…. "...no, thank you for showing up" and got up the stage. "...believe me, thank you for showing UP" but then whizzed down the blanket to reveal a TV. She put the VCR in the Xbox and press triangle to play security tapes. it had a timestamp and showed two mask men running to an auto mechanic in a store. they yelled at him to get down and took a drop of oil and put it in a bag. Shish was shaking and sweating because he knew. oh he knew. and she was an evil women. She paused when one man did a crouch jump. "See these shoes here" and they were white and yellow lighting up. she walked over and pulled up the kakies shish had on. "WHAT ARE THOSE" and everyone gasped for some p0kèoxygen. "Explain THAT COINCIDENCE SHISH? YOU HAVE THE SAME LIGHTUP SHOES AS THIS MASKED MENACE. CARE TO EXPLAIN?!" she said to his face. shish was played like a fiddle. now he was mad. he did a fist clench and his teeth did a grit. "But do not explain just, just let the voters decide on me with a plan that will work or a CRIMINAL MAN WITH INSANE IDEAS THAT WILL NEVER WORK EVER" and shish was frozen in angry. Then she yelled "Face it, shish your glorious fantasy 1337 4 fighting days are over, past was past" he stomped offstage and got in the skrrrtmaster and speed the way home

shwish was sad but he also ANGRY. he sat on the watching the TV instant replay of shish getting served. it stayed in his mind, his 1337 4 fighting days were over. was glory passed? Well maybe it was but Barry came in next. he smashed the door shut "aaaaAAAAA IMMA RIP HER HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN HER NECK" barry explained. He broke a window with his fists and then fixed it. "and how was YOUR day Barry" shish asked. "AAAAAA I WAS FIRED ON THE SPOT MAN, FIRED ON THE FUKCIN SPOT" and he ate more Reborn Region Candy™. "they even took it out on you? what did this world come to" shish asked. Rosanna was on TV talking about her history. From since she was a child she would care about everyone and would always recycle and eat her vegtables, and even one time a couple years ago she saved a beached wailmer from dying of out of water. Then the tv said with drama "but te opponent does not support thinking of children, and is a criminal backround" and showed shish doing a desync jump and red circles on his lightup shoes. "AAAAA" shish then said he threw his table at the tv. "nice going" Barry said and watched the rest on the his revvl. but then on accident Barry spilled all his water botle on the screen so it zooming to the text. "OOPS BUT SHISH LOOK" barry scremed shish went up and couldnt believe his own eyes. the text said "paid for and discovered by k inc. of sunyshore" shish had a flashback of skrrrting around the K statue wollice memoriam. Then flashback of the tomarse battle at the statue. Then flashback of the polic bowling a ball at Slovenia ow that hurt. Then a flashback of ASH "an unknown party by the name of k inc bought the polic". Then he remembered he was fighted the polic.

"BARRY DONT YOU SEE" but Barry was on tosh.o. "K INC BOUGHT THE POLIC AND THEY WERE BEHIND THE 1337 4 THING BEFORE BECAUAE I CALLED ASH AND HE SAID THEY BOUGHTED IT". " no shish that was AUDI that called him to learned that not you". "I REMEMBER LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERMONTHS." "but shish I just said AUDI did that not you why do you have this flashnack." "THAT MEANS K INC MUST HAVE WORK WITH THE 1337 4 FOR ALL THIS TO HAPPEN OR SOMETHING" was amazement. "you just figured this out now". "BARRY". " what".

"I AM GOING…"  
"TO STOP…"  
"K…INCCCCCCC"!1!1! shish jumped and did a fist up.

I want to be the very worst

Like everybody was…...

I wanna catch the pokeball

And train it to be good…...

Barry was his first one

he was work with a gang…...

But then he scared the shish one time

And then they fought police…..

Pokémon, he has to catch them all

That heart was true

It is courage that pulls him through

If you teach me and I'll do that

Ohhh myyy goooodddd

Gotta coach em all

Capitalize on this meme


	2. THE RELOCATES

Chapter 1: Get the money shish

Shish skrrrtmaster to the p0klemoncenter to get on bills PC. Then he went the travel site to look up tickets to get to s1nn0h. There was only on left it gonna go tomorrow. "sweet marinated jesus I have to hurry" so he rushed the button with click REALLY fast. but then the computer said "error you need money" and shish noticed hisnaccount was 2 p0k3 because barry bought all the Reborn Region Candy™ and now hes broke. shush got on the skrrrtmaster and went in his basement oh he knew what he has to do

Authored nose: oh shish your such a card

he got the spooky mask and the whitestreak l357silenced and the aristo with earbugs and barry got on discord. Shish drove to the vape store but almost broke a tire. he went in casing mode to look there was a jennys over there. 4 people vaping and a vent going nexdoor. shish said "there too many guards" and Barry said "look on the ground bitch" in doscord call and shish found 2 ecm. "Lets make the rainbow shine" and he put on the spooky mask and ran behind the peliper mailbox and automatic trashcan. The trashcan said "THANK YOU FOR YOUR DISPOSAL" aand then someone looked at it and was looking at the glass window of another store "hmmm yes this is a really good window" he would sometimes say. He got inside and hid by the shelf but stood still so he could see throgh walls and there was a scyther guard. Shish pointed at him then ran past the scythed guard looked at him but he wasnt there long enough so hendidnt care. Shish got to the back of the vape store and Barry said "there's a safe" so shish picked the lock "I'm pickin the lock". Ships got 3000 p0k3 and a watch he waers now, oooo shiny. Then a pilkachu came in and said "pikaaaa" and shish said "ON THE GROUND NOW". pikachu was on the ground and shish ziptied the paw things and threw him behind the desk then waited. the scythes guard came in and saw him and said "scyther" which it means freeze. "Ursaring" Barry said over the mic because his moto smartwatch force closed so it cant translate. Shish hit his head and scythed tried to cut him head off but he had dodge and shot his eye. "Uhhhh are you OK" the walkietalkie said. "Scythe" shish said and ran away. Then he put the ecm down and told everyone to STAY LOW PEOPLE and got all the money from the register and even some sick nuclear vaperigs and threw the bag at the skrrrtmaster. Then the ecm was over so he put down the other one and said "FANTASTIC" and drove away before the music was better

Shish got home and said "barry look I have now 10000 p0k3 so we can go to s1nn0h". " yay" said Barry

Shish got the tickets and spent the night on the bruvox sands. The krabby were eating whatever they eat and shish got sodie pop and barry has clear splash. "The stort of nother adventure this is gonna be cool" but barry realized something and was nervously sitting down

Chapter 2: Third class or is it

The next day shish and Barry packed bags and got on the skrrrtmaster and went down to the boat and drove up the ramp on it. "All abroad" and then the ship went away

shish drove into the rooms and found the room. "This room sucks" they said so they went to first class and shish picked the lock and went there so Barry slept on the bed shish was on the floor. Then they got full health and went outside to enjoy the ship. There was a people in the pool and free chips and salsa but also a gym. "Ay lets go fight man" Barry said and shish said like sure and they entered but then someone else did. Someone had a exclamation ran up and said "it is so hot thats why i enjoy using my the OLD ROD to fish!" And then danananananananananana battle start. Enemy James sent out electrike and shish pushed Barry in. "barry what move things do you even know" "idk" said Barry so he picked up the electrike and threw him at the wall. Electrike said "trike trike" and James said "now quick use thunderwave" and Barry got zapped. "ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA" said barry and shish had ptsd. "ITS A TASER" shish yelled and took out a playing card and through it at electrike it hit him and ko. Barry got 1000 exp and leveled up and learned swagger and shish got 31 p0k3. "You were strong you made me broken my OLD ROD" James said. "dude its literally string on a stick go make one" and James said "oh my arceus your right" and ran to his room. "That was dumb lets do something else" shish said but Barry was twiching and paralysis so shish had to drag him to the room. They sleep then go in the hot tub and listen to music. It was his favorite song the polemon song. One time a girl looked at shish and did a p0k3wink. Shosh flopped his fingers around but then chad came in and said "uh ecuse me dude this is my girl im hitting on". "Wait whats up there" shish said and climed the boat to the top he. He was at the captains quarters and someone was there so he picked the lock got in. "hello im the captaIn" and shish got cut. "Thank you captoin" and shish taught cut to barry but barry couldn't move

It was later in the day now so shish got inside and he at the buffet. "Corphish tails are the bestest" and he ate all of it and drank a lot of canned maragarita. Barry was gonna take a bite but he was paralyzed again form before so he cant move. "Barrrrry immmafeeelinnn nyehhhhh" shish said to barry he was wasted. "" barry paralyzed. Then a smoke explode and the windows broke and everyone screamed and everyone came in. "Alright everyone stop moving this is a holdup from us" the mysterious said. Shish tried to look angry but hes face was too weird "mmmbarry lessgoleavenoowww" and barry didnt move. Then smoke went away it was clear but it was P0K3PIRATES. They sent out seviper and stung everyone that was trying to run. "Aaaaa" people would sometimes. Went to barry who was still frozen and shish fel down the stairs he was gone now. The pirate captain said "yar har this is a tough matey you got some m4st3rballs to be messing with us ya scallywag" and barry didnt move again. The seviper got a poison sting and thrust fast he can, at his eye but stopped before and barry still didnt move. The PIRATES took a knife and said "you better listen to the captain and not move tough guy" and barry moved. Just kidding he didnt move. They went on the way and barry tilted and hit the ground and didnt move. He stayed like that and watch the people getting wallets taken from them until something spat on his face. "Shhhhhh" shish said and dida dumb smile becaus he threw a berry at barry. It stained the fur but barry could slowly get up again. He left the place and no one knew. barry went back the room they were in and got his bag out. "We gon make it personal ;) " barry said and reached the bottom. He yank out his favorite tungsten fireaxe LaQueesha. Then he went back downstairs. He kissed the axe then opened the door again

"Yar har har mateys watch out" the pirate man captain said and one of them ran at him with hunchcrow ready to steel wing. Barry pushed the honchcrow outta the way and swung around and cut his pirates skull with a axe. "Yo ho ho hes tough" the aptain said. Then one more ran at him with a table but barry cut the table from above and steepped on his face at the floor. Barry was laughing now and ran at the captains shiftry. Shiftry used steel leaf to slice but barry used cut with LaQueesha and the cut counteracted and they both flew back. Barry put down LaQueesha and shiftry tackled him oops. Barry kicked it in the air and got up and bit its neck pieces off and it ko. He did abackhand at the nidoking and through LaQueesha at the pirate captoin who said "ahoy look out". LaQuesha split his face open and his tongue slithered in the floor and barry ko nidoking with a nakpin dispenser. And he got up and the other pirate ran away from him and he started breathing a lot

"Efffaaaaeee" shish yelled. Everyone got up and clapped at barry who did look around. "NOW IM NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE DAMMIT" and he went outside again. barry took LaQueesha to the room and shish sniped the pirate with lf6.5. "Eeehhhhbarry ynnoowwwthhhatwsssss prrrrrttycoooool" shish said. "The fuck up there and sleep" so he did. But then they realized something

Chapter 3: Land ho

Barry saw a land and said "aw shit land ho" and shish said "ewwwaaeehhhh" because hewas drink. "that was a quickly adventure" shish thought. "Attention im am your captain" the loudspeaker asked "and we are about to reach the s1nn0h region. look over there its the canalave city we are going around it" and there was a beach and trees behind. "Everone form a single file line but the exit so the polic can check your bags before you enter" the loudspeaker remind. But then there was a ling silence. "...yo shish" barry said. "...i dont think theyll like our stuff" and the was worried. He saw the calalave city again and they were closer. Shish got up and jumped outside and put a metal thing on the sid and backjed up. "The hell are you dong shish?!" barry yelled. "Aaaaaammm gunnnnn runnnnmakeajump" shish said and ran forward llike a drunken. Barry caught him the nickof time and swung around. "SHISH THATS IT" barry said. He tied shish to the bags and the skrrrtmaster and plug it in to charge. "Attention im your captain again and we are now going to move away from the land" and the ship turned a lil. "WE GOT NO TIME" barry said and did a rev. He gun the engine and went forward. The ramp was off at 45mph and they flew

but then will they make it. yeah they hit the sand. "Ooooooohhhhhh sheeet didyou see that shish barry" barry said. Shish through up on the sand. Barry drag the skrrrtmaster to the land but look around. He took the breath in and said "well here it is, this is s1nn0h. Im gonna kill you bastrds"

Chapter 4: They got there

Barry drove to the p0k3moncenter and gave shish to nurse joy. "he a rare pokmen called "ewweeehhhh" bary explaned. "weeeehhhh" shish smiled. "WOW REALLY" the chancy said. "I WANT TO SEE I WANT TO SEE" and she grabed shish and hugged him a lot. how kawaii. "PUTIM ON THE GODDAM BED" barry said. Chancy cried a lot and then put shish on. Flashes flashes hes good. "I feel like a million p0k3 thatnks barry" shish said. Then shish went outside. It was canalave city

"This place has the coolest brige ever" shish said and the boat was there now and everyone got serched. Shish said "what do we do now oh wait lets go to the gym" and shish said and went to the gym. He entered the gym and the guy said "you cant bring that thing in here please only bring yourself and your ursirng" because hsish has the skrrrtmaster. Shish was forced out and then darn. "Barry we must look for the hotel to stay i guess" shish said. "We aint got money" barry said because he was part of a gang before remember. Shish looked at the aristo waze maps and there was a hotel called the harbor inn. "Lets go there" shish said. But first he had to get money from the ATM he got 1000 p0k3 from it because barry had a little of technician tree

The door was locked at the harbor inn. Shish nocked and said "hello i want to stay at your place". ….. no one answers. "Hello i have money to pay you" shish said and no one said anything. but actually someone said "MUUUURGGGHHH" solftly. … BRACKSHHHH barry kicked open the door and shish saw a guy and a kid. "Ihave money let me stay" shish said and threw the money at him. "Ow and now right now he is asleep" theguy said. The child was sleeping but kicking all over the places. "Whats his problemo" shish said. "I cant get him awake i think he is having nightterrors" the guy said. Shish lookeed and saw this place was dump. "I hate it here but i gotta stay here" shish said to himsel. "I know hiw i can awakening him" shish said. He looked at barry and barry looked at him but then he did a o face and said "yo dude imma borrow your pc". Barry booted from the usb drive to CRIMENET LINUX and loaded discord. Shish said "here i have a gift for you" and the guy said "OH BOY WHAT IS IT!" shish put on a blindfold and said "if you look hard enough therell will be a vision of the future" and the guy looked his hardest init. Shish got his other clownmask on and got the whitestreak l357 and left the door

"Ight shish look around you be careful for civilans" barry said. Shish behind the tree and someone walked by. Then he looked at him so he could see the red thru the tree ran out from the tree to a peliper mailbox. The trees were to big he had to go around the p0kcenter to get to his desinaton. Sihsh kicked a playing card by the bridg and everyone look at it. "EVERYONE LOOK IT IS AN ACE OF CLBS" the woman said. "SOMEONE GET A PICTUER I WILL POSE BY IT" the teenagers said. Shish desync jumped into the mart and went in. there was no polic thye were all taping off the playing card area. "Barry i see noone in the mart of threatening" shish said. "dank now go in and get the goods" barry said. Shish went in and screamed "EVERYONE DOWN" but when he said down his voice cracked and he embarassed. "Hahahaha are you ok there kiddie" the old said. Shish was sad. He got the coutner and said "STAY DOWN PEOPLE" and the guy said "waaaahh". Shish got the drill and drilled the fridge door. It was 3 minutes then barry said "its done" and shish got the key item AWAKENING. Shish ran out of the mart and past the news crew that was interviewing the playing card and to the house. "FANTASTIC WE DID IT EVERYONE". "What did we do" the guy said and took it off and saw a scary. "Oh my arceus your a criminal" the guy said. shish had no choice but to shoot him and put his body in the mailbox

"Okay now i can wakt him up" shish said. He hit the kid on the face and he didnt wake up, so shish opened the awakening and jamed it into his throat and let it pour down. "Man he better wake up dude" barr said. The kid started choking and spuit the bottle at the window it broke. The kid was twitching and slowly rose up. He opened his eyes his pupils were smeall. "...whoa this is scary" shish said. He was that for a minute and kept shaking. 10 minutes past and nothing happened. "Can you hear me" shish said. The kid did nothing. Shish hit him with a glove and he did nothing. Shish said "barry open his mouth im gonna get another…" but then he mouth opened and started screaming. Shish had to cover his ears and barry had to get out of the house. Shish heard something but it was a storm thunder and it was raining and dark now. The kid kept screaming so shish tried to shoot the air but the scream so loud couldnt even hear the 357sig. Shish closed his eyes and said "this is to loud". He took the chair and broke it on his head and he stop. Awkward silence. Then he turned slowly at shish. His eyes went ot the back of his head. The storm broke the ceiling off and something came out of his mouth. It wasa black thing very scary. Shish couldnt move he was soscared. He began think anbout all of his worst nightmares. But then they all came together when ut was the legendary demon pokemon…

...darkrai…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DO MY HOST" darkrai yelled at shish. "I woke him up i need a hotel" shish said but before he could even say it darkrai cast shadow ball and sucked the computer in. "YOU WIILL PAY FOR YOUR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" and darkrai was angry. "Crap" shish said. He walked outside and barry was eating a nonpoison pecha. "Barry we should go" shish said. "Why" barry said. A"because darkrai is gonna kill us" shish said. "oh" so they got on the skrrrtmaster and drove off

Chapter 5: Run run run away run away baybay

darkrai was chasing them down the routes. Shish had to spin the wheel. Away from all treese and plants for the ecosystem sure suffer. Dankrai was hot on there tail and "LET ME INSIDE YOU TO FEED FROM YOU" and shish hit a dirt and flew the air all over a bridge. Barry uses the time to get the bag and take out LaQueesha with stand on the skrrrtmaster. Arkrai used shadow ball and shish shot it and darkrai used shadow claw. It was gotta pop the tire but Barry cut his hand with LaQueesha ow. But it grew back with ghostly and darkrai angery "AAAAAA GET BACK HERE" and used shadow claw again. Barry blocked it and used hype beam and it was a crucial hit. The rainclouds made lightnings and darkrai phased out of reality but in again. "YOU HAVE WEAKNED MY POWERS" he yelled. "Shit really" Barry said and did it again. "STOOOOOP" darkrai said and used nightmare on Barry. But it didn't and it hit the skrrrtmaster instead. Shish crashed into the sijgn that said jubilife city. "now we stuck in this big ass city" Barry said. "No shish sherlock also i think i hate this city a bit" shish said. they got the gear on and got the stuff out. They know what time it is

It was city but shish ran to the house and said "help me find fixing material for fixing" shish said "I like to use the WIFI CLUB for mysterious gifts" they smarted. Barry blasted darkrai with 2545 sharps and everyone got down. shish went into a place and said "get down on everyone" and they yelled. Someone behind the counter already push a button but didnt. Shish saw this and said "NO" and he sfroze. Then he moved closer "DONT". Closer "DONT YOU DO IT". closer "AAAAAA"... Beep darkrai pressed it instead "DOOHIOUGHTTA" shish threw a folded chair. He ran upstairs for some reason and spotted a wrench bya computer. "GIMME THAT" and he jumped outside but died. "GET UP" barry said he was fine then he put the wrench on the skrrrtmaster and it turned on. Shish and barry got on and he drove off again. Dodged a civilians and hit a jenny and went onto the route. Darkrai was mad and shot more nightmare attacc and shish had to drive around it more. Anderline was rushing in vains and he had to focus intensity on the road. But wait. There was stairs. Shish hit the stairs and ragdolld off it. "OW" he said. Barry got up and said "shit cant get up". Shish was a smart so he had an idea. "Barry GET UP AND USE STRENGTH AND GET IT FARTHER UP. barry was gonna lift it up very much but then darkrai hit him with a shadow nightmare ball attackly.

Barry was in his underground h03nn hideout and suddenly everything was realistic blood. "Gotta be fuckin kiddin me" he said and a ghost came out. Barry was scared and also couldnt move and also the lavender town was reversed. The ghost turned into a steamroller and barry got run over by it slowly. "GYAAAAAA" he said.

It was so intense he made strongs and through it a lot further over the mountain by accident. And then he feel down in cold sweats and was rocking abck and forth fetal position. "Oh god no barry" and shish said. He ran back and had to move him now. Shish put down an ecm to disrupt dark attacks and put barry in the body bag. "HAHAHA AND WHERE DO YOU THIN YOU GO" darkrai yelled and phased out of realityt more. Shish got the lf6.5 and noscoped him a lot with running in the cave. He was in the zone and blasted a rock. But then a wild bodoof appeared and used tackle. Shish said "OWWWW, MY KNEEEE". He kicked bidoof and at darkrai but ran more. Shish had to go across a bridge and over a rock but then got hit by a shadow claw. Shish had half health left but ran faster now. He took of all the armor and ran at 50mph or something now and woosh through a cave more. Zubat swarmed out and shish ran them and darkrai pahsed out of reality and was weaker. Then there was a light. "ITS THE EXIT MOVE" shish told himself and pointed at it. Darkrai was closer so he used a molly on the exit and darkrai was burned now. He excited the cave and was in rocks. "YOU HAVE BURNED ME BUT NOT MORE" and darkrai was hurt but tried to nightmare shish. Shish blocked it with the bodybadg and barry screamed more inside. Darkrai was coming at him so shish got the m249 2545sharps and put it in one hand. He set the lf 6.5creed to full auto and dual welided at the evil ghostly until it was weak and made a last thunder happen. He phased out. Barry got 4000 exp

Chapter 6: Oh crap what now

Shish had to take for a breath bacuse what just happened? He put barry down on the ground and reloaded and said "...sweet holy punctual peaches where are we". It was a city but rock city it smeeled bad. Then the skrrtmaster banged on someones roof and broke it

Shish went to the p0o3center and got the heal. The tv was alterting so he look at it. "...was just a ghostly creature chasing after a guy and a bear, they stole a rench from my desk so i alerted my surperiors but they wrre alrrady alterted because someone pressed the button" the guy said. "That is very interesting" said P0kěnews, your latest source for whats good. "That cane be good" shish sad. Outside the dust was from the sky and loud from the miners rocks. The steelix help brake the rock but he had to say the name louder for extra strongth. Shish et barry didnt know what to do now and the city was strange. "That thing ain gon fix itself" barry said. The skrrrtmaster was broke. "And neother will my house you fooligans" the old lady said. "WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAAAA" shish said. "Yes whipersnaper thats right now you better fix my celing orelse ill call the polic" and she took more cofee and went inside. "Ight we gotta get money:" so they went to the gym "easy win"

Chapter 7: Boring intro filler plot

Shish went in and the man said "welcome to the gym and trainers will fighting you". Shish went up the hill and an the bridge. The jonthan said "hey you i want to BATTLE you" down there. Shish said "nuh uh you cant im not in front of you". :( . Then the end and there was some one there. "Your gym is too daerk im gonna fall and sue you" shish said. Then the man jumped and did a point pose "welcome to the gym im your mighty leader rork and i ROCK". cause its a rock gym. barry laughed. "I will now expel CRANIDOS" and the dinosaur said 'raUUUUUUHHH" with the blue skul. Barry snaped his neck and shook his arms with asnarl. " me" he said. "Uuuuuuse headbutt" Cranidos ran with a head but barry lunged to the side and kicked his head. But it didnt do a lot and carniads got up and bit his arm because rork said "uuuuuuse bit". "AHHH SHIT" barry yelled and tried to punch it off. The teeth thing pulled skin off "AAAA MA FUCKIN ARM MAN" he yelled. He swung his arm at the pole but it still hang on. Barry was desperate so he had to pick up a rock and place it inits eyes. Cranidos whined and let go. "Quickly cranidos activate the tail whip" and tried to tail whip him but slip on blood and eye fluids barry he got away and piledrived it to the wall. Barry punched its head 13 times strengthly but it just said "dos dos" and kicked his back to the dirt. "Finish him off with aaaaaa" rork spun around pointing at everything "rooockkk toooommbbb" It countered with a rock tom. Barry was gonna broke it open but his strength wasnt tstrength. "THE HELL THAT THINGS STRONG" he yelled. "I havent told you to do anyting isnt that how its post to work" shish said. Craniados went on top and said "crain" but counldt see and jumped down and kicked his head so hard to rocks broke everywhere. Then he slashed everywhere. Returned to the ball and gym said "you will need to be train stronger before you can take on ME young man" and turned on the light on the hat and mined the dirt more.

and the judge said "uresaing cant battle the gym wins" and then rork said "haha well done but you arent well done enough young TRAINer.". Barrys neck was sideward and he was fuzzing at the mouth and twitches. cranidos was walk into the wall he cant see remember. "You gave barry dain bramage" shish said sad. "We will go to the center then" and rork mined a tunel to get to the center

"Hello we will heal your elf monsters" nurse joyous said. Suddenly they went to the back but shish and rork stayed out. "You must be new to s1nn0h here chap my names rork" "yeah i am and im not running for office as a criminal or anything dude and im shish" shish said. "Man i dont like that political doo hickey anyway i just wanna mine p0k3coins and dirt" rork said with fisting "its my hobby and passions". "You must live a exciting life" shish said. "But alas we had a great batle but you shuldnt push your ursaring so hard, for not ready to gym challenge yet" "DUDE WE FOUGHT LIKE THUNSANDS OF COPS BACK i mean WE FOUGHT THOUSANDS OF GYMS BEFORE HES READY" shish said. "actually not young foolish, we will check his level when gets out, but just remember you can call me if you need mentor" and rork tipped his mining hat. Suddenly someone came out. It was barry. "barry thank god your alright" and barry gave him a thumb. Cranodos came out but then he evolved to ramprados. "Wow, rampie you are so cool now" and rork said "see this is what you should train to be like" he said. Shis was like "yeah whatever" and left

They wer quiet for a while but shish said "dude wtf happened ithought you were like mega strong" barry was mad now "SAME". He angerly took the last bit of Reborn Region Candy™ from shishs pocket and ate it. "Boi dont eat when your angry thats how you get fat" and barry threw the wrapper at him. Shish picked it up and looked at the nutritions fact lots of cholesteroils. The front said Reborn Region Candy™: The Most COMMON CANDY In The Reborn Region Eat Today!. Shish threw it out and said "well idk why your weak as the dickens but whatever so lets go get strong" he flexed his musles and they went in the mindshaft "WAIT" said rork. He scanned barry and it said level 23. "Shit man" barry said. "I have another trainer to come face me pplease stay and watch itll make you stronger" and rork pointed in the air. He obliged them to the stadum and then they got some circuspeanuts. Suddenly someone really cool and he didnt care came in. "hmph this is such a pathetic waste of my life i will destroy you to become great" the guy said. Rork turned on his hat "you will soon eat these words now go rampie" and then the dinosaur came out. "Hmph i mean its okay i guess..go monfernape" and then monkey came out and did a backflup. "Uuuuuuuse tackleeeeeeee" Ramprados smashed the monferno into the floor and stomped it 23 times. "Get up you weak pathetic thing and use firethrower" and monferno used the fire but rampie jumped and landed on its knee. "Ughhh why are you so weak and useless" the guy said. "Now uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse headbutt" rork said and was on a pointing frenzy rampardos used headbutt and he threw monferno at the other guy. "Paul is unable to batle so the gym wins this time" the judge said. "Hmph ughh hmph" paul said. "I am the WINNINER OF ALL" rork said. Then paul said "hmph i want a rematch im edgy" he said. "Hahaha ha alright fine youngster but prepare toooooooo LOOOOOOOSE" rork said. "Yo you wanna dip" barry said "yeah" shish said

Chapter 8: They dip

"what an interesting guy" shish said but it was dark. "Where we gonn stay" barry said. Shish brought up waze and it said "grand lake hotel recommended by your contact rork". "Wait i dont remember puting him in LETS GO THERE" they had a swimming pool there. Shish secretly got the skrrrtmaster from the roof and they drove up the hill. Sirens went to the oreburg city shish was like "whoa what happened there" then they fought a zubat. was a lot of drive but then they got to the beach. "Is this the hotel" shish said and they went in a house. There was books everywhere. "Nope" so they left. Then they got to a city "is this the grand late hotel" "no" so they left again. Finally there was weird places everwhere and a swiming pool. Shish saw a sign that said "this is the hotel" so they went to the lobby. "Hello welcome to the grand lake hotel what do you want". "I want a room please" "okay thatll be 50000" "I DONT HAVE THAT MUCH" shish said. He went outback and put on his mask. He came back in and the lady didnt see him. He put the ecm on the atm but it said "SORRY NOTHING". "DOOOOOOOOHHHH" shish said and went out back and took it all off. "But wait if you fight them at the 7 star dinner you can stay for free" so they went there

Chapter 9: YOu get served

Shish and barry in the place the watress said "hello would you like to table". "No i wanna sit on the floor" shish said. They sat on the floor by the air vent and got free water and bread. "Muffugggnn brrruhd kuffchs uhfss" barry ate. "I want oreos" shish said. The diner man got him 20 oreos and barry got pruno. A tgail whip broke barrys glass and he was sad. "NOW BUIZEL USE YOUR WATER ATTACK GUN" and buzil jumped and blasted water and got shish wet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" shish said. The diner man said they fight for food because you dont have to pay but you have to win a fight or else you pay. Then they finished and he said "ok you have to fight me now". Shish are the rest of his oreos ad then they moved the tables was gonna fight

Diner man blake wants to battle. Diner man blake sent out a maril. "Go barry and beat him up" so bary punched his face so hard it took damage. "Marril acquire your water blast" and baryr got hit. "Barry use block it" so he hold his hands up and blocked many waters. "Barry use take a couple steps foward" so he moved up. "Maril you habve to jump and use dive" and then maril went up and dove in the ground somehow. Barry said wtf and maril punched his face. "My nose" his nose hurted. "You and your dastardly deeds" shish said and threw a rock at him. Marill was ko and shish got BUT NO HE DIDNT. The waiter came in front of him and pointed a lot really fast and said "ATTENTION. YOU HAVE CHEATED." "yeah you cheated" the other guy dinerman blake said becuse they talk one ata time. Everyone in the restaurant "my my kids these days" said that. That waiter said "leave place now and NEVER TO RETURN OR ELSE". Shish said "but" but he was WHOOSH teleported out with a whiteflash. "Drat the doors lock" "yeah nice going diggead now where we gonna do" barry said. Now shish has to think?

They got on the skrrrtmaster and drove the hill down stairs and shish feel off. They went norther to a lake it was called lake valor. Barry used strengthening and threw shish at the cave and the skrrtmaster. "Its damp in here its bad for me allergens" shish said. They went down to sleep and the ground was cold and dark. "Im having night terrors" shish said a lot. "SOMEONE SHUT THAT BLUEBITCH UP" barry wenr to the floating blue thing and broke its tail and put it in its throat. They left the cave more and went even norther than before. Suddenly it was veilstone city "this is pricy" they said but they were already gambling. They got 50 chip for 500 p0k3 it was a 10:1 radio. "Hit me" shish said and barry hit him. He got ace and vespaqueen Shish got 21000 chip and said "flamey-o hotman" and drank a hearty lingisland ice tea. Barry had some too. Then they got another.

Author has a note again: always say no kids gambling is the devils work

"Gyeehhhhh" shish sometimesed. "Eeehhcmeere lessdothhslotssss" they went to a slots and pulled the handle. Shish got 500000 chip. Barry got a coupon book. "Fiffy mufuggn pessenn offffff" barry braged. Shish had another icetea and cralled over to the roulet. Shish was watching the ball spin and his head was moving around he threw up on the floor. He had another icetea and he aciddentally put the cap on BLACK23. The ball went on black23 and shish got 2000000 chip. Shish smiled and vomit came out a bit. "Behhhhhhhy" he asked barry. "Wwwwwehhh" he said because he wanted to cash out while his luck was head of him like a clearly thinking would. "Uhmmm fuggnnnn ddddrunggg" barry said. Shish had another 2 lingisland and then he tried to stand up. Shish slitherd to the counter at the front and the lady smiled. "Would you like to cash out" the lady asked. Shish burped and gave her chip. "Sir we will have to take some away for the new taxes do you understand this". Shishs was laughing at the window. She gave him back only 1000 p0k3. "Thank you have a nice day" and shish and barry crawled to the skrrrmtaster. "Whehhh weh-wwwgonngo" barry said. Shish just started driving westly and for a long time it was dark outside still and he couldnt see. They made turns around more polic cars that were driving toward the casino in veilstone the city but shish pressed the gasfetal forward and went 50mph. Suddenly they hit something and made a hole. Shish got off and went in the hole. He went facewards on a pile of something and feel asleep and barry did aswell

Shish woke up the next day and everything hurted. "Aaaagghhhh" he said. Bary was still ko. Shihs looked at his side and he saw the skrrrtmaster in a hole in the wall. Shish was look down and their was some hay. They were in the barn and moomoo was bye his face. "Mooooo" the moomoo did informed him. Shish found a jar to drink because he was real thirst and then most headaches went away. He poured the rest on barry and he said "ahhhhh a relief". Then barry said "WAIT DUDE DIDNT WE SCORE IT BIG LAST NIGHT" and shish said "oh YEAH YOU RIGHT" and took out his aristo to check his ing accounts. It said "status: 1001". "DUDE WHAT WHY 1001 I THOUGHT WE HAD IT SO BIG BEFORE" shish was about to stomp his foot. They were too drink to remember the taxes. "Well at least we have a house i goess" and barry put more hey blanket on and said "yeah its toasty here.".

Chapter 10: A new locates

"Wait why did we come here again" shish said. "We were gonna defeated the K inc or somethin" burry said. "Oh YEAH now lettuce get stronk". Shish and barry left the barn and looked around. A wild bidoof came up. "Barry you go destroy things and ill scope this place out" so barry was grinding and shish got to lookaround. Shish went in a house it was the cafae. Shish went the counter and pressed a. "Well darn tootin hey there fella" a woman said. "Heyy im shish, I got lightup shoes" and did the dance. "Weelll hoooowww daaaeee" said the milf cowgirl. "That's beckae and I'm mykenzah" said counter woman. "We gottena faaaaanest milk in taewn" said beckae. "Oh I bet" shish inuendod. Shish got 2 moomoo milks and drank one and felt a million stronger. "I could lift a horse" shish said. He went outside to Barry who was curbsmompin a bidouf "Barry heress some juice". Barry drunked it and did muscles and then threw the bidouf at an another one. Then shish stole one from someones else and drank it. Barry was gonna walk but then he missed and acidentreally feel downwards. Shish laughed and the milk went uphisnose and out and beckae said "yeehaw" some more. The strongliness went up his brians and shish was smart for a second or something "BARRY THIATS IT". "sup" he said "Barry we will take our moneys back from the CASINO WHOMDST STOLE FROM US" and shish pointed at the door and ran outside. "Well a thank you would be nice" makenzah said. "GIIIIIIVE THAAAAANKS" shish praised the lord and went to get hbis materials

Chapter 11: Veilstone casino

They were gone a go in but then the metal detector. "Crapola gimme our stuff" shish put it in a guitar case and through it the pool. now we can shhh in. They entered the place again and the lady said "hello welcome back" shish ran faster. Everyone was pushing a slot and rolling the diece. The floor was made of carpets and the music was louding sick tunes. Shish had to stop to pee but the he got the stuff on. Barry was following shish to the back but then shish stopped. "what up" Barry asked a little bit. "BARRY YOU CANT SNEAK WITHOUT YOUR STUFF ON ITS THE RULESSSSS" shish said he putit on. shish stood in fromt of the manage for 5 seconds so he saw him and shish said "HIT THE FLOOR BUCKO". shish got his laptop that had a number which was 8. Barry desynced to the armor and undid the door and put in the code 8. The gate went open and there was explosives and rockets and garnades and gold bars and nukes and pepper spray and a saw. "Yo shish head up" and he three the saw ats him. It missed and broke everywhere "God dsngjt Barry" and he got c4 instead. Shish ranned to the door that said "money" and picked the lock. A guard was walking by and was extremely suspicious. But he was still walking so he didn't see him anymore and left. Shisb got it open and kicked it down. There was lots of tables everywhere but NONE OF THEM CONTAINED THE BIG BUCKS. "..." They said. There was 3000 p0k3 and a note on the table it said "I.o.u -cirus" they turned for a second but didnt anymore. "This cirus has our money whoever he is" shish said. They were really agitated and went to gabmle more with that money. Shish got Chips and went to the table. "Hit me" shish said. He got 16. "Hit me" he hit the table. Got a 7. A 7 of clubs. "Ya gone and busted my good man" and shish shot the light of the ceiling and ran away.

Chapter 12: They broke now

"Who could have such a MONEY ANYWAY AND WHY" shish said. He went back to the barn and did a belly in the hay. they ran dry of the funds and lived in a crappy barn and shish still couldn't solve the mystery of k inc. he needs to shower. Barry quickly killed a bidouf to get money to buy shish a moomoo drank. they went inside and sat down to drink drink. Suddenly someone said "!"! He ran over to the table and said " i enjoy using the POKEBALL to capture my creatures!" shish said "nonononONONONONO" but the damage was done

Danananananananananananana

enemy drake wants to battle. Enemy drake expells the bidouf. "Yo I ain't doin this" Barry left him. "No don't leave me AAAAAGH" shish said. "Bidouf use tackle" and it hit shish into the wall. "you little rascal" shish threw the chair at him. "Bidouf" and the man drake pointed at him "use tackle again on HIM OVER THERE". shish got hit again. Shish grabbed the bidouf and smashed its head with a bottle of milk and then cut his tail of with a chard of glass. " look I'm not in the mood right now and I'm kinda depressed and I just want a break or something" shish said. He picked up the bidof and dropkicked it in the forest. "I just nerd a minute or two" and shish sat at the table depressingly. Drake ran after bis bidouf pointing at trees. beckay was talking with Barry and they went in and saw shish. Beckae sae something was up and said "waellll now turn that fraewn topside daewn shuug" and shish observed jiggle physics. mykenzah sat on the table sideways and said "need some extra cash? Because I need someone to do me a favor…" shifted her sitting " a biiiig, sollllid favor". "...whas that" shish said and I swear he was trying REAL HARD to not

He put the last box down on the skrrrtmaster and whipped the sweat. "Thay gatta be up thaere by tamarruh y'hear?" Beckae insturcted. Shish roolled his eyes on the skrrrtmaster. "Ay" Barry said. "Hop off I gotchu" and Barry threw shish at the ground. "Barry wtf are you doing". "You puttin up with lotta shit man, I got this" and shish smiled. "Your good man". Barry did a thumb up and drove off but shish took some claritind

Chapter 13.1 Northward trek

Barry was bumpin LOOSE TRICYCLEs newest album called "vinyl sounds better" nd he thenst hit the skrrrt into the cave up there I forget what its called. Didnt have the flashlight so he shot the m294 to make bright. A zubet came down and was scary but barry ran it over and hit rocks. "Owwwww gadammit"barry avoid the cold and drove vover the rock and kicked someone that said "HELLO I WANT TO CATCH YOU". "Crankin it up" and Barry was speedin like a deemin. the cave ended soontherafter and Barry smelled snow everywhere on the route north. it was a white wonderous whether outside and Barry even had a little bit flashback about Christmastime:

"Now pick one from pile or steal someones" oh for fucks sake Barry hated this game its always the same old shit. got a box from the center because they were at samsclub and he was still a cashier so they had a table set out to play Christmas games he couldn't go home that eve they made him work until 2am Christmas morn. he opened it and everyone was quiet and stared at him. he got a tea leaf and a book about being vegan for your inner chi. "Wooooowwww" someone said. Barry said "thanks" and everyone was still didn't say anything stating at him longer and even more now doing that look you give a 5 year old when shes talking toyou . Barry said "what" and them everyone slowly looked away and continued "this is why I hate this goddamn game" he thought to himself

"Grrrr I hate that game" he said "and I'm so mad I can smeel smoke coming from my ears". OOPS IT WAS ACUALLY THE SKRRRTMASTER IT BROKE IN SNOW. :(. " UUUUUUUUUUUUU" he asked. Barry drugged it up the path and embraces sheer coldness all around. A snowcone tried to attack him Barry throes the skrrrtmaster and ko it and was cklder now. "Fffffffff" he breathd. His moto360 rang for a phone call and he picked it up. "Barry its shish come here" he said. "Ffffffffffffffffffuckkkk oooffffffffff" barry said hung up. The snow came down harder now so he "FFFFFFFFFFFF" like a braudcast Mac address. finally Barry got right and was in the destination of the SNOWPOINT CITY. he broke the door to a p0k3center with his LaQueesha and got a hot choccy drinking. The chancy went to him and said "haiiiii welcome to snowpoint cityyyyy" barry didn't even look. "Sooooo what bring you heeeere" marry pointed at milks and said "this shita gotta get SOLD". chancy jumped and said "oooooo I know who wants thoooose" "...and where is that..." Barry reilped. chancy pointed to the store on...that side of town… Barry sighed and got milks and skrrrts and left. "Baiiiii see you soooonnnn" "eeeeeehhh seeyeh seeeeeehn" Barry said and slammed the door

He up at the sign and knew what lies ahead. "LUCKY HAPPY PLACE" it said. Barry went to the loading dock and asked the guys where to put. They stared and looked at each other and looked around and made noises and brushed at the door. "Guess I go inside" Barry went to the front door and in and right away smelled like squid and fried rice. Barry took some air in and respirated with deep before walking to the help desk. a young lady was on the texting phone with a pink panda case. "Ehemm, scuze me, I gotta uhhh delivery here for you guys, so uhhh..." and she kept texting. Barry looked at her and said it louder "EHEMM". and he could overhear them talking on the screen. Barry reached in and smacked the stupid phone away and said "WHERE AM I DROPPIN THIS SHIT SWEETHEART". she looked at him with big circle glasses and said "ohhh yoo tok toooo, duh caesheerrrr sumting i-ahh-ahh dunnoh" Barry bit his lips and walked to the aisle and said "she sent me here where do you want this milky". The man stared at him with mouth open making little sounds. Barry went to grab for his anti social social club shirt when he said "... Spee toooo maenager, he innn duhhh back" all the customers stared at him the same way making same noises. Barry drugged it across the store scraping the floor finish up and got to the back and kicked the door open. "TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT" Barry said and threw the box at him. "daaahhh fuc why you don throw ya shit at-uhh me" barry was trying so hard to not to shoot the place up. he held the signature out for him and he signed it. barry looked and couldn't understand writing. "Uhhh the hells your name". " isss uhh mahk-uh" and mark cut the box open on a shooping cart. Mark had to take a call so he passively aggesively rolled the cart to barry and started talking at 59mph. Barry gave a are you shitting me look. But the milk was right there so he just put it in the store for him. But then the the store light went dim and it was dark now. Everyone was screaming in Korean and barry hit the door of anger. "ILL SHIW YOU" something yelled. It faded into realty and it was actually A DARKRAI FROM BEFORE IT WAS STILL MAD. Barry got up to hide behind a store shelf and got LaQueesha out. he three it at him but it went through and broke some canned rice. "Shit I forgot the ghost is made of ghost" . suddenly then "...whooo broke mahhh mudduh fuk-innn foo" darkrai threw a shadow ball at mark who went behind the wall. Darkrai phased out and in and coughed a lot and advanced upon barry who was throwing soup at heard a clickin and a clackin a door opened again. chink anger sprayed from marks mouthe faster than the shower of lead from his sig p320. Mark summons a marshtomp who uses water pulse as reloads to fire more. Darkrai nightmares marshtomp but a 357sig hits his ugly face and he fades away again. Mark ran in back with marshtomp and never came out. Barry picks up LaQueesha "guess im not gettin paid" and walks out as soon as the 15th Bruno mars song in a row came on. Snowflakes could talk though and Barry started fightinged them a lot. "They imported them by accident and now its a problem" someone said so Barry beat a lot of them up. Barry took the skrrrtmaster again since it still broke. He checked the moto360 to see where he could get a 9V combobulator for the engine and the only place selling them was 300 feet behind. Barry turned around amd saw "LUCKY HAPPY PLACE". BARRY WAS MAD NOW HE WENT BACK ONSIDE. Barry masked up and stealthed to the shelf with one. Barry lockpicked the door and then put ammo bag down. He threw the combobulator at the skrrrtmaster of the vent so it connected and worked but now he had to escape. He went in the back office and quickly broke the window and jumped out. He ran to the skrrrtmaster and got on. "start up ya peesa shit" it did. Then ice wave attacks flew up by Hus face. Barry spun around with amaze to see a marshtomp on the roof shooting waters at him. "GYAHHH" he said and drove off. An alarm played and a very angry mark spewed more foreign rage and dumped a 27rounder from up there. Officer jenny was gonna arrest him but he already beat the mission so they cant

after long drive back Barry crashed into the barn again. "Did thay take it yall" a cowgirl said. "Yeh, fo sho". And he did a peace. Barry plucked out a 9mm and shish was on the floor vomiting his lunch. "The hell happened to you man" Barry got him some ibeeprofin. Shus breathed a lot and paused and said "well I" and then vomited again more. A bunch of people in uniforms were outside with houndooms running down the street. one went inside the barn where they were so barry pulled a wood from the wall and tackled him and impaled the wood on his stomach. "Is he in there" a man said. Barry held the body head out and said "no we are fine please gk away" so they did. ...ughhh thanks man…" and shish got some milk from somewhere. "So the fuck is this about" Barry said once and for all but shish was all like "well I'll tell ya"

Chapter 13.2: Westward trek

Shish was playing wordscapes when he looked up he was in sunnyshore city. "Oh shit lets do something" he said he went to the walk made of glass he saw the ocean down there. It was on the beach it was really small and only 1 other person on there. shish got his backpack out it was also a folding chair and chaired it. Suddenly a fine young lady approaches and she had a ! over. Ran to shosh catching some raysss. "Uhmm hello would you mind CHAIRing that with me" and shish said "uhhhh sure" and they sat down. "Im jamie i live over there." "im sshish, i got lightup-" he was in his bear feet. "..." they spent 8 minutes talking about music. "I like food" the jamie said. "I like food too" shish said. Shish bought some sodie pop and threw once at her. They laughed about something i forget what it was. Jamie sent out her crowbat and it did loops in the air. "I can do that" shish said and made a pile of sand. Shish ran up to it and jumpd and did 3 flips and lainded on his face. He woke up 420 seconds later and jamie gave him a medic bag. "I want to have abattle" jamie said. "I dont have any ploxymon with me rightnow fuck off" shisha said. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease" and she gave him anime eyes. "Ew" shish said and drooped them in the sand. Shish called barry. "Barry its shish come here" he said. "Ffffffffffffffffffuckkkk oooffffffffff" barry said hung up. "I want a battle NOW" jamie angried. "Ok fine ill do it"

crow bat used wing attack and shish got hit in the face. "OWWW DAMMIT" he said. He pulled out the whitestreak "what kind of pikachu is that" jamie said. "Wait a minute shes cute i cant shoot her face off" and he put it back "oh its nothing its just alcohol". Shish threw pocket sand at throwbat it flew around screaming. Shish ran up and did a double fis smackdown in the ground sand. "I win" shish said. "No you dont uh uh not so fast" and jamie used a revive. "Goddammit" so shish hid behind a rock. Crowbat used hype beam and blew the rock up. "WHAT THE HELL". Crowbat used hyperbeam on shish and he died.

Wait thats not how it goes hang on

Crowbat used byper beam on shish but he did a double backflip spin kick and kicked it back. Shish fdrank some moomoo and he bulked up and ran at crowbat and jump kick flipped it into the water. Jamie stood there staring at the water. "OH. MY. GOD. YOU ARE SUCH A WORST" jamie wa mad now. "Y" shish said. "Im calling my BOYFERIEND". And she whisteld. A water wave came rushing up the shore and out was a surfer dude. "Chaaa whats up babe". "He just like HURT MY CROWBART." jamie was complaining and ran off. "Duuuuude dont mess with my jamie bruhhhhhh" and he threw his board at shish. "OW" it hit his big toe so shish shot his nuts off. "Im leaving" shish said

He put on his lightup crocs again and went to the gym. Someone was stting on a box with black eyeliner and cigarettes. "Wjho the hell are you" shish explained. "Sighhhhh, im the gym leader" and he made zippy zaps from the wires. "My names volkner and whateverrrr lets just get it over withhh" he was depressed and bored. "No im dont have any pocket men with me right now im just looking" shish walked away "huhhhh good iyou would be borring anyway". "What did you say volkswagen" shish turned around. "Sighhhhhh" he said. Shish stamped his feet away. To someones house he went inside without asking because everyone does. The man sat in the dark with the blinds shut staring at the tv. Nothing was on the tv. "Hey whats up" shish said. "...no power…." man. "Wait why not" shish said. "...no power…." he informed. "Yeah but like why not" "...no tv…." shish was gonna break a chair on his head when he had an idea. "I will detectivate and find out who tok this mans power" shish told shish. "Who took your powers" shish asked him. Shish was looking for the plug but the man was rocking back and forth and he kept drawing the letter k on the ground. "Why does it smell like body spray in here so much" and shish plugged the tv in but it didnt do nithing. "Nguuuhhhhh" the man explained. Shish took to the extension cord outside. He found a big extension cord wrapped up and plugged his house into it. "Alright lets get ramblin" and he put on his piggy mask. Shish went around the gymn and plugged in the cord on the back outliet. The mans house light up with colors so shish desynced back to see it. Shish went in and the man was doing the dancing he was so hgappy. "Now will you tell me who-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the man screamed at shish. He picked up his radio and said "i have him i have him hehehehehehehehehheheheeeee" and he went towards the shish. "Uhhhhhhhh" but the door was locked "barnacles". The man tied shish down to a chair and was so happy he did the stanky leg. He clappe dhis hands and skipped outside off in the distance. what.

"this blows" shish remembered. How will he excape? Shish scooted to the bokshelf since there was a knife there. He hit it with his skull and everything shook to the edge. Shish hit it again and again everything skook more. Finally he backed into it and feel down but a knife sliped to his ankle. "Sweet jesus i will uncut my feet now" and he grabed it with his shoes and put it somewhere he could move the rope backward an d forward. "Cmon just an ounce more" and the knif got imbalanced and shot and hit the booksheld its over there now. "GOD DARNIT" and shish kicke d the shelf. Ow he hit is foot "SON OF AAAAAA-" a can of juul flavored axe landedd in his mouth. Shish tried to remove with tongue but he fliped the cap off. "MMUHHHFFFUHH" he said and bit down a bit. The axe BORKE and STARTED TO SPRAY LOOSELY IN HIS MOUTH! "MMMMMMMMMMM MMMFFFMMMMFFFF MMMMM" he panicked. He tasted nothing but juul as it filled every orafice of lung he had. He was seeing stars as spray leaked his nose. His eyelids came to shut in juul goodness as his head slunk sideward

_**Shish was abruptly jolted back to consciousness thanks to a loud bang of unknown origin. He shook his head slightly, using his tongue to push the now expended can of body spray from his mouth. His face turned to that of great disgust as he realized the bitter aftertaste of concentrated Juul covering every membrane of his tongue and teeth. He gagged profusely, almost to the point of vomiting, desperately gasping for fresh, clean air. "What… what the hell even happened?" he asked himself. "I feel...different…" he tried to push himself up, only to be reminded that his limbs were still tightly restrained-well, his arms were anyway. With ease, Shish snapped the now weak rope between his legs. He was then able to roll over on his stomach and contort his core to shift the center of balance to be on his knees and toes. Shish got up, turned around, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and with a cringed expression fell backwards on the blade that stuck up from between the floorboards. Surprisingly, the support from the floor was enough to keep the blade straight so as to cut the rope restraining his arms enough for it too to be snapped from his limb strength alone, while the back of the chair absorbed the blade just enough for it to not meet with Shish's spinal cord. The rickety wooden chair collapsed beneath him as he sloppily made his way to his feet. He found himself unable to keep his balance, needing the television set nearby for support. Shish peered out a nearby window, needing to squint from the insanely bright light shining through. His vision soon adjusted, giving him a horrifying glimpse at a sky appearing as if it came out of an Austin Powers acid trip-fluffy pink clouds rippling violently in front of a green sky rotting to orange-ish red. "What... in the ever-living fuck... is going on here?" Shish shook his head around. "Snap out of it Shish, you've gotta get out of here first." His backpack was nearby (thankfully that crazy motherfucker was too stupid to take it with HIM), and he slung it over himself and made his way to the door. Another loud bang, similar in nature to the first, rung through his ears. Now reluctant, Shish turned the rusty doorknob to face whatever might lie ahead. In this case, unfortunately, that meant three well-dressed criminals with their eyes set on one target-him.**_

"_**This is him?" the shorter one asked the group. They paused for a moment. Shish, being unsure what to do in a situation like this, took a few steps back towards the door. "I doubt it, but it's too late to back away now. We can't afford to get ratted out again" The tallest one took out his pocket ball, throwing it vertically to release a Mightyena in a bright flash of light. "Hmm….. This won't end well for me, will it?" Shish politely asked the man. He looked slightly downward, ready to lay the truth on him: "I'm afraid not, man. Look, we can do this the easy way, or the ha-" before he could finish, Shish ran inside the house and locked the door. He frantically dragged the television set away from its lonely corner and propped it against the door. "Think, think, think!" Shish muttered as he repeatedly smacked the top of his head. The man had a small wooden table with a hole right around the middle-worn away from what appeared to be mold from water damage. "You want to play rough? So be it!" a voice echoed from outside. Shish turned the table so it faced the door. To Shish, he wasn't sure which thuds were louder: the ones coming from the other end of the door, or the ones coming from his chest. Keeping his field of vision facing the front of the house, Shish managed to reach into his bag's side pocket, unholstering his trusty Steyr L-A1 .357 SIG pistol. A quick mag check showed him he had 9 rounds left in this magazine, with one to spare deep in his left pocket. "One more blow! Headbutt that goddamn door down!" a voice muffled from the other side. The flimsy wooden barrier standing between Shish and certain doom-torn down within these next few moments. His hands began to sweat, tightening his one handed grip on the L-A1. These next few shots had to count, or this shanty old wreck of a house would be his final resting place.**_

_**CRACK! The door collapsed from its hinges. Shish leaned to the right, around his makeshift shield. Quickly, he managed to squeeze off 4 shots, the third of which made their way into the skull of the oncoming hound. "Lights out, Sparky" Shish yelled. The three crooks stood there in shock, partially because of the surprise of what they were really up against, and partially from the 150dB bang of a handgun. Nevertheless, they moved in. The short one released his Sableye, instructing it to attack Shish with a Zen Headbutt. The crack against the flimsy wooden table was fierce, but still not enough to completely break it into pieces. Shish observed this from the peep hole in his nearly-destroyed shield, closing his eyes and turning his head to shield his face from any potential splinters. While one did scrape against his left arm, it was nothing major enough for him to worry about at this time. The short one pointed at the hole Shish was looking through, commanding Sableye to use a Feint Attack. Shish knew what this meant-a move he could not see coming, and therefore could not dodge. Sableye vanished from his vision, so Shish took this short opportunity to take a few steps backward with his shield, aim out from the right side, and place a round right in the left cheekbone of the shortest one there. Almost immediately after, Shish felt a surprisingly hefty pound in his stomach. He was knocked back from his shield, the blow startling him enough that he accidentally discharged another round into the ceiling as he fell down to his back. The other two crooks closed in on him as he got up, each one on each side of him. Shish dove for the front door, landing stomach first on top of the man he'd shot moments ago.**_

_**With a surprising amount of grace, Shish picked the man up and held him by the neck. He pressed the barrel up against his temple. "Nobody take another fucking step, or I swear to god I'll finish him off". The hostage couldn't quite make coherent words with his half-functioning bloodied jaw, but by the sounds of the increased moaning and gurgling, the other two could tell he was genuinely scared for his life. Shish pointed his L-A1 at the Sableye, who stood there beside the other two, unsure if it should try to make a move or not. "Return it. NOW". The hostage seemed unphased by this. Shish swung the pistol at his face, the top of the slide striking his jaw-"I SAID, DO IT NOW!" The man took out his ball, pointed it at the Sableye, and sentenced it to its spherical prison. The man dropped the ball by Shish's feet by mistake. Shish took the opportunity to shoot it, leaving it in a sparking heap of alloy. They stood there in silence. "Here's the deal" Shish exclaimed, breaking the silence: "I give you him, you let me go. Simple as that". The other two looked at each other, one of them turning to nod. "Fine... you win. Put him down". Shish let the man go, watching him fall to his knees and pathetically crawl over to his companions. Shish backed out of the door, his focus still on those three. Shish stepped back, the three men followed suit and exited the house themselves. They each walked their separate ways, Shish making his way towards the city's Electric Gym, aiming his handgun at the trio until he lost sight of them behind a few trees.**_

_**Shish let his arms go limp, exhaling intensely. He wiped the sweat off his drenched forehead, his skin sticking together from the sun's intense heat as the back of his hand made its way across. Having freed himself from imminent danger, Shish took this time to look around at what surrounded him. One of the trees the trio had made their exit behind unrooted itself from the ground, walked to the top of the bridge, and proceeded to dive into the water. The sky was now rapidly shifting colors, with the clouds slowly vanishing into nothing. "...The fuck?" Shish was deeply concerned now. He heard the sound of cardboard boxes being torn behind him, and when he turned to face it, he saw the leader of the Gym doing just that-with all 6 of his arms. Shish backed away, running up the glass bridge connecting each part of town. The more he looked, the more he noticed all the weird stuff going on. The more he noticed, the weirder things got. Shish was now deeply afraid-almost as much as he'd been when confronted by those three assholes trying to do him in...and speak of the devil, there they were on a boat, down on the beach Shish was on prior to all of this. They were boarding a speedboat of some sorts, one of them manning the engine while the other two sorted through what looked like their supplies. Shish lifted his head up, trying to get a better look at what they were doing. The shortest one was tending to his wounds with bandages, while the other beside him picked up something and put it by his mouth. Shish was unsure what it was, since he was facing away from him. After about 10 seconds or so, he turned his head to the left and right, almost as if to cautiously inspect his surroundings. When he did this, Shish realized that he was speaking into something. "They're not… oh hell, they are aren't they?" He said to himself. That guy was speaking into some kind of dancing hamburger, probably altering it of what had happened! "Not today, you son of a bitch!" Shish laid his arms along the railing of the bridge, taking aim with the L-A1's trademark trapezoidal sights-right at the radio guy's center of mass. Slowly and carefully squeezing back on the trigger, our hero shot one round of 357 SIG in their direction. The shot proved to be too far for Shish's two-handed accuracy, as the bullet struck the chest of the injured midget right next to him. The man now had two 125 grain hollow point bullets lodged in his body; it was clear he probably won't be making it for long. As for the others, including the unharmed meat whisperer, they quickly took notice of Shish's presence and sped off in their boat. Shish tried to squeeze off another round at them, but it clearly missed and struck the dancing waves of water surrounding them. Shish changed magazines and chambered a new round. "Well, guess I overstayed my welcome here" he sarcastically muttered under his breath. There was only one thing he could logically do now-get the hell out of there as fast as possible.**_

_**While the story of Shish's trek back to their shanty barn would undoubtedly make for an interesting filler, to do so in detail would not accurately represent what our hero himself really experienced. Shish managed to swipe a skateboard from a shop once he made it to Veilstone City (as a result of running through dense woods, exhausting every last ounce of stamina he had) and make it the rest of the way home on board. Shish is unable to recall most of the events at this point because quite frankly, he is tripping some serious balls. About the only significant detail he can remember is a truckload of clowns throwing jewels at him out of a bag after he made the stop in Veilstone. Shish changed magazines on his purple banana prior though, so he had nine chances to shoot lasers at the driver of the truck-none other than the Green Giant himself. His banana ran out of batteries, so he figured he'd throw it to the pack of nearby monkeys swinging from ropes on the lollipop trees. Once the truck inevitably crashed from having no live driver, he pushed mongo with all of his might back to the barn, collapsing from exhaustion on a stack of glowing bendy straws. It was at this point Shish finally passed out, having nearly no oxygen left in his system anyway from all of today's events.**_

and but then I woke up and you was there and I started vomoting shish said and drank more moomilk. "dude it was insanitytastic like I could make a comprehenson of anything or what they saying" Barry didn't care tho he was on the sk8b0rd poppin some dark side nollies. "Well at least wer safe for now" but then Barry remembered he forgot to get paid for milk and shish remembered they didnt have any money. also shish remembered that Barry was weak now. also also shish remembered they don't have a house. things were lookin real bleak for our heros

Chapter 14: We need help pronto

"Oh yeah bytheway barreth are yky strong and stuff now" "no" "oh" …. suddenly shish smarted up a smarts "BARRY I KNOW what we shall do we shall SEEK HELP" shish got on his knees and sh00keth the air. Barry split his milks on the carpet he had to wash it. shish did a backflip while dialing his connection. Desperate times call for desperate so there was one man for the job

Doooooooop

Doooooooop

Doooooooop

Doooooooop

"Please leave a message for…"

"marse"

shish said "GYAUUHHHH HES AINT THERE" and threw the phone at the wall it sploded everywhere. But then it didnt so he called his other main man

Dooooooop

Dooooooop

Dooo-

"eah"

"Hey its shish"

"Yooooo shish how are you been"

"I'm good send money and help right HERE"

"sorry I cant uts 3pm I have breakfast"

"ohhhh flibbitysnickets"

"I know someone else though hang on"

shish hung onto the pole because he was gonna fall and die he was on the roof now

"He said sure hell be there in a bit go to eternal city by the house where the washing machine is"

"kk be there in one hour"

Shish hung up and yelled at Barry. "Barry the greatest and most attractive and most best man in the world who is also really smart AUDI was just on the phone and he's said help is inbound". Barry turrned his head sideward… ".."...know what dat mean"?

Chapter 15: We dont have to do anything anymore our problems are his now

to celebrate they hit the dab to celebrate

Shish went inside the milf store and beckae was sizzlin some steak. "I love spending money that's not mine" shish said and inhaled steak "yeehaw y'all like a politician huh" beckae texased. "Barry lets waste more money" so they went to veilstone city to go bowling. furries love bowling for some reason but shish wasn't one so dont worry

"Welcome at bowling can I help you" the dude said. "Hello we want 2 bowlings". Shish put on his super special shoes and Barrys taped them on. shish rolled it on the middle and got a strike. He turned to Barry and said "sometimes ya gotta rrrrrrroll the dice" and he jerk of the air. Barry dont know how to bowling. He looked at the holes and a spider came out. "OHHHH SHET" and he threw it at the TV screen "WHO BROKE MY BOWLING" the man said. shish pointed at a woman and she got beated up. Barry used strength and kicked the ball and it got 8. Barry said "yo this ones called the skrrrrt" threw twisty and got 1 more it was a 710 split. Shish picked up his favorite ball it was yellow. He curlded it up in a arm and swished it around so it spun and hit the gutter "OOOOOOOHHH" a dude said. Shish got a other ball but threw it backwards so everyone would jump and spin. But then he got a 5. Shish did the stanky leg and pointed at Barry "I'm better then you". Baery was annoyed " syou wanna trickshot competition, aight" and barry went to the snack to prepare. "Whatchu wan dawg" the Mexican said. it was succfest at bowling half off drinks. "Lemme get uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh beer" and barry shatgun the beers

Authors note: shatgun is passed tense for shotgun look it up its a fact

Barry got a ball and rolled it with 8 knocked pins down. "Ayo shish check it out this called the hurricane katrina" He did a backspin double flip roll he invented the move, got a spare he did the electric boolgaloo. shish smacked his hand "Well i call this one the abortion clinic special" Shish got a 4 then a 4 he was on a hot streak. "HOLY SAMS ITALIAN MARKET IM THE BEST". and shish did Barry's turn and got a7. little did our little hero know there was big trouble a brewin. SHHHHHH said the sliding doors back there. A man walked in with a black trackshirt and trackpants anorexia probably and shish was still screaming victory. His nametag from Devon factory said noneother than SUGGY. suggy took a swig from the vodka and finished the bottle so he threw it at the stacker machine "WHY IS SO LOUD IN HERE, AAAASOMEONE NEED BEATING"?. He brupped and he turned to screams and knew what he was gonna.

Chapter 16: Suggy went down to bowling

For Suggy went down to bowling, he was lookin fore a game to steal He was binded from down behind and gonna make a deal. Then he went across a young shish shreddin those lanes and playin it hot. Suggy threw up and jumped right up and said "HEY YOU SHUT UP".

shish stoped and looked

" HELLO YOU DO NOT KNOW, BUT I AM BOWLING MAN MYSELF. I COME TO PLAY ALL NIGHT WITH DAY THESE MEN JUST LIKE YOURSELF"

shish smiled and danced

"YOUR LANES YOU PLAY REAL GOOD MY FRIEND BUT SEEING THE TIME IS DUE"

suggy pointed downward

"MY DILDO OF GOLD FOR WHICH WE WILL BOWL-AM VERY BETTER THAN YOu"

but then shish said "hey I'm shish and I got liteupshoes, your bet is gay as gay can be but your STILL GONNA FRACKIN LOOSE"

Shish gon sparkle up his ball distractions he discards, for hell broke loose at bowling and that dildo looks real hard. If he wins he walks away free of any gold… but if he lose, suggy might gets his hoooooles

shish did a warmup tap dance

Ssuggy took a purple ball and said "I START THE SHOW" with ball in his fingertips he fingered all its holes. And he put than index in real deep as he sounded out a groan, and he pulled it back and swung forth to the middle pin it flown

suggy went solo on his own lane and got a 171 with 4 strikes in there ayyyy not bad. Shish arms and watched closely at the majestic ball paths and Barry was too worried about suggy's 10 inch grinch on the table

He finished up and shish said "sit your ass down in that chair, you think you won but when I'm done you'll realize-" "SHOT OP I DONT CARE"

Fire in the mountain, get my gun

Suggys in the house with the pecker, son

Bagger with a bad rack pickin up spares

With his skill level this ain't fair

Shish was a 6 bagger and suggy was like oh crap comrade. same with barry. Suggy went to the counter and said "YOU FOCK OP HIS PINS NOW, I NEED WINNING". The man said aight and reversed the pins on shish. " golly gee I must improvise" so shish took 2 balls and threw both down and got lots of 7s and 8s

His final score was a… was a…. 200.

Suggy turned his head because he knew his ass was beat, he took the golden dildo and laid it down at shishs feet. Shish said "Suggy I don't want this crap and don't come back again, you're a disgusting twisted son of a bitch but IM THE BEST THATS EVER BEEN"

FIRE IN THE MOUNTAIN, GET MY GUN

SUGGYS IN THE HOUSR WITH THE PECKER, SON

BAGGER WITH A BAD RACK PICKIN UP SPARES

WITH HIS SKILL LEVEL THIS AINT FAIR

shish did an air guitar violin but missed the orange a lot

Chapter 17: I hate musicals

Suggy got xxl lingisland ice tea from succfest and went out the doors a little and looked at that sky with squinty eyes like in actoin movies. "YOU HAVE GOOD FIGHTED MY FRIEND, WE WILL MAYBE MEET SOMEDAY AGAIN WHERE I WEEN". Shish reached down his hoilster and whipped his hnds out squeeze his index fonger. But wait nothing happened. He did it again with nothing happened. shish looks down and saw nothing there and he got mad. "Barry"..." "Ay"..." WHERRS MY WHITESTREAKKKK". shish realized didnt have his trusty whitestreak there. "WITHOUT my whitestreak I am VULNERABLE" shish remembered to barry. "O yea".

They left and it was nighttime now. Timeruns fast when you have fun but shish ran back to barn to get his lf6.5. Barry was playing video games on his moto360 and shish was thinking about what he would do when reinforcements arive. It was late so they slept and shish dreamed about sk8b0rding again at the rink by the yourad. He did a triple kick heelflip mctwist over tomarse and won

Chapter 18: The next day shish got up OHMYGOD

The orange sun was barley the sky when shish poked his head from some hey. He itched his shirt and didnt have a toothbrush. "I must get a toothbrush or else gingervitis" and barrey was still snoring too much. so he went to the neartest mart in veilstone city. shish kicked the sliding doors and said "gimme toothbrush" with the extremely sassy fists. "Who are you young whipersnappers" the oldperson olded. "I'm shish, I got lightup shoes, and I need hygiene to defeat my mortal enemies". The person took some oralb " thatll 300 p0k3". Shish got out 298. "I'm shirt on funds can you let me slide" "well you can just slide your gay lil crocs out that door then" the person said with smiled. Shish moved his neck and said "no you di-iiiiiiint" and shot him and took some oralb and combusken nuggets. Sish looked at the sunrising it was so good. The orange sky touched the yellow sun and the horizon was having a hue with shadows everywhere and it made shish remember he was happy. He went to the store to get some gas for the skrrrtmaster and some electricity to plug it knto. The cashier couldnt get the barcode ever so shush got half off everything and the manger was mad. shish bhopped home in 2 minutes and three the bags at the wall. "Barry lets do something" "barry dost thou hear me" shish said. "Barry are you there". " nah I aint here" Barry didnt say because he wont there. shish extended his arms down to a white thing on the floor and uncrumplified the paper

DEAR WHOEVER IS CONCERN

WE TOOK YOUR FRIEND THE URSARUNG WITH US. TO EVER SEE HIM AGAIN YOU WILL GO TO JUBILIFE AND SPEAK TO THE MAN IN RED

CIRUS

shish was thinking. "what do they mean by this and who did they take" shish was remembering things he dint want like how when he was a kid everyone would laugh at him at every times. "who do I know like this". But then shish remembered Barry was an ursaring and snapped hus fingers. But then shish remembered Barry wasnt there. "NOT MY MAN!" he ran into the barn and got a showerfastly. "Hay y'all" beckae said in her just woke up underwear. "BEGONE THOT IM BUSY" he stole milk and chugged a gallon and did muscles and then ran and did a backflip and filled up the skrrrtmaster. He got his crap on it and drove it through the wall off into the distants. shish rode up the path to jubilife it was east probably. he got to a part where everything was all foggy and he couldnt see diddly. shish complains a lot so he said "sweet mangos of York this is some thicccc fog" he put his hand over his eyes so he could see better and almost ran over a bidoof. the fog was but then it was celestic town the town of the annoying fog. shish found a ancient thing so he took it and someone said "hey don't do that where are you going" "im going to find barry" "oh go the other way" shish went back and down south. hours of hours later shish skrrrted by the grandlake hotel and the reception waived him. Shish gave a thumb and hit a nasty whip on sand spraying it on losers everywhere.

Finally after so long the music changed when he wentered jubilife city and everything was lighting up and flashing and attention. He slowed down and went past new foodstands. "HELLO WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY MY SAMPLE" a man throws a taco at him. "YOOOOO TRYYYA SAMPUR NAOOOWW" and lightup chicken hitted the engine. more lights were brighter shish had to see. "Help me where can I stop lights" the man was drinking coffe but the he snaped around with big eyes "WHAAAAAT I COULDNT HEAR YOU" yelled. "uhhh I want glasses" the mans eyes were red and yellow. "WHY YES I LIKE TO BUY MY BLACKGLASSES FROM THE MART ALSO LEMME BATTLE YOU NOW"

Dananananananananannananan battle start but shish didn't have anything. He gave him the 200 p0k3 and blacked out by the center. nurse joy was happy staring at shish unconsius "why are you look so happy also I think your cute" asked our main character whomst name shish. "YA GOTTA FLIP TURN YOUR FROWN UPSIDE DOWN" and she zapped him with the defrilbitators. "ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA" shish asked. "WE GOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN" he shot her stuped face off and ran outside was he scared yep he was. "what the HELLS going ON in this city" shish asked but moved his hands. lady person "i DRANK MY WATER AND FEEL SO GREAT IM BATTLE YOU" shish ran away under a table. "this's too early for weird craps to be going on anyway" and two people started battleing in the streets. shish saw a man walking his aipom they had black glasses on. "imperative to find a way to enhance my vision at a cheap low discount" shish told the table. the man and the aipom came at around the corner so shish took the trash can and threw at aipom and pushed the man over. "NERD" he said and almost feel down. shush went into his inventory and equiped the black glasses and could saw everything more better. "its so…..its so…." and shish cried it was so pretty. "IM SO HAPPY TODAY" a man said. "SHUT AAAAAAAP" shish said and smacked his mouth. "can you point me at the man in the red shit" and the man said "I AM SO HAPPY SURE" and went to the house. shish opened the door and kiced it close. "WHEARS BARRAAAAY" shish said with a boiling angry. A man had red and was looking at a window "heesh eht tweenleeefff" "whats that". the man turned around. good lord this guy. shish was surprised. "Your….your...shirt isnt red it was none other than maroon". the mans did his lips pulled up so he was always smiling and he stapled his mouth there. "HYENNNNNNG" he said and ran at shish. shish did the frankwest roll so he was unvincible and the man broke the door. shish threw a table at him and he feel down. shish got a stapler and attach his maron shirt to dirt. "wheres twinleaf" shish said he was super duper mad. "EESH SHEEUTH" and the man squirmled. shish stole his money and bought a microwave and smashed it on his face. "stop being so HAPPAYYY" shish said and made some hot offee and poured it in his mouth and eyes. one of the happys stole his skrrrtmaster and drove it into a house so he got it back and drove away from the city

"skrrrrt" said the skrrrtmaster in a dirt. He should call it the drrrtmaster shish didnt have any repel so he ran over everything. went down the stairs and throttle for max velocity. trees were by him at amazing speeds as shish prepared to hit that fat drift for Max boost. shish heard sirens behind him "oh crap I completely forgot about those" shish said angry. he got into the trees to hide n saw motorcycles of polic whiz by. suddenly it was thunder again and darkrai came out coughing. "I CAN FEEL YOU HERE" darkrai angried. shish turned off the skrrrtmaster and went deeper into side woods. shish had to be real quiet now or else he would g-FWWWP shish feel down into a hole in the ground and got stuck under the skrrrtmaster. "AAAACK MY ARM AND LEG HURTS"! His bag was up there but then it slid down. the lf6.5 rifle sloped out of it. " oooohhh shi" the muzzle break hit shishs forehead .he was blacked out.

Chapter 19: Unfortunate twists do still happen

"...ughhh" shish cameto in a room locked in. he was trapped like the rat. he grabed the bars and shook and said "where AM I". no one answered so shish got his aristo (with eelo os) out and tried to call someone but he didnt get signal because tmobile was ass. shish played candy crush till the door opened and someone put him in cuffs. They draged him out back door and into some grass behind the place. A cross arm man with blue hair waits with a bag by him. The kicked shish to him. "that's enough boys, leave him to me". The other dudes went inside and talked about lunch break. "Hmhmhmhmhmmmm" the man laughed. "my benefactors inform me you took out many of our men at the beach city." "Yeah and they were ugly too" shish said. the man smacked his gut with shishs lf6.5. "Hey that's MIIIINE GIMME IIIIIIT" shish screamed louder. "here, have it" and he hit shishs arm with the lf6.5 "aaaaaaAAAAAOWWW". the man kicked shishs personal belongings "what to HECK dude that's my BAG". the man jumped all over it " stop it stop it stop it STAAAAAP". but enough was enough. "enough was enough. fortunately for you I dont care about those guys vary much. but being the leader of galactic and all I have to end threats to me my crew and to the coalition". shish looked "the coalition what to you mean". "ah yes, the coalition for…greater plan. Big k told me you worked with that bastard tomarse before on taking us down before". shish squintered his eyes "what no he didn say anything about that and WAIT did you say big k". Big k, k inc, something matches up here. " it all makes bit more sense now" "but I've said too much. spit out those finals words boy, I want to make it quick oohooo I can already imagine that big fat paycheck made out to CIRUS, which is me by the way". " oh hey I'm shish I got lightup shoes. and do you know something. even up to now its been the adventure. here I was trying to be a mayor and that became trying to stop k inc. I just wanted what was good for-" CIRUS charged the lf6.5. "I just remembered I dont care" "rude" shish said. CIRUS took a deep breath and shish puckerd his face inwards. "JUTS DOOO ITTT" shish yelled.

JABLOP!. red goo covered where was shishs face.

He felt aa hand wiped some off with a tissueshish was still eyes closed and spitting everywhere. "Ughhhh is tastes like bad". JABLOP and shish chould move his hands again. He got by his eyes and spit everywhere and started breathung. something pulled him to his feet. "consider it a thanks for last year" a farmiliar voice said. "hah i know what its like to be chained up and almost shot" t said to shish whom was looking up at the sky but finally opened his eyes. "duuuuude its all in my hair my beautuful hair" and shish pulled skull out. "Glad to see your priorities straight". but shish still didnt place who it was. "who are you even". " well if you looked down you see" "oh yeah". shish moved his head downwards which brought his field of vision at a level angle perpendicularly with the grass. what shish saw made brought utter and surprise to his face. For this was but truly the one that saved him.

shish looked confused. "I thought AUDI said he was sending help". " he did I'm here" Bob said and did a thumb smile. "that's great your here but wheres the help". Bob sighned. "if I didn't like you id bust your ass to the 5th dimension, come on were going home" shish couldn't walk to well from the skrrrtmastee hole thingy back then tho.


	3. THE REVITALIZING

Chapter 20: New stay place

the forrest sucks. "I spoke to ash and he gave us a house to use around here. I passed by to get some paper towels and heard you screeming so thats when I found you and yeah". "Wow that's so interesting" shish said. They saw a house with paper sstuck on the sign. "ash says we can have this house". Bob tore off and the sign said Property Of Ash Do Not Touch My House. ".well this is it." bob said on the r1hd garmin GPS. shish opened the door and saw luxury. "I call biggest room" and shish ran up the stairs. but then shish rembered his leg didn't work so he feel back down "GYAAAAGH". Bob dragged shish on the floor and threw him at a bed "Ill get some stuff to fix that". but then shish remembered something. "Wait a minute barry isn't here and I still didn't find him Bob we gotta go" shish got the lf6.5 and Bob said "no fuck off first I gotta fix your stupid leg well get him tomorrow".

Bob cooked some tomato soup and old bay ramen and shish took a forever in the shower. Then they turned on the ac and shish had a cast by the way and hr watched p0k3battles on TV with count chocula. "so shish my main happenin dawg what have you been upto at here"? shish told bob everhthing from before. " hot diggity dog I didnt know you were running an election whos are you against again" it was rosanna and her dublious sponsored by k inc commercial. any ways shish told him more about going to s1nn0h and the hotel and beckae and casino and galactic. it was so much that you couldnt even count it on youre left hand. but now it was darkr outside. "well since that whole shabang weve been expanding the busness of amd65s and I learned music i go in a band sometimes. Slovenia makes the stuff now with AUDI since arby went off to start his own thing i domt know where he went. he just kinda left." bob took a sipp of ramen "he was always a quiet one so I guess you wont put it past him to leave but still, I wonder what goes on in his-" but shish slept holding count cocula. Bob left to sleep on the couch because at home too he were banished to on the couch

Chapter 21: queer happenings

it got cold shish woke up because he had to pee. Ash was rich so shish went to the toilet made of dimond and pearl

Authors note: how fitting

something broke. "Is is is is someone there" shish scarded. shish went dounstairs to Bob who wasnt sleep. "was that ruckus from you bob" shish asked Bob. "Nuh" bib had his mycurse face on for focus on a sick match of clone hero. something else broke and the pc bluescreened. "You broke my hi score whoever you are" and Bob hwipped out the judge. shish and bob slooooowly turned the door to the kitchen and wet inside. nithing happened. "it must be a dream" shish said. He looked at the clock whuch was at 1:15. "just a really bad dream". They didnt do anything for a while. bob slowly turned to shish and looked at him eyes with extreme worry. "just a really bad dream" he said with tears. he pulled out the judge and shot himself everywhere. shish watched his everything go everywhere and the pot said "now who will clean this up". " gotta sweep sweep sweep" the broom said and threw shish outside where trees ate his feet off

shish opened his eyes because something smacked him and draged him. "wha-whATS GOING ON HERE MISTER" shish nagged Bob and got his bag. "GET UP THE HOUSE IS OF FIRE" and shish remembered it was burning. "WHAT HAPPEBED" "THERES A GHOST SOMEWHERE". shish got up and reloaded the lf6.5. the shuppert came down by the stairs "muuuhhhhhh". "A" shish used point with kick it down the stairs. then another one was at the top it said "dusknoir". " DONT LET IT BAAAAH" shish screamed and took the judge and shot the stairs. Bob burned the stairs in order to cant come down. "noirrrr"so it went home. shippets blocked the door. "Hsssss" they reminded. "they said we cant get out" bob said. so shish walked throug them to get outside and Bob burned some more house down. spirits flew away angry into the sky and made swirlys for them. "get back" Bob said and put his fire in the swirls. they ghosts all got on fire and flew away crying and screamimg everywhere in the night sky. two minutes later everything was quiet. They breathed and looked at the house. "soooooo". "...". they took the stuff and went down the forrest. there was another old smelly house called the Old Something. "at least its not haunted" sish said and broke the door. they turned on the lights and saw a little girl dressed in victorian. "dont even FRICKIN TRY ME right now" and she went away. shish got to the bed but it was dirty so he put it in the was hing machine. Later on Bob come back from eternal city and put tonic water in the frige. shish used music to go to sleep and Bob passed out easy

Chapter 22: A funful day awaits

the sun broke the nights keen grasp of the sky with a crisp and tender orange hue rudely interrupting a sea of blackness. shish woke up then because his alarm went off. he checked his ing funds but then saw something. "holy crap a new message on the secure multiplatform messaging service telegram™®©. there was a secret chat started with t͜he̷f̵͟r̢͝í̢dg̢͘e and t̛̀͝h̴e̴w̶͏à̶̀s͠he͠r͜. "what in the actual butt is going on". shish got a picture of dark ness and toxic water. "must be a smart fridge" but and shish put his cast on. he opened the window and air came in and pollen frkm the forrest and pokemon mosquitos but you dont knkw what there called yet they arent innvented. Bob cooked bran fakes. "so why did he only sand you at me" shish ate. "AUDI and slovenia hate s1nn0h from events a long ago and I dont mind it, plus arby is who knows where". "And what about tomarse" "oy him last I heard he went to laroos city and AUDI pulled him out real quick, said he was gonna reveal somthing but we never heard" he ate a cereal "we ask arby but he doesnt like to talk about it he just sent pictures of hamdurgers". wow what an loser. shish and bib loaded up then wet out to quest for the long lost Barry and will he find him read and find out

Chapter 22: Its not a new chapter

Firstly goal to get to floroma town so they can be at there. the eternal wood was thique with brush with treez and theres a starly. Bob used shadow claw and he got 23 exp. Shish told bob how to play basball with skillfully and Bob taught shish shadow punch. "Here eat this cdrom" and shish made a fist and said "what the crap" it was purple but actually black. more grass and more wild pocket monsters but then there was a item. shish got the MAX IVY LEAF and put it a way. on trees was a nest made of sticky and yellow. shish hated it so he broke it. combies flew out in mass number to big to be counted by a man. "Watch out" henry freeman explaned but they werent combines, was combies. "son of a branch" shisb said and they ran too fast. Bob used fire and flame to ward thr onsault. "Few that was close" but then ! happen. "one day I'll get every BUG forever" and then dananananananananananana. start.

enemy unleash the kricketot and shish said "bob do this im gonna leave and go away". "AAIT NO-" he ran to floroma. but bob had a shortcut. he let kricketot killed him and whited out. bob appared at floroma center and saw shish running "how did you do that young mister". they laughter then went to other floroma. bob sneezed. "gableshu". bob snezzed again and again and again. "I think your allergict to flower sperm". "nO im NOT" achoo "SHUT UP". shish and Bob took the route to downwards and shish caughy a geodud on Tomarse VS The 1337 4 Go. but then shish took his gander at words. the words where on a sign it said "JUBILIFE CITY". " wait a minute havent we ben this before". nurse joyouses everywhere distrubuting ample medicatoins and healthcare and shish said "I hate goverment programs grrr". "what happened here" Bob asked a nurse. she said "there was an outbreak in the locally water supply it made everyone very sick" to shish. "where did it even came from" bob said. "we dont know but its probably contained" to shish again. "im the one talking to you" Bob said. "he seems angry have you beem feeding him young man" nurse scolded the shish. "no" and they went. someone woman through up on shishs lightup shoes. "AUUUUGH now I'm SHISH AND I GOT VOMIT SHOES" Bob laughed and got a hernia maybe. the woman said "oh also by the way I want to battle you" danananananananana. start.

Flowers lady cara send out Roselia. "gooooooooOOOOOOOO-" "shut up" Bob said. bop lit it and it died. "Now how will I pay my rent" and shish got 900 p0k3

"I hate this very much" and went through crowded street of people sick and not happy. the big building was the DEVON CORP. shish kept going finally left the place. Route 202 next it sure is boring and bob burned the grasses to no wild encounts. "Can this place get any boringer" oh but it can shish it can. Little did shish know the town about to enter the SANDGEM TOWN. "hi welcome to sandgem town can i show you how to use the mart" the guy said. "I dont know CAN YOU" bob said. "wow infernape is my favorite can i have your autograph". Shish went in someones house they were readed a book about how to save. "Excuse us but is your shirt red". "...maybe…" familiar said. The familiar got up and said "why are you in house, is my house". Shish did :O. Because this wasnt any man it was bowling man. yes yes i see now the bowling man from before. "You sinner you tried to gives me the GOLDEN THING before". "What can i say, i dreenk i get little crazy eh" the man took a step towards shish "my nyem is suggy, and you are shish of lightup shoes". They shook a hand. bob checked his telegram™®© meanwhile shish and suggy talked. "I was told by this note to reach the red shirt man and you are it". Suggy took of his nametag to check "ah yes so it is red, and not bluoh". Bob saw suggys bookcase it had other TOYS of the NON GOLD VARIETY there. "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he said. Shish read the note, but he didnt becuase suggy read it. "But here says man in jubyelife, i am sandgem, as you see". "I aint going back to jubilife" shish said. "But no fear, i do work in jubielife, dyevon corporations, youve seen before no?". Suggy went to his crappy laptop and logged on to bills pc. "What are you doing with all that technology" shish said. "I am hyacking system, will get records of the barry one, it will be no time". They waited a bit. "So uhhhhhhhh what do you do at devon" suggy laughed then said back to shish whomst said that before "is funny story, you see, college degree psychology no good no moar, have psychic monsters do it all. I need job, i see dyevon, they need product tester. I take collection over thyere, put inside of me, see if feels good, now i can put food on tyable". Bob moved his eyes up and made the oh boy look. suggy mish mashed the keyboard into the command terminal mainframe and pictures of everything flough by. "what are you doing" shish asked. "am accessing mainfryem to locate barry". the text was green because he was hacing. "these megabits must be in the billions" shish saidm. "Why you dont trust everything to one companye. focus here, is criminal record of his, pending court". Their was counts of felonies and burgleries. and also murder. "Wait a minute Barry never got caught before so that must mean THEY GOT HIM AT POLIC". shish squatted and chopped the air "my duties are as follows" he said and ran out. "thanks suggy your ballin". "Is no mention my fryiend. maybe we go bowling sometime"

Chapter 23: Rescue inbound

"Bob i found Barry he's at the polic place going to the court of law for trials" shish said at Bob who was staring at the sky. "where is he now". …. he broke the door "SUGGY WHERE IS HE NOW". "you made me speel my voka" and he hacked another mainfraim. "will be trial on ehhhhm new moom island tomorrow". shish ran outside again and "bob how can two dudes get to newmoom island with break neck haste". "Lets go to canalave and get a boat". Bob led shish to the route and then on the way t canalave city

After minutes the dynamic duo got to canalave city. "wait just a minute I was at this place before" shish said and saw the mart he stole with the whitestreak. "Hello here have a flier" someone said. "what's this for" shish said. The guy was a gape. "You have not heard of the new attraction ACE CARD?" shish saw everyone at the bridge taking pictures of his card encrusted with display case. "...". they went to the harbor inn which shut down it's now ACE CARD GIFT SHOP. "Buy replica cards here folfs" shish got a card shotglass and bon got the "I'm with stupid also the card" shirt. "Hold it there you can't use this bridge anymore" "why not" shish wondered to himself. "Because this is a national park now" "well we want over there" "too bad" he said. Everyone was around. Bob smarted a idea. "HEY EVERYONE LOONK OVER THERE ITS A SHINY ACE CARD". He yelled and pointed at the place. everyone sad "it pointed there lets all go over there". Bob punch the guard in water and they ran accros the bridge to the ship place. but it was all super empty accept a small boat and no one was there. "And how do we get tickets now you SMARTY PANTS". bob scratched his hair. "hhhhhh I'll get it". shish got on his scarymask and stole bobs judge

"i gotta solo stealth this because Barry isnt here" shish said. "I'll wait here Bob said". security cameras everywhere but luckily they dont care if your only in themnfor a second. he croch jumped up the side to the top where a security man was staring at the wall. "JABLOOP" said the 410 slug. "I'm fine go away" and threw the walkietalie in the water. shish gave the go for Bob and he got on. "this can't be hard its like driving the skrrrtmaster". shish put on the throttle for full ahead. but then he remembered the bridge but he broke it with a boat. Bob showed up and said "I almost cant believe we did it" and shish got a nano laser for the judge

Chapter 25: Life is but a dream

"Can I have my judge back" "no". "fine". Bob took his bag and put out a buget surpresser for the asp. "So whats the plan" Bob anyway said. "so maybe like we go in and break him out of jail". "OK cool" bob said and wrote it his hand. Oh but look he found the canned wine stash. shish steered the boat and bob was watching streaming on the r1hd.. "Arceus dsngit Bob did you made me miss my turn". Bob threw the 2nd cannat the window and said "oh uhhhhh go left nowww maybe". shish hit the stanky skrrrt leftwards and continued for nautical miles. Bob put on fm radio but shish was mad at those tunes. "NO Bob I only listen to vinyl its the best music turn it OOOOFFF". And drunk a can. "No dont go too left or its international water ya wanna go straight down the midde". shish skrrrted north again and turned on autopilot

shish went into the base ment. "Look at all this boxes" shish opened one and it was all decalf FOLGERS shipment. "Lets thrw this crap in the water its heavy" and they did. "wait why couldnt we sell it" Bob said. "Oh yea". in front there was a bbal court so shish and Bob had to scrap. Bob won by 2 but then I giant metal magikarp came up. "Holy moly he thicc" shish said. But then its hole opened up. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE AND MAKE IT A DOUBLE. SOMETHING SOMETHING STARS ABOVE". "who are you nerds" shish said. "Were the ricket and all your cargo and monkeys are mine now. oh look a monkey". a meoth came out and scratched everything to smitheroons. shish through him over bored "weve defeated you now go away". " oh but that is the beginning young lad" and cacnea came out. "Bob will use fire and fury like this world has never sawed before". Bob burned it and they stole him when he wasn't looking. "NO BOB GET BACK HERE" and shish dove in the thing before the hatch closed

everything was medal and beeping with highest techs. shish got up and said "wow this is cool and neat also where is bob". shish stood up and turned and saw team rocket pedaling a bike that powers the fish. "Mwahahahaha" they eviled. Bob. Was in a cage really small he has to sit. ekans guarded the hatch and said "ekanssss" when shish was at there. "shhhhh" shish said. it did a tail whip and shish said "my defense is down". it slithered to shish so he jumped on it is head and went to Bob. "How should I rescue you" shish wondered. he got the marker and drew on the wall "so if we do this and this then that and we do that it'll happen". Bob shish examined the ink and did teamworks. shish piked up the cage and threw it at Jessie. they keys feel down and Bob grabed them. "Oh dear someone help me" the blue hair guy said. he tried to excape but shish took ekans and choken him on the neck. Bob stubed jessies toe with the fist. "take us to newmoon island heathens" shishh commandeered. Jessie and the other dude pettaled really really very hard to go velocity at newmoon island. then they got it later and shish and Bob got out. shish shot the fuel tank and it blew up onto the sky "LOOKS LIKE WE ARE BLASING OFF AGAIN. diiing." it was rocks everywhere. "this place sucks" shish remembered. "this is new moon island"

Chapter 26: Well this is a new place?

Bob used rock clim to get top in mini woods. they walked and shish uses his finger to calculate wind. "this spot is great spot" and he put up a displosable tent he found. "So this is the real deal about to fight huh" Bob said. "Yeeeeup" but bob was staring at wood. "But not yet let's scalp the place out first patience" shish smarted. Then shish was inside a house. He opeened the door slowly and went in the house and was in there but then a lady was there. "Hi i just moved here" said she. "Hi my names shish, ,i got lightup shoes". And she clapped at him. "We where wondering if theres a courthouse somewhere can you please help us out" and she said "oh yes there courthouse it was just made a long time ago". Shish left and went to the up the path. So much dirt with trees and shish even sneeze. Seeeze. Then there was a town it was called new moon town. Shish went to the center. "hello would you like your polygons healed"said nurse joy. "sho nuff" said shish. "I dont need healing im fine" bob said. But he got on the bed and flashed a lot "thanks we hope to see you again". Shish saved his game then left and it was day outside with the sun and everything like before. "Uhh lets scope the place out" bob said and sjish interjected "i KNOW I WAS GETTING TO THAAAAT'. There was houses and a super duper cool outdoor markets and a courthouse called ECLIPSE JUSTICE. A biilboard said "tours are in 1 hour for the court" said shish. Bob laughed "this is the easiest thing ever done". Yeah. "well we gotta kill time so lets get something to eat"

At the outoor market stands a plenty selling delectibles and collectibles. Everyone was waving and chanting for items to get. "Look at all these erbs" shish reminded. He picked a leaf and smelled it for flavor. "Ill give you that MAX IVY LEAF for twenty". Shish only gave him 10 and ate it. "This cant be good for me but i feel great" he said. Bob shrugged himself and got some shit on a shingle for eating. Also some drink. "Shish ive got a surprise i bet you havent had this in a forever long time" and it was some fresh h03nn lingisland ice tea in a can. They drunk it all in 7 seconds and threw up. Shish cut into his meat. "This creamy stuff is weird" and took more beef bites. "AUDI used to make this because he cant cook so i would make it instead because he hates it" bob remembered and poured it through his eating hole. Shish didnt finish yet because it made his intestens cry. He took someones soda and had to wash it down. They didnt say anything because they didnt know what else to talk about it was so awkward. Shish looked at trees and bob looked at a cute girl over there. "Watch this they call me slicks mcgicks" and bob went over to the outdoors bar. Shish got the video out ready "oh boy this is going on my snap story" but no one can see it because he shakes to much filming. Bob got his signature kanye glasses on and got the stool. She slowly tuend to look at his face staring at her for a minute. "...hey babe". And she just stared at him. "Your almost as pretty as my sister" …. "But like you know, thats illegal". And she laighed a bit. Or maybe it was crying. "We should go see a movie sometime, i know this great one about a kid who got lost". She stared around looking for things. "Show her your 2 inch grinch dude" shish said and she said "i have a call to make" and jumped into the water. Bob took of the shades and came back to shish but he had to watch his step because shish was on the dirt busting an ulcer. "Quit laughing it was going well until you did it" bob said sad. He waited for 5 minutes so shish can climb on the chair again but then he looked at bob and laughed more and feel off. Bob thew his can at him and said "dont we have something to do". Then shish grasped air and finally could walk away. "You dont have a sister do you" shish whiped away tears. "No ut that one usually works though". Shish gave him the look. Bob gave him the look. "Youve never done that before have you" … "...no" …. The ice tea got to his head that day and what a great sight

"Look" shish pointed with vengance "there is a line, right over there". The line was by the court and they got in line for the tour. The line went inside the door. "Well this is it i am about to enter the door" shish said. "Im am putting y hands out to push the door". It wouldnt move. "Just kidding i am pulling the door". Shish pulled it slow to make sure it opened. "I am about to go inside" shish reminded bob. He looked on the wall and saw something. Something that made him rethink eery decision. "STOOOOOOOP" he yelled. "What do you mean now". Bob pointed to the sign. It said

"this is a crime free zone". "No crime allowed if you enter these doors".

Shish frowned hard. "Well crap now are we gonna do"! They signed and kicked a rock at the step. "Maybe theres another door without it" shish said. They went around the side and saw a door. "Ill pickin the lock" shish said and it opened and they got in the backways.

Chapter 27: ECLIPSE JUSTICE prepalnning

"Just remember we cant do any crimes in here it has to be normal" shish and bob remembered. He walked a polite in the door in a closet for cleaning up dirt and debries. "Look at that in airvent" and it golowed red. "Remember we cant go in it thats illegal crimes" bob said and they saw the door go out of it. It was a lobby with a chandelir so it was really expansive and a lot of tax money. The room had other people in it and old people taking pictures of everything. "This courthouse is outside the jursdiction of s1nn0h so only the bad and worst get to come here" the tourism said. "Why here" shish said. "because the gubmint doesnt have to play by the rules" she said and then someone else said "yeah". "So is this like guantanamo bay" a kid said. "No because that doesnt exist here but yes:". Shish cringed his face. Then tourism opened the door to the hallway "this is where the bad people come up from below the ground because they store them down there before hand". Shish remembered the door and bob remembered the airvents. Tourism said "this is where the judge is". "Oooooo" said someone. "Aaaaahhhh" said another someone. "Uhhhh i have to take a call" shish said and ran out the front door. This was the informations shish needed to complete his pre plan "and now to wait for the right time to strike". But then he remembered the signs that said no crime when you go in the doors. The guard stared at him in a window. Shish got up adn looked back for a while. Then he closed it and did more emails and work things. Bob came out and said "that was boring".

….thats it…

"BOB YOUR A GENUS". Shish said. "I know" bob back. "WE WONT ENTER THE DOOR WELL ENTER THE WINDOWS". "What was that" guard said. "NOTHING GO AWAY NOW". "Ok".

Later that night shish bought the stealth kit for the judge online but it broke so he got a winecan to use. Bobs crappy silencer was too big so he taped it on. "You sure you wanna do this" shish said. "Why not im already here" bob said and drank more canned wine. Shish gave him barrys mask to put on. "It smeels like mildew with mold" bob said and washt it in sand. Bob drank more canned wine and they talked about bands and music and vinyl for the evening

Chapter 28: SHISH: BARRY BREAKOUT

At the struck of midnaught shish poked him woke bob up from a hangover. "We have to do this now DUUUUDE" shish yelled. "Aghhhh i need some ibeeprofen". "Shut up you shingle snatcher im pickin the lock" because at the place. Shish looked at the lock and twisted the doohickey around to engage the tumblr. But then it broke. "DOOOOOOHHHH" shish said. He kicked the windows open and put on the flashlight. "Agh dont be so loud my head hurt" bob complaned. Guard almost spotted shish but he went under the chair. "Bob keep spotting him so i can leave safe". "I see a guard" bob said. "I see one" bob said. "Their everywhere" bob said. "Guard watch it" bob said. "I see one over yonder" bob said. "Watch out a guard" bob said. But then he left the place and shish ran to the courtroom. "Im kickin the lock" and bob used high kick to bust the door. "NOOOO YOU BOFFOON THEY CAN see IT"so shish taped the door on and bobs head throbbed more. The new objective was to locate the cell. The underpas halway was super long and thin with no light. Shish only had his liteup crocs to guide the way. "I think were getting close" shish remembered because people were screaming. Shish and bob opened the door together. and it was a huge place with some cells containing crime users. Everyone was rowding with riffraff and bob to cover his ears and cry a little bit. They pursued down and saw lots of crimeinals and zangoose. They spit at shish so shish said "hey stop it". "I know that voice" something said. Shishran to it sideways and saw his main man barry. "SHISH THE HELL YOU DOIN IN HERE" barry whistpered really loud. "Im here to bust you out monica". And shish got out the ecm jammer and put it on the cell. "Let its work its magic and youll be out in no time". Barry was happy and said "thank god man mah trials tomorrow at noon, theyda offed me fusure". "Looks like youve got lots of new pals huh" bob said and walked there. "OH SHIT YOU HERE TOO WHATUP" and they did a fist bump "been a while hasnt it" and bob laughed. "Ight no more futzin around whens this thing done"? And everyone was watching them now. Shish turned to the ecm and stared at it. …. … "...uhhhhh…." shishs face turned red and he looked down. "What man what is it". "Its nothing stop". Silence.

Shish forgot to upgrade his ecm skill

"Uh barry i have to go eat breakfast now ill come back for you tomorrow". And they ran away. "DAFUQ YOU MEAN CMON MAN" and they ran out that door. "Seriously dude" bob said and pained more "idk what that even is and i still know you dumb". "Just leave me alone okay gosh jeez". ''All that for nothing" bob said and head hurted more. Bob had to stop to almost puke but shish stealthed away out of the window to the tent. He set his alarm and went to bed before he got back

Chapter 29: The following morning

Shish got up and drank some moomoo and felt better. He looked at his clock and it said 1150am. "SWEET HEAVENS OF MERCY its almost time to shine". Shish kicked bob "get up dude weve got important to do". "Muuuuuuugh" bob said. "Dont you sass me you sass blaster". But bob complained because he didnt want to get up. shish put sand in his flame hair and went to do it himself "just like the olden days like when i first moved to VACTIOM ISLAND" he remembered. Shish had all his everythings in a bag and got in line to go see the court case about to unfold. The lines was hevay so he got to turn off the medal detector when they werent lookin at him. The security guard !d and said "the court case will be so cool i cant wait to see it". "nononononoNONONONONO" dananananananananana battle start.

Guard robert wants to battle. Guard robert sent out a arcanine. "Too soon" said shish and threw his shoe at its face. Critical hit super effective. Arcanine used bite and bit shishs arm. "Oooofff youll pay for that one" so shish hit his face in with a bottle and it was ko. "Aww dang now ill miss the case" and shish got 500 p0k3

When shish sat down in the audience box the cop got all of barrys evidences out on the table. It was some bags, ammo, the m249 in 2545sharps, armor, and his trusty LaQueesha. "Court cases are so much fun" shsih said to someone to blend in "i love them". He noded and the judge came out with the black robe and hammer. The door to the downstairs place feel over and two cops with a barry came out. Barry had chains on his arms and legs and a muzzlle on. Barry looked around and saw shish. Shish smiled bigly and waived a lot. Barry was not a happy camper. After seconds and seconds he turned to the judge. The judge smashed the gavle and said "order in the court". Everyone sat down. "Ursaring your being charged with murder and robbery and assault and lots of rape how do you plead". Paused for a moment. "Mmmuhfmmt" barry said. "What was that i cant hear you through the muzzle on your face". " MMM FUGMMMM SUHD MMMUHFMMMT". "I think he said guilty" the cop said. "NUH UH DMMDNT FUGMMMM DUKHMMMD". "In that case i sentence you to…. A lifetime in prison and death row tomorrow." "WMMMMDU FUG MMMMN". "I am now going to hit the gavel to make it final" the judge said. "Here i go to swing it". The gavel went down and barry closed his eyes. But then he couldnt hear anything. He opened his eyes and the gavel was broken in 4 places. Barry turned and saw a farmiliar masked man. "And this judge is dismissing the case" shish said. "And by the way EVERYONE DOWN ON THE SAME GROUND". Egeryone got down and shish shot the chains from barry. Barry got his mask on from shish and got his stuff. "You leave me hangin like that again ill fuckin END YOU". "glad to have you back too bud". They tied everyone and the judge down. "Wait i ran out of ties i need some" so shish went to the mart to steal a lot and barry yelled at everyone to get down a lot. Shish got back and they had 65 hostages. "This should give us at least 5 minutes before cops show up" shish said and they left the courtroom. A man held his hand out with forcefully and said "HEY YOU. YOU WILL STOP." barry hi fived him and cut his hand off. They tied down the other guards and ran outside. The other police force was sorta there and barry sprayed them with the m249 2545sharps. Shish cable tied everyone in town and they met up. "Quick follow me we got a boat to leave the hell outta here". They ran to the sandy place other wise known as the beach. Bob packed up their crap. "Bob quick get on the boat OH WAIT WE DONT HAVE ONE GYAAAAH". They ran to town and got things to boat. Shish bagged the wood planks and barry got the tarp and bob got the spoons. They all ran back and threw everything in the center and then the boat was there. "Quick" shish pointed "everyone needs to get in the boat at once". "Ok" they said and everyone got in. they lifted the sail and used spoons to pattle away from the shore. "Yes tightest crew ever" barry said

After an hour they hit the side shore by forest to get to the eterna woods. Minutes past and shish got to the Old Something. "Well this is it" and he did a jump reveal. Barry just stared at it. "I know pretty great huh". Barry stared at shish more. "This." "well no we had that one over there but bob burned it down". Barry punched bobs shoulder "ow dude there was ghosts in it chill". Shish opened the door so everyone could got inside and threw their crap on the chouch. "See now were like a happy family again". Barry turned to shish and said "yeah, guess you right".. They bought waffleball and played it outside till it was evening then there was some other busness to take care of. Bobs eyes became slim and shish said "lets take care of this business"

Chapter 30: Takin down business

To eternal city they went for it twas time for some serious steakage to selebrate. "Hrey bob you know this place the bestest where can we get some good uhhhhhhhhhhhhh steak" shish remark-ed. "Mmmmm some good ass STEAK man" barry said. He did a fist pump adn shish did a backflip more. "Hold up theres a new place opening down in south" it was a big building called SPOOORTSSS. "Oh imma fuckin love it in here" barry said

Thwack the doors slammed open with the heroes takinga brave step to the unknwn. It was dark in there with literally a kajillion tv sets playing 7 sports each. "Hiiii welcome to spooortsss how many here tonight" said the young skinny hot mid20s waitress said but barry had an epileptic siezeure. Bob had to put his kanye shades on. "Three and put us over there" shish said but he got put over there instaed. They sat and waited for 20 minutes for someone to come to thm. "I hope shes blond" bobby said "with large robertsons". "Slicks mcgicks strikes again" shish said and shish got kicked in the nuts. The witress come around but she wasnt hot oh no she was really ugly and fat and had rainbow hair and didnt say anything. …. Everyone said "We uhhhhhhh" "we want sportsbeer" barry said. "But i only like spacebeer" shish said. She waddled away. They looked around and no one moved. Everyone had beer tubes going to in there mouths and was staring at the tv mouth open. One guy had flies around his head. Half of them had a man bib on that said "WORLDS BEST SPORTFAN". Suddenly someone scored a gole and everyone went LITERAL APESHIT. "I LOVE SPOOOOORTSSSSSS" someone else said havoing a parkinsons attack in his sportschair. And everyone else said "SPOOOOORRTTTTTSSSSSS" suddenly beer out the sprinklers and everyone tore their shirt and ran around and broke a lot of things. "Thanks bob" barry said. A minute later they sat down and got pacified with sportsbeer. They got sportsbeer and got a family steak. "Wait a minute im vegan now again" and shish got celery. "So uhhhhh what we gonna do tomorrow" shish said. Bob drank and said "well i mean, how bad are you barry". "He failed the first gym". "...". Bob didnt say anything for awhile. Shish looked at a tv and someone sent out a mudkip and it hit the squirtle. "Man i sure do love me competitive sports" shish said and the guy said "yeah same bruh". "Yeah same bruhski" someone else said. "Guess that means im takin you under" bob explored. "Bob Have you even trained anything before" "no but". Bob took a swig of sportsbeer "back in my day i was quite the slick mcgick you know and i kicked arse at every gym in this godforsaken region" shish shhhhhd and stealthed with his voice "bob shut up and then watch this". The hometeam was about to score a sportsgoal when shish changed the chanel. Everyone store blankat the screen. Someon dropped the sportsbeer and got mad. "WHERES MY SPORTS GO". he started hitting he table "GIMME SPOOORTS". Then everyone else did the same thing. The waiters has to deployed emergency sports tvs and then took apart those to fix them. Then everyone was quiet but the 3 that this story is currently based around shore a heartyfelt laughing. Someone else started screaming "aaaa… aaaaAAAA.. aaaaAAAAAAAAAA" and they put a sippy cup of sportsbeer in his mouth. Shish turned his phone again and the tvs went something else and bob choked on his steak to laugh. They started screaming again and volently throwing chairs everywhere. "Shit lets dip" barry said. Bob got an arcaninebag for all the dead meat they were gonna eating later

Authors note: too soon

And they snuck out. But when they were about to sneak out someone pointed at them and said "BRUH MY SPORTSSSSSSSSSSSSS". Everyone turned. Everyone pointed. ….

They ran out away from angry sportsmob. "SPOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they could ehar behind them. It was too fast. "Bob how the h*ck are we gonna shake these boozers and loozers". Shish remembered. They ran north to the museum. "Ehhhh Watch this" bob said. They went by some poles and stop signs. Shish and barry looked back and saw some of the sportsters forgot what they were doing to break street things. later on they ran more. Barry had to stop and catch some breath and they gained on him. "BARRY NOOOOOO". he said to barry. One of them jumped barry and grabed his fur. Barry used strength and threw him into the others but he was to drunk to hurt and got up. Barry overcame into a pile of sportsters and got too much whelmed. Shish stopped running and ran back. Bob grabed his shirt to hold him "ITS TOO LATE FOR HIM SHISH WE GOTTA GO". shish tore off his shirt and ran back and got out his lf6.5. BWOOOOSH he shot at one but he didnt die hes drunk. He chased him to a corner and shish kept hittin him with a brick but he didnt care. Shish turned his head so as to look to left and saw a blonde girl with the fullest of jing tinglers. "LOOK" shish said and sports looked. "Ooooooo" he said and went to the blonde. Shish then "Excuse me miss can you please run over there to save my life". She was sad "ugh i have a boyfriend go away". Shish got the judge and shot her from below so she flew 200feet in the air away. "EVERYONE LOOK". sopme sportsbros ran into the forest to get her DMs, there was some left and some were breaking houses and lights to celebrate soemthing. Alcohol came out of their breathes so much shish choked tryingf to run away but then others were there and behind them. Shish and bob were sorrounded like a stuck pig. "SHISH WE DONT HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO". shish was coughing a lot because it smelled so bad of sportcohol "BOB I GOT AN IDEA USE FLAMEFIRE AT THEM".

FWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

then it was dark so they slept and no combies annoyed anyone probably.

Chapter 31: Unfortunate immediate twist

A bird was singin a sweet ol song that morning when the sun touched the sky. bob shot up from the couch "whoa what a creepy dream i was in a plane crash". he took the shower and put the eggs in the orange micro-wave. He fell up the stairs and smashed that mf light button, all were a sleep. "Hey guys get up we gotta get out and practice being strong" bob said to shish. "Mfffffhhhhhh" said shish who didnt desire move. "Barry you getting up cmon dudeski" and barry threw the tissue box at him. "Shish cmon dont be like that" and he pulle dhim out of bed. He drugged him to the stairs but hit his toe on the wall. "DoFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" bob said and droped shish down the stairs. Shishs head hit floor 7 times and he lainded on his stomach. "...uh shish" … … he didnt move an ounce. Bob looked around and went around him to enable the tv. He put on his favorite channel 58 for local programing but them it smelled funny. "Hmmmm is something burning" he remembered. He got a message on his crappy r1hd from T͎̙̣̩̩ͥ̓̎ͯH̡͍̹̲ͅ3̯͕̑̆-̱͈̱̫̥̃̾ͧM̲̫̰̺̅ͨ͋̓ͪͫ1̰͖̻͡Cͤ̄̏ͪ͑̃͏̮R̟͈̤̝̻̔̇͗̎̂ͅ0̦̍͐̈́͡W̖͕ͬ̅A̷̙̜ͧ̔̉̑̒V̛̲̏ͬ̓̏̔ͤ3̘͈̙͈̻ͫ̋͛̎̃. It said "EGGS FOR BOB". "... what to hell" bob scareded. But then he realized "OH SHIT MY EGGS" and turned off the micro-wave to drink his eggs. When bob went back to the secret chat but was already cancelled

Bob went to eterna city to run 2 hole miles. Everyone was talking about the eating place that clossed down due to bad busness. Part of his run he went to the SPOOORTSSS or at least he THOUGH it was there. It was a all big old mess people taking it down and stuff. "whoa thats is strange" bob remembered. He ran to the museum as well then back around again and then back home. "whew nothing like a running to get the bloods flowing" he said to a combie. "Combie" it said and stung him. Bob kiked the door in and went to shish on the floor and shouted "HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASS UP LETS GO RUNNINNNNNN"!. Shish got up and looked at bob. Then he looked at him and said "ooofff". And vomited on the flloor. Then he passed out in it. "..." said bob. By the way barry was up there being dumb and idiot and moving his arm up and down asleeo. "Crap you guys are sick huh" Bob hit the orange light off and went outside to get some medicines

Bob hit the jog to eternal city but. "Hello do you have any medicines for being sick" bob said. "one time i used my GREAT BALL to catch a POKEMON" they said. So bob hit the jog to celestec town because it was right voer there. He was really tired and got in the market. "Hello i need medicines for sick people:". "Ah yes i have just the thing" and bob paid money for the bottle. It was high quality premium IBEEPROFEN for all around sick. Invented by sir isaac benedict profen, chemically designed to null pain and illness of many sorts and its really good so you should buy it. "This looks like some good stuff" bob said and sighed. "Now i have to run all the way home" … BOOOINK. His r1hd said. It was a message from Ḃ̷̜͙3̷̧̠̼̭̀̎͗́̆D̸̰̻̒͘͝R̷̮͐̉̊͛͠0̸̒̔͜O̵͍͗̐Ṃ̵̨̨͈͚́̆͊_̸̛͚͙́́̕Ḽ̴̮̻̃͜1̴̞̈́̐̋G̷̞̾́H̶̤͚̱̘̠͛̃̉̆́T̴̞̳̟͗͌̈́̇̉S̶̯̐̽̑ that said G̵̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̱̥̲̣͔̰͚̗͉̱̯̤͇̰͔̠̤̥̼̘̼͉̬͉̻͇̗̜̹̮̦̠̜̥̩̳̻̟͍͙͚̫̥̙͖̲͓͖̗̪͓̣̦̠͓̭̳͙͇͍̫̼̪̣̹̦̺̳̼͓̜̜̝͉̩͖͍͉͖̤̦͙̹̹̣̠͈̖͉̰͖̮̱͓͎̗̗̤̲̮̪̼̣̭̻̖͖̳͕̪̪̠̝̺̥̙̥̫̘͉͈͈̼̣̜̫̟̟̱̦͖̻͚̪̟͈͔̗͉̭̲̩̤͚͕͙͕̝̙͍͈͓̜̜̗̻̙͓̮͖̥̮̗̹̽̃͋͌̓̍̓̇̓̇͂͑̀͌̋̑̏̐͊̉̎̒̏͊̓͊̅͛̇̆̏̏̏̇̾̓̍̀̎̓͂̀̍̂̏̑͌̆̃͛̍̃̇͑͊̊͑̈́͑̈́̅̉̇̋̀̊̇̆͋̀̿̓̓̿́͐̓̎̀͌̑̿̑͐̓̂̅͒̾͋̈͒̈́͛̐̉̇̓͆̒̀̓̎̀̆̑̒̃̑̄̌͛́̔̿͊̑̊̈͂͂͗̇͌̇͛̌̍̋̓̀͒̊͗͌̅̃́̃͋̾̄́͗̊͑̓̽̆̂̽̈̃͆̃̄́̀̓͐͛͊̀̅̄̒̈́̉̓̏̈̈́͂̌͆̌̍́̒́̎̏̅͋̐̋̒̀̇̂͛̓̓̏́̇̓͛͂̿̐͑́̃̈́͌͌͐̇̋̍͗͐̓̎͆̊̓̋̔̑̅̅̏̈͂̈́̿̃͛̊͛͑̏̒̋̉̐̇̈́̽̊̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅE̵̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̳̩̖͎̙̳͖̥͔̯͍͈̤̟̗͓̮͙͚̗̬̮̪̞̖̠̩̗̯̬͕̣͇̹̼̰̞̺̗̥̝̙̗͇̪̩̬̰̪̺̭̼̺̞̳̙͚̫͔̘̪̮̩͓͙͉̟̣̝̺͙̯͇̭̣̼̜̤̰͓̼̩͙̺̲͍̗̦̺̦̫͙̝̘̻̳̦̲̫̖̟̥̬͕͙̟͓̥̤͔̖̦̜̺̳̣͔͎̙͎̥̠͈̳̭͔̭͔͙̭̠̬̺̯͈̺̹̫̻͙̟̙̜̬͔̼̭̣̹̘̗̺̯̟̫̮͈̖̭͙̜̩̹̦̬͔̞̣͖͓̙̗̲͇̠̝̙͙͎̻͎̻͓̪̝̹͖̙̝͕̗̦͇̺̰̰̥͉͔̻̗͓̫̭͇̬̰̺͉͚̼͙̻̬͇͎̤̱̱͚͎̺͉̹̣͕̳̭͔̦̗̬̬̯͇̘͉̖̘̠͖͖̝̥͐̆̏̊̀̑̀́̀͛̒͌̒̑̾̅̔̃͌̓͂͒͌̓̄̂́̌̓̆͑̄̈̈́̊̒̂͑͊͛̽͒̏͒̅̅̓̅̏͗͑̑̄̆̈́̎̾̇̀͐̇̎̏͊̎͛̑̅̅̓͒͋̽̌̔̃́͛̉͐̃̿̀̀͌̈́̈̆̃̃̋̒̉̅̋̀́͌̉̽͐̔̀̍́̄͊̌̅̈̾͗̈́̃̆́̄̅̎̄̀̎̒͌͆̂͆̑̈́̍̏̇̋̽́͑͊̔̄̍̏͌̽͆̏͋̔̐͆̂̔͂̃̓̽̎̃̂̈́̀̊͋͒͑͒̆̍̔̌̽̂̔̔͐͋̔͗̑͆̾̓̌̎̓̇̓̽̈́̈̽̎̑̌̓̈́͒̎̋̑̿̂̂̉̾̈̒̓͆̃̍̈́͐̉͑͐͂͐̉͒̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŤ̶̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̯̻̗̮̫̩̗̱͙̫̥͔͙͎̭̞̳̟̙͚͚̮̞̳̘̣̠͎͍͈̣̘͈̱̺̩̬̳̪̝̯̬̠̭̺̤̲̩̤̼̬͓͓̻̰̖̼̼̝̗͎͓̮̯̭̬̮̗͇̗̮̜̰̱͓͎̟̣͔̭̻̖͈͇͈̰̼̰̙͙͈̤̪͕̳͈̜̟̙͍͍̪̝̮͈͈̤͉̭̦̰̥̰̳̤̝͖̱͕̫̼͖͔̮͕̩̘̦͙̮͖̮̣̤͈̰̻̘̤̭̙̜͙̟̝͚͉̭̻̰̟̩̠̱͚͍̩͖̩̖̦̱̟͉̖̎͗̄̈́̾̂̅͌̌͋́̈̎̒́͛͋̆̆̉̽̽̓͛͂̈́̈́̓͛̃̂̿̀́̄͊̇̈̎̓́̀̈͗͊̒̀͗̅͛̒̾̂̓͑̓̀̀͑̍̋̒̓̈̐̔͂͌͐́̇̄̏̿͛͌̿̃́͒̏̓̀͗̏͊̐̊͐̎̊͐̿̾̄̍̿̀͛̃̏͗̄̈́́̂̉̋͒̇͆̽͋͑̇̈́̒̏́̈́̇͐́̐̑͛̄̓́̽͊̓̑̎̿̀̾͗̎̃͗́̉̈́̏̿̓͊͑͒́͆́̇̽̉̀̔̎̈͑̅͂̌̀̅̅̒̂͐̍̑̈́̎̈́̀̐̇̎̆̌̓́̓͋͊̑͊̍́͊̅̀͌̾̍̄́́̈́̀̃̍͌̍̎̀̀̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̠̺̝̻̰̖̩̱̠͈̱͚͉̦͎̳̤̲̗̼̣̪͉̝͍̺̫̦̮͎̙͔̖̘̗͙̟͈̻̙̼̰̙̲̖̱̥͉̼̫̭̭̗̟̦̬̙͖̹̠̹̬̳̙͕̣̣̠̺̩̣̹͕͈̺͖̹͙̖͓̘̰͙̙̬̟̬̣̳̠̤̲̟͎̺̙̺͇͕͔͉̬̱̻̯̬̩̻͙͉̫͚̱͇͇̙͖̱͍̤̝̖͉̖̥̣̰̯͚̹͉͍͇̦̲͎͙̖͈͚̖͓̝̦̱̖͓͓̬̼̗̟͎̘̯̳̫̪̫͙͖͙͇̼̟̗͉̙̗̠͚̱̭̯̳͕̖̜̗̬͕̖̦̠̣̬̮̱̦͎̻̥̪̦̭̜̪̦̣̻̲͉̣̫͖̮͔͚̘̥͖̭̭͙̙͙̜̦͙̞̩͍̩͚͚̗͔͖̳̮̺̟͔̘̹̖̻̼̝͔̲̥͔͇̜̠̫̪͉̌̾̒͋͌̾̄́̇͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅM̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̖̥̼̯̞̲̪̜̹̮͎̦͕̮̥̠͙̼̝̣̤̝͖̬̝͈̤̮͈̻̱̺̺̭̰̞̗͍̠̹͎̫͈̤̘̬͕̥̱͕̰͖̩̭̣̲͚̖͈͈̼̪̯̘͈̭̤̟̻̜̝̩̤͔̹̞̞͍̠̦̦̯̙̙̙̭̜͚̣̬͈͕͖̩̱̤͇̻͖̹͍͎̻̫̤̙̣̼̼̪̣̮̩͇̮̲̰̲̜̺̬̰̪͎̗̠͓̠̙͕͎͎̻̬͈̱̞̘̯̪̭͕̰̰̣̹͍̫͚͔̩̹̗̥̲͓͍͈͎̰̝̥̹̱̲̠̪͈͍̳̮̞̐̇͒̽̈͌̽͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅĮ̸̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̡̛͓͚̻̫̙̬͕̹̙̦̬̠͎̻͙͔̰̮̟͔͖̝̲̗͔̳̲̫̠͍̦͕͇̺͚͍̞̟̘̞͙̼̰͎͖̞̻̞͖͇̪̺̘̮͖͉͕̼̗̱̙̼̖̜͈͈͖͈̣̥̪̣͚̺̹̬͖͍͉͈͕͓̘͚̙̲͉̞̯͖͚̤̼̗͍̹̹̫̯̩̠̹͚̼̙͚̗͙͈̺̻͙͖͕͇̖̣͙̬͍̣̦̮̳͕͕̟̰͖͇͍̩̻̼͎̲͕̮̦̤̠̲̼̦̺̦̖̞́͛̓̇͑͛̈́̀̈́̎͆̈́́͛̿̇̐́͛̿̊̉́̋̂́̏̈́̆͐́͊̈̃̿̑̽̿̉́̆͋̐̾̇͛̄͊̔͗͒̐̎͆͑̇́̏̾͂̓͆̂̇͋́̓̉̔͋̍̓́̏̎̑̃̆̒͛̿̍̓̒̔͑̓̔͛̋̽͆̅͂̆̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĻ̸̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̙̝̣̤̪̩̘̼̦͉̺̮̣̤͈̝̘͙̬̜̬̩̠̦͉͖͍̼͉͙̜̺̼͔̘̰͈̩̜̜̬̘̫̰͎͙̩̳̥̳̙̳̹͎̯͎̹̘̗̳̠̪͖̣̠̠̟̙͇̯͓̜̠͖͍̫̱̻̬̦̩̹͇̖̹̯̹͍̭͔̟̰̣̭͍̤͔͉̜̳͓͍̝̱̭͔̹̞͓̰̭͕̟̘͈͓̠͔̰͕͕͚͇̘̞͎̹̱͚̱̱̤̞̭̯̪̲̬̺̺̥̠̭͔̱̺̰͙̗͎̝̼̹̘̩̤̙̮̟̥͙͚̟͔̲̬̳̖̫̝̩͕̻̭̬̲͎̥̺̰̩̹͚̫̬̤̭̫̳̭͙͖̤̫̩̣̬̹͎̫͇̱̫̦̟͍̫̳͙̩̖̺̮̹̦̖͈͓͔̼͓̞̭͉̣̝̫̰̭̝̰̠̺̗͖͂́̔͊͑̋̓̈̒̐͒̊̒́̀͗͂̽̓͐̍̓̿̋̓̓̅̇̆̀̀̄̃͐̔́̓͛̏͊̅̈͛̈́̓̓͆̑̐̒̉͐͛͊̉̒͑̔̉̀̾̓̏͑̓͆̀̈́̽̀̀̌̀̈͐͑̇̾̆͆̿̓̈́̏̒͋̑̓̓̎͐͊̄͂̈͋͛͂͂̉̇̈̐̄͋͗̑̓͐͂̂̓͆̅̒͒̒̈̇̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅK̵̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̛͉̹͓̝̬͎̩͉͍̖̺̙͍̭͓̗̱͇̟̥̤̳͉̲̼͖͓̖̣͍̗̣̱̤͇̣̙͖̹̭͈̪̗̹̲̙̺̲̟̫̱̝̭͙̟̲̺̫̩͍̹̗̠̤̩͇̥̙̺̼̼͎̳̙͓̱̹͉͚̥̳͍̘̘̱̹͔̖̭̟̜̱͎̝̰̠̘̘̦̘͍͕͔̟͙̱̟͕̣̲̱͇͚̫͇͇̙̳̺͍̭͇̗̞̟̥͍̠̪̺̭̙͈̲̑̄̾̿̔̑̃̆̾͂̾͊̃̑̾̅̑̇̍́̈́͐̆̔́̔̾͋͊̀̑͌̏͋̅̈̎̾̈́̀͛̎́̇̇̒̐̈́̂͋̈̌͗̽̾͒̌̀̓̂̆̓̍͐̌͋̔̃̈́̎̇̿̃̊̒̇́͑̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ. Bob had to write back "dude wtf r u sayin who r u". His phone zapped him fingers a bit and it changed to G̸̛͍̩̾E̵̛̲̥̓T̸̠͚͘ ̴̻̙̆̈M̷̨̄͜I̸̖͝L̶̜̏̋K̴̩͋. His scxreen went blank and when it came to garmin gps app was up. It was leading him somewhere tjhat was not back home. "What if i dont want to" bob said back. It wannacried all his files and changed the name to "okay fine im going". Bob ran more but got a cramp. So he stumbled to a weird looking farm place. "It smeels bad here" bib said and went in the door. Nobody was there except a cowgirl. "Hoooowwwwww daaaaaaaayyyyy" she said. "Im ready 2 die" bob texted to Ḃ̷̜͙3̷̧̠̼̭̀̎͗́̆D̸̰̻̒͘͝R̷̮͐̉̊͛͠0̸̒̔͜O̵͍͗̐Ṃ̵̨̨͈͚́̆͊_̸̛͚͙́́̕Ḽ̴̮̻̃͜1̴̞̈́̐̋G̷̞̾́H̶̤͚̱̘̠͛̃̉̆́T̴̞̳̟͗͌̈́̇̉S̶̯̐̽̑. Then the secret chat ended. "Uhhhh i need some milk" bob said. "Whachu want shug?" she asked. "Milk" bob said and pointed at the sign that said MILK. "Waelll shoooot we just sold our last stock"... bob cant text back because the chat ended and he didnt have milk. "How the hell am i gonna get milk then" bob said. "Hmm what was that shug?" she said. He angry pointed at the sign "MILK. ME. NOW". "oh dearie maeee" she leaned far over the cunter. "Waell i guess theres one way yall gettin some milk now huh hun"...

Bob had to turn away as he squeezed it from the moomoo. "Arooooooo" it said. Bob put the lid on it and almost puked. "Thatll bae 200 dear". Bob gave her the finger and ran off He got home again and could barely stand when he went in the door. It was almost noon now by looks of it. He wet up stairs and saw shish still asleep. Bob opened his mouth and poured the milk in. shish swallowed it and then got up. "Dude my head hurts so much" shish said then feel asleep on the couch after couging a lot. He went up to barry "yo barski take some of these" and put them ibeeprofen in his mouth. Barry couldnt swallow them and said "uuuggggghhhhh muuuufuuuggguuuhhhhh". Bob was mad. "well you asshats gotta take this somehiow" and he went down the stair. "Ran a million goddam miles for this crap and now no one wants it". He took out his r1hd and still nothing mysterious. "OH LOOK AND NOW THE HELPFUL LIGHT HAS NO WISDOM FOR ME WOOOAAHHHHH THANKS A LOT BUDDY". "Mmmmmshut upppp" shish said. "NO YOU SHUT UP SHISH TAKE YOUR FRIGGIN MEDS." "mmmmbut my belly hurttttttt" shish said. Bob just about had it. He went to the garage and took out a hand tire pump he found. Then he went to the kitchen and put on his chefs hat and took out the orange blender. "SERVIN IT UP SHISHS WAY" he said and dumped the milk and ibeeprofen in. he set it to max and let it run so hard it almost broke of the counter. Bobs r1hd rang and he threw it at the wall. The liquid was done brewing and it was milky pink and smelled like badly. He pumped it in and grabed shish by his stupid dumb arm. He jammed it in his arm and pushed it in until shish squirmd so hard it got torn away and he feel down. Shish was panting on the floor and held his arm and bob knew what he done and dropped the thing "SHIT DUDE I DIDNT MEANT IT"

But then minutes and it slowed down. Shish stopped and moved his arm and he could move it fine. He put his hand over his head and didnt feel a thing. Shish slowly got up and shook around "dude what did you put in that". Suddenly bobs phone rang. In his saved messages he had a shooping list of MILK; IBEEPROFEN; BLEND WELL. bob nodded and said "damn" with a smile. They went to barry and injected the other half and barry did the same thing. Then he went to sleep. "Hes just a lazy shit" shish said and they shared a heartfelt laughing. "Hey thankls bro". Bob was proud of it a lot. "Ayyy now we can run dude lets go" "aaaaAAAUGHGHHH IM SO SICK AGAIN" shish said. Jk. he was actually fine and was just tricking bob for some humor. They set out to do things

Chapter 32: Okay let's get some serious now

Bob told shish run 2 miles that way so shish did. "Why arent thou doing it to" shish said and bob gave him the look. Shish ran down there. "Is this far enough" shish said. "No". shish ran further. "Is this far enough". "No dont stop till you see a uhhhhhhhh sign or something". Shish clenched his fists because he remembered something; "i will do whatever it takes to get strong" he said and he put his fist up infront of his face so he could see it. He kept running down and downer and even more his way he kicked a evee in the tree by aciddent. "I am so sorry" shish said but he kinda wasnt and went away. "This place smells weird" he said. He was getting tired becaus ehe doesnt run a lot hes fat. It got brown and eck in the all over the place around and then before he knew it he feel down a cliffside and spraned his ankle. "AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWIEEEE" shish said. His foot hurt so much he saw it dangle. "MY FOOT IS NOT WELL" he explained. He tried to walk but couldnt so he had to hope on one leg. He hoped to the nearest pkmn center in order to aquire much needed help. "I HAVE TAKEN THE TUMBLE" shish said. Nurse joy said "welcome to the center! Would you like to rest your pomeon?" shish said sure and nurse joy took a ball and put it on the bed. It flashed and she saiud "they are all better. We hope to see you again". " I NEED HEAAAALP" shish said. Nurse joy said "welcome to the center! Would you like to rest your pomeon?" "HELP ME DANGIT" shish said and he feel down on the counter. nurse joy took a ball and put it on the bed. It flashed and she saiud "they are all better. We hope to see you again". Shish grabed the bed and pulled himself intop of it. Shish hit nurse and Nurse joy said "welcome to the center! Would you like to rest your pomeon?" "HUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNGHHHHH" shish said. She took the ball from him and put it on the bed. Shish threw it at someone and she turned the bed on. "ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA" shish screamed. His foot spazzed sho hard and went back into socket. He passed out right there a big ol ko

….

He woke up in a hostpital room. The doctor was watching him and said "yeah good to see your awake now, hasnt your parent tought you to not climb on beds not made for you". Shish was in an ugly blue gown. "But your okay now so you can leave when your ready i guess". Shish was puzzled "hold a minute arent you a doctor shouldnt you do doctorly deeds to me?" "this is free healthcare its really bad for some reason because i dont really care" and the doctor left. Shish got mad and said "blasted free healthcare and their socialist regimes if only someone could stop it". Shish knew he could use tha tinfo for something relevant personal but he cant remember now he was getting his liteup shoes on to away from here. When he got to the lobby someone said "hey dude its me". He turned and oh god it was rork from the rork gym here. Rork made a fist stance and said "you are such a lucky boy i found you when i did or else it could be such worse". Shish said "uh thanks im gonna leave now" shish said. He left there and it was oreburg city where everyone was mining constantly.

"Well now that i am away from that i will look for a place to swole myself". Oh look there shish saw it was a gym. he went inside but it was filled with rocks and people stareing at the wall. He went on the bridge to cant see him and behind the podium at the end. there was a door back there. shish took a bravesome breath and opened it and what do you know there was something theyre. "Rusty equipment galore" shish said; for it was true; there was a couple of rust here. and some even there. shish took it all in and went to the bars and pump some irons. He did so many reps and sets he went on next to do the other thing. Then the other thing and the other. He was really sore now. "Auuuggghhhhh" he admitted.

Hours later shish couldnt move so much he filed for disability. He crawled out of that place only to encounter a man he shouldntve done so. "Heyyyyyy shish whats happenin maaaan". Shish pretended not to notice and crawed around him. "Dude im literally right in front of you" he said and shish didnt care. Rork put his fingers on his chin and thinked "hmmmm" like. But then "ohhhh you were using my wait equipment were not you".? Shish lowly said "yeh" and tried to emergency exit the door. A minute passed and none said anything. Rork looked and said "well ive got just the thing for you to help you make a strong". And he did a ran away to his fridge. "Her take some of this its excellent for you" shish got a botle of something that said SOILANT. "SOILANT" it said. Shish stood up and took a sip and rork got by him to take a picture. Rork got his own botle and opened his mouth very wide when he took it. "This tastes like nothing its really really really really bad" hsish said and got a sore throat. "But its health department approve to make you protein strong" rork drank 2 of them at the same time and did a jump fist. "almost makes me want to fight hate speech y know" then he felt better now so he could sorta walk out and go home

A very much while later shish got to the eterna forst house where everyone was staying. "Hm thats finny i dont remember small holes in the dry wall everywhere". Shish could have sworn on his friends dogs grave that he use to have a doornob too. When he got in barry was wiping blood off his fur hair in the sink. "THE TVS ALL, FRICKED UP" shish said. "Nahss just whats his face in there" barry said. He got a message on telegram™®© from P̴̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̗̞̼͔͚͇͕͖̞̤̬̳̳̘͙̤̟̠͍͉͉̲̭͎̺̼̙͓̮̼̮̦͔̖͎͕̞̜̩͚̤͕̦̪̳͇̳̪̼̳͎̮̯̞̲̲͈̹̙̰̯̼̟̳̜̟̬̻͔̩͎̝̪̻̗̥̠͔̳̙̹̮͖͕̪͉̜̗̯̬̲̜̹̦̗̘̄̅͒ͅͅͅĄ̴̢̢͇͈͇͖̺͕̳̠̘̭͖̥̲̳̗̣̤̜̳̱̲̳͎̯̺̝̰̟̱̦̳͇̫̦̱̪̠̹͖̃̋̓́̄͗͗̌̈́̎͂͂̔͊̒͐͑̆͆͑̓̍͂̋̓̈́̅̿̊̍̾̈́͒̊̒͂̎̑̆̐̓͌̎́̆͆̏͐̊̾́̌̈́̿̆͗̓̒̀̈́͗́͊͑̅̑͋͗̅͒̾̓̏̉̌̑̅͂̾́͐̓̒̔̅͐͛̄͌̉̊̈̇̈́͂͌̑͂͊̍̈̉̅̑̒̎͆͛͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅN̸̡̺̻̜̮̞̟͖̻̙̯̲͕̳͚̞͈̲͉̬̪̟͚̖̣̮̣̯͙̥̞͓͙̜͇̹̲̙̖͓͕̪͍̠͓͗̆̄́̑͒̆̇͂͗͑̌̄̽͊͗͌̈́͊̎̋̈͊̃̉̅̆̈̈́͗̏͆́̚̚͜͝ͅA̶̢̨̨̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̲͇̜͈̳͙̰̱̫̪͍̝͍̟̖͚̥̳̣̗̞̰̱̭̱͔̼̟̬͕̜̰̰̖̣̲̘͎̬͖̤̼̞͇̼̳͚̬͓͇̪̭̱͙̤̯̤͚̝̬̼̙̳̙͕̮̞̰͓͖̳̣̜̮̩̤̙̹̱̹̦̻̳͙̩̺̥̤͖̝̝̬̜̤̠̠̳͖̖͚̱̩͖̦̍͌̈̑̄̂̐͒̈́̈́̋̀͂͌̆̀͗̎͛̆̿̏̃̅̋͋̃̓̂̀̐̀̀̀̎͆̀͗̅͛̅̀͋̌̔̎̍͒͋͂́̌̔̀̿͗̎̒͗̀͗͆̑͑͊̂̅̆́̈́́̐͋̋̃̏̄̊͛͒̑͑͆͋̽̑̈́͛͋̂͛̋̾̄̽̋̑͊̓́̎͒̈́͌̑̋̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŞ̴̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̝̫̘̰͕͕̳̩̹͖̩̳̗͈̣̱͔̭̰̣͔͙͎͓̪̞̜̞͍̦̲̞͕̬͍̺̫̼̖̲̺̤̮̟͎͕͕̗͎̫̩̮̝͉̫̜̝̲͍͓͙̪̟̝͙͈͈̘̙̼̝͍̤̣͒̃̍̓̇̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅƠ̴̢̨̧̨̼̠̟͕̟͓̮̮͎͎̰͙̰̝̹̳̖͓͙͎̪̠̦̯͈̞̪͚̥̪̘̫͕͊͆̈́͂͌̏̍͗́̀̍̍̓̾̌͐̈́̊͆́́͂̽̔̏͛̂͊͂́̀̓̀͗̉̒̾̈́͑͒̔̑̄̃̓̓̊̈̈͑̓̓̊̋͗̆̐̊̾̊͌̆͗̄̎͒́͆̊̈̿̏̌̈́̈́̚̕̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠Ņ̸̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̹̙͔̞̬̖̣͖͉̦̠͔̰̯͇͕̜̮̲̣̩̖̘͚̮͇̥͓͉̞͉̫̹͈̭̝̯̥̲͎̱̲͙̼̯͙̹̠̤̘̙̬̭̜̗̦̱̪͈͇̗̻̳͖̣͕̹̟͖͓͔͇͉̝͈̫͕̖͍̏̉̔͆̏̔̆̆̈́͊͋̈́͒͗̾̉̿̌͆̄̑̈̔̃̍̏͒̃͌̉́͆̎̅̒͊͂̊̆͗̍̀͊̆̂́͌̉̑̏̓̃͌̂̆̀̅̄̚̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅỈ̴̢̧̨̨̭̣̼̠͇̱̫̩̮͕̦̼̮̘̱̹̺̭̻̋͊̓̃̍͋̌͐̀̄͗̋͊̄̈͑̔͌̓́̓̕͜͝Ċ̵̨̧̡̨̨̼̺̮͖̪͖̯̦̫͎͈̝͉̬̩̙̘̪͈̹̪̙̤̙͙͕̼̥̺̪̘̖̰̗̜̠̬̜̭̘̼̥̥̭̫̻̳̪̪͖͚̞͖̣̳̱̘͚̘͈̬̱̱͍͎͍̞̖̙̪̰̥̣̭̑̓͑̿͛̑̔̔͒̂̌͗͋̈́̂͊́̈̎͆͌̊͋͛͊̌̈͋̀̄̓͐͐̒͒͑͆̇̒̋͐̏̓̀́͗̆̃̾͑͂̇̎̊͊̀̈͑̈́͗̈̆̈́͋̋̓̍̓̇͛̀́̾̋͂͋͒̌̇̆͌͊̆̾̅̊͛̈͌͑͒̀͐̽̉̋̌̏̈́̂̈́̔͐͋̂̃̅̄̿̈́̒̌̑̄̈́̅̂̈́͋̃͋̓̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ that said "S̵̨͖̞̻̰͖̙̜͚̒͒͝O̸̭̞̗̠͈͈̜̍ͤ͘ͅR̖̮̟̍͋̿̈́ͦ̋R̪̫̟̹͕̮̞̅ͥ̄̾͑̍̓͜Ỷ̶̳͔̱͊ͣ̈́͊ ̨͙͓̟̇̈͝M͇̻̳̫̟̜̉̅ͪ͂́͆͘O̶̵̤͕ͣ̇̅̆͆ͦ̀M̴̴̤̖̗̼̑̽͒ͪ́E̟̺̜̬̪͔̽̂͂ͨ̐͊̂ͨ̅͢N̔͗̃͠͏̸͓̫T̸̗̰̂ͮ̔̀ͦ ̾ͨ͌͊͏͔̳̥͈͎ͅṖ̢̹̼̈́͂́͊͒ͦ̌͢L̪̟̱̰̞͈͋ͥ̌̿̎̌̑͘È̶̪̼͙̱̔ͨ̓ͪ̂A̤͍̻͉͙̙̠ͬ́̈͐͑ͩ̚S̟̙̦̓̀ͬ̊̀̿̍͠ͅE͂͛̓͒ͥ́̆ͫ͊͏̟" and the tv channels cykled through. "Oh wheres bob bee tee doubleyou". "Hes down in the basment hes gotta fix up a buncha crap they broke". Shish was all like "uhhh whomstdve broke it, and what d'ost you mean basement". Barry jumped on the couch and said "yo charlie put on some good ass music hes gotta hell of a story to hear". The orange tv said "N̴̷O͠W̵͟ ̡P̶̢͟LA͘Y̷I̡̛͞Ǹ̢͢Ǵ̕" and some smooth jazz came in

Chapter 32.1: They pay a visit

Hours later barry was like "ayyyy imma get up now" it was late in thge morning with lots of ugly noises downstairs. Varry went down the stairs case with bob in the kitchen and ample supplies. "Ay bob the fuck you doin im trynna sleep" "barry just in time" "for what" "not sure". He put more peels in the milk and blent it well. Bob saved it in a drum he found. "I bought out all the moomoo milk and ibeeprofen i could find and im blending this crap up". Bob tipped his chef hat. "Everywheres sold out i had to go onine". A ding at the doorbell happened and bob got a box of milk and a can of ibeeprofen. Bob blended the crap out of it and barry put on channel 58 but there was no localnews. 30 minutes gone bob was done and has a huge thing of ugly colored thiquid (thiq liquid). "Whew"... "okay wheres this going now". Barry got some count chocula and said "aint fittin in the fridge". Well drat. "Maybe theres a basement or sum". Bob snapped "you know i never did look for that". He went outside to searching. Barry finished hus count chocula and got his shower. Shish used up all the industrial sop already so he had to take forever with the normal stuff. Barry got out and opened the shades a bit. 3 polic cars were there and bob was on the ground under someones foot. Barry took a moment to process. "Oh no you AINT" and he got his slippers on. He grabed the m249 and LaQueesha from the closet where he put it before. But then the tv started making lots of noises. Barry stoped to listen to them. Then they turned off and he heard sligth foots moving away. Barry went down slowly to the down part and looked the corner. Officeer jenny took a picture of the conconction container and wrote something. Barry took out the axe and moved. Jenny thought she heard something so she took out the bowling ball and paused. she turned as barry had the axe over his head. "Halt there you make another step and ill use this on you so dont". … "aight" barry threw the axe at her chest then he curb stomped her face in the wood floor. "Jenny are you alright in there" jenny asked. Barry rememed they still had bob. "Shit i gotta like, diversion or sum". Barry opened a window at the front and the jennies had bowling balls ready. "Come out with your hands up or ill throw this" she said. "Yeah me too" she said. Barry looked at bob who was nervously there. "Oh imma show you hands up" he said and left. "Jenny im nervous" jenny said. Two severed arms came out the window. "That enough?" barry asked behind cover. All of the jenny except one ran at the door. They busted the doorknoboff and barry yelled and started swinging

"God damn" bob said out there. He even saw a jenny fly to the ceiling 4 times. "Jenny to base we need backup, repeat we need backup". "Jenny to jenny thats a 10-4". Barry kicked the door open and was drenched in red and psycho. "PUT THE MOTHERFUCKIN RADIO DOWN SWEETIE" barry smiled and pointed the m249. "Jenny to base hes m-" and barry turned her into swiss cheese. Bob got up and looked around ans said "okay theres a cellar there so im gonna move that down before this crap starts". Bob dragged it down into the basement door and locked it with a stick. They moved the furniture as barracaede to the front door. Suddenly the orange pager snapped a lot and said "jenny to jenny were like 1 minute away". "Yo barry go get that pager bring it in here" so he did. Bob quick loaded some 10mm mags and barry checked his m955 belt. "HOLD IT" and bob went up and got his belt. He got the fridge and put some needles of conconction he made on the side. "You should rig that on ya gun" barry said. "...DAMN THATS A GOOD IDEA" but then the door broke open and jennys came in the door and window. Bob and barry layed down lead all over the friggin place. Barry got hit with a bowling ball and got dazed. Bob took his axe and blocked another ball. "Stop resisting" jenny said. "No" bob said and pushed her away. He shot her in the gut two times and sprayed across the wall to kill 3 more. "From the upstairs" bob yelled and barry threw a table at them. One jennys was picking up the container. "HANDS OFF MY DRAINK BITCH" and barry punched her out cold. Bob got hit inthe guy with a ball and he crumbled down. he losted his lunch on the floor and cant breathe. He picked him up and dunked his face in the contaner. Bobgot up and gave him a thumbs up. Barry did too and they had a friends moment but then jenny broke the wall open and said "the law always wins now i will bowl you into a STRIKE". She threw 27 balls at them. Bob took LaQueesha and blocked them all then did a jumpkick at her gut and shot the polic motorcycle so it explouded. "Barry we need to build this wall" so barry found some planks and made the hole go away. They two went outside and there was 50 more jjennies on a motorbike but then the bike turned orange and crashed and everyone feel off. "?" he said then they jumped on all of them,. Barry and bob got from "M̷̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̺̤̺̞̻̳̤̦̖̱̺̼͉̱̹̱̯͈̮̖͚̳̗̤̰͓̳͓̲̬͇̺̯̤̻̰̲̦̣̮̞͉̺̖̰̠͉̟̘̫̜̘̫̹͚̳͔̥̩̔͋̊̎́͒́̐̈́͑̏̎̓̾͑͐̄̍̽̽͐̅͐͒̓̍̏͋̑͛̒̈́̄͌̀́̈́̾̇̉̽̀͗̀̍̂͌̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅO̶̧̢̨̨̨̱̞̪̗̫̙̱̠̙̺͔͓̠͇̳͍͔͔̥̘̯̱͍̙̣̰͈̰͉͕͈̯͖͆̌̃͝ͅT̸̢̧͓͇̲̪̤̖̟̯͔͍͈̰̪̣͙͈̱̹͎̦̳̳̖̞͙̈́͒̈́͂̄́́͒̉̊́̎̊͒́͛̀̔͑̿̓͐̽̓̓͜͜͠ͅͅƠ̸̡̨̡̛̪̲̠̺̜̘͚͈̗̘̹͉͉̫̰̗̼̫̤̮̤̲̖͕̞͈̲͚̲̜̞̖̖͉̪̜͎͖͔̘̤͎͖͈̠̜̙̖̻̗̥͈̱̳̗̣͉̤̘̣̮̗͇͕͔̝̦͎̺͖͇͔͉͈̪̣̠̙̬̩̈͗̾͌̽̑̽̿͛̂̿̓̎̽̌́̈́̑̃̄̉̔̂̈́͋͂͐͗͋͗͐̎̂̄͌͗̎̂̽̄͗́̔̀̉͊̏̈́̿̎̅̈́̔͆͌̄̒̏̌̎̀̆̈́̌̏͂̈́̈́̆̄̈́̓̃̃́̍̇̊̈́͛̈́́̕͠͝R̶̢̛̛̛͕͎̪̅̊̈̽̋̀̃͌̄̆̈́͑͑͊͗̎̈̆͆̾͛̆͐̍̓͗͆̉̽͛͛̈͊̽̎͆͆͊̓̈͂̔͐̌̄̑̏́̉̅͆̔̈́̔̅͒́́̓̏̏͌̎̏͂̂̂͛̾̍̿̓̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝C̷̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧͇̝̫̰̪̪̼̲̤̪̯͚̗̹̝̘͍͓̪̺̗̳̱̘̦͓̙̳̝̝̣̪͈̙̰͕̟̪̤̘̭̮͙͈͉̩̫̬̯̲͇̫͇͍͍̤̘̠̩̱̙̪̰͈̹̀̆͂͌͑̉͆͌̔͋̈́̓͐̌̏͘͜ͅY̸̢̨̛͔̤͇͍̏́̈́͒̎̅́̓̒͋͛̅̽̐̌͗̍̋̑̐̓̚͜C̵̛̫͎͔͓̱͕̼̣̤̽͒̋͋̌̔͌̆̽́́̎́̓̌̏͊͛̄̅͆̊̾̇̒͒̌̋̓̂̏̌̐̈́́̍͐̎̓̔͛͂̉̋͌̓̋͛̐́̌͂̋͑̏͑͆̆͋͛̊͂̎̏̋̔̄̊̌͂͌͗̀͊̐̈́̃̾͂͌̑̚̕̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝Ĺ̸̨̡̨̥̪̱̤̜̹̼̞̺͕͔͚̻͈͙̜̟̞̩̖͓͔̥͕̜͕͚͉̭͉͙͖̫̖͙̱̠̻̲̗̫͚̰̹̖͙̯͉͔͍̗̟̱͖̜͙̬̤̮̋̈́̎̋́̈́̄͑̔͑͋̈͌̐̾̈́͐͋̽͌͋̀̂̅͂̔̏͑̍̌̾͂̑̓͐͑̀́͗͂̈͌̿͂̃͒̒͌̽̂̊̑̈̀̌̓̀͗̿̀̄̾̀̑̃͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȨ̴̨̧̢̨̡̠͙̳͓̰̜̦̯̪̗̺̣͖͉͚͚̫̼͙̣̙͚̦̭̙̤̮͍̯̪̠̗͍̤̖̖͍͉̤̉̇̔̔̉̎̈̋̉͒͑̄̓͂̈́̉̈́̚͜" said "R̵̩̥̦̀͋͛͑͌̊͜E̸̫͔̼͆̉̓̅̕̕S̶̟̆̾͒͐̕͝ͅͅĪ̴̱̥̳̪̲̓̈̎̀͘Ṣ̶͈̑̿̒͑͘̚͝T̴̡̟̦̺̤͍̞̆̆͋̕̕͠A̵̡͙̍͆̈́͝ͅN̸̨̟͓̥̻͍̔̆͌̀͒̕Ċ̶͙̇͊E̷̪̜̱̹͇̐͗̒̏̃̃͝ ̷̡͓̪͚͇̾ͅG̶̨̛̳̓̓̂̇́Ô̴͉̼̾̈́̀́̍̚N̷̢̠̼̪̬̈́͂̒̒̍̾̍E̵̥̳̓̒̂;̴̝̘́̓̐̊͛̊͠ͅ ̷̧̛̹̳̻̙̳̾͗́̊̍̕N̶͚͖̒͗̒̑E̵̱̼̙̓͌̈͐́E̸͈̥̮͚͆͌̃̏͗̄Ḓ̶̀̔̊̃̚͝ ̶̬̥̻̜̍̒̂́͛͠Ä̸̬̩̱Ș̷͎̣͈̈̓́ͅS̶̬̓̾́̿I̵̫͉̙̲͊͑S̶̛̛̥̰̈̂T̸̖͉̣͎̳̟̾̊͛Ą̶͙̦͋͒̔̂̊N̴̟̼̬̯̝̑C̷͓̼͓̐̾̈̉͝E̶̛̙͑̃ͅ". Bob dragged the boke intide and barry scratched his ear. "C̶̨̛͙̭̫̟̖͓͚͎͖̪̫̤̼͓̞̖͇̹̯̗̮̲̯͍̜̥̮̝̠͖̏̒͋͋̊́͂̋̈͋̈̏͆͊̎̌̑̐̀̑̈́̈̈́̏̊̓̈̐́̀͐̑̔̾́̇̓̊̊̍̈́̌̈̕͝͠ͅǪ̶̢̡̡̨̛̞̰̱̙͎̜̝̖͈̝̺̥̭̠̘̼̥̪̻̱̞͉̳̟̠̹͈̠̣͇̜̗̜̣̺̫̳̝̻̼̭̗̥̓͂̓̇̄̑͐̈̂͛͊̈́̑̊̈́̍̽̾̂͑̂̒͋͋͒͌̿̓͐̔̅̓̓̉͒̈́̈́͑̽̾̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅN̸̢͍̗̻̥͇͓̜͎̘͚̻̞͙̬̱̓̑̽͌̃͐̓̾̿̄̀̈́̈́̿͛̓̽͋͆̈́̈́͛̐̄̒̀̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝Ţ̸͕̟̠̥̘̗̣̜͚̫͓͙̟̟̗̞̰̦̍̌̓͋̈́̓͠ͅͅḀ̶̛̛̭̗̗͉̘̀̋͑̏́̓̏̍͗͆̆̐̋̆̒̓̒͆͆̈́̾̉͐̈̿̐̔̀̅̄͛͑̈́̋̈́̎̍̑̓̃̋̏̅̒̔̆̑̚͠Į̴̛͈̪͙͚̦̱͍͚̙̮͙͕̫͕͍̠͙̪͓̞̖͕͔̈́̀̈́̈́̂̊͊̈́̃̈́̒͒̎͋̆͂̈́̽͒͋̈́͊̈́̈́́̈́͒̌̏̌͑̎̒͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠ͅŅ̶̧̛̭̰͓̰͈͙͓͇͇̩̥̰͇͕̠͔̤̼͙̫̺̯̱̦̠͕͇͕̦͈̞̅̂̊̅̐̃̌͑͗͐̈́͊̅̈̑͐͐̀͋͛͜ͅͅͅE̵̛͎̪̝̹̥̳̳̭͔̍̊̀͛̀̾̾͋͂̒̃̔̀͛̇̓̀̿̽̀̚̕͝͝͝Ŕ̷̡̛͎̥̮̪͙̟̖̞͓̭͎̱̩̩̪̯̒͊̿͊̌̍̎͂͐̉̍͗͋͆̇̍̈́͛̒̾̄̂͑͛̽͆̍̒̓́͘̕͘͜͝͠͠" bike mesaged him. Bob went to the thing "ypu mean this hear". "the fucks a bike want wit our draink". "YO WAIT WHY A BIKE TEXTIN ME ANYWAY". "YEAH WHO WAS FRIDGE YELLING AT ME EARLIER" bob rsaid. They put their fists on there hips and looked at the bike. "Ā̸̧̧̧̼̱͕̦͍̫̪̩͉̞̦̣͓͍̭̼̼̲͎̺͇͙̒͐̍͑̓͛̂̀͐̔̎͆́́͛͋̇̾̇͊͗̽̊̈̓̎͘͝͠͝ͅS̵̫͕͖͔̙̈́̋̓̅̃͌̃͆͊̎̓̑̍͐͑͐͛̽̈́͆͂̋̚͠S̵̗̰̥̺̻̼̰̞͈̱͛̓̀̐͌̿͒͗̌͒͋̈́͑́͌̚͘̚͘͜͠I̶̡̨̡̨̨͚̩͈̫̥̘͚̗̲̯̮̱̯͈͉̟̼̅̌̌̀S̴̡̨̨̨̛͕̯͍̦̖̟̹̹͉͈̣͍͔͉͈̯̱̳̞̈́̽́̊̈́̇̅̅̾͑̕͘ͅT̶̹͈̉̀̀͊̌̒̆̾̇̽̂̋̐̈́̀̑̕̚͠͝͠A̶̧̛̞̝͖̻̼͔͉͔̺̭͔̞̭̩̲͉͕̥̖͎̰̖͚̣̱͗̌͑͊̓̎̃̎̈́̽̓̉̊̚͜͜N̴̪̗̪̯͈̭͛͋̆̈́̾̕Ĉ̶̼̘̟͍̞̝̞̻̏̒͊̑͆E̷̢̛̞̠͎͎̻̼͎̞̠̰͇̼̖̣̭͇̗̲͎̩̰͙͚͗̿̓̈̅̓͊̂̃́̒̒́̆̀̈́͌̈́͒͋̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̬̹̜̫̀̄͑͌͒̽̄́͗̅̔͌̌̋͆̉́̄̈́͆͌͌̈́͝͝͠͠͝Ĉ̶̛̛͇̭̬̭̳̺̦̼͚̰̪̗̫̳̳̘͎̲͚͖̤̠̲̳̜̖͚̫̙̔̃̔̎̈́̓͒͌̏̊̍̔͋̀̇̈́͐̕̕͝R̸̨̦͈̦͉̘̙̗̞͓͚̪̺̲͈̳̜̯̤͕͚̭̹̂͊̊ͅƯ̵̢̧̤͍̳̜̟̖͎͉̘̜̲͎̯̼̲̝̯̦̲̹͕̣̩̬̋͋̾̔̋͗́̈́̑͋͗̐̊̏̊̆̇͐̄̃̏̚̚͜͝ͅC̸̢̨͚̝̫̟͚̻̦̱̱̝̰͎̲̫̜̮̯͕͙͇̣̲̹̙̭͖̄̀̈͊̒̀̐͆̇̑͛̆͊̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅI̷̧̡̧̛̞͔̭̬͇̞͚̤͓̰͕̼̫̗͒͛̌̇̊͐̔͋͂̈́̓͌̒̿̍̒̀̀͛̉̄̽̓̏͌̐̾͝Ạ̶̛̙̤̰̃̀͆̓͐̓̈́͗̉̓̀̆̐͑̆̍̎̈́̿̂̔͘̚͝͝Ļ̶̧̺͉̩͕̪͈̦̫̲̜̥̗̭̱̽͐͛̋͑́" bike said and revved loud. "Agh okay fine heres your uhhh….." bob looked at barry. "Draink". "O yeah". Bob poured some on the bike and the radio sizzled and fizzled and blew up. Their was silence for the next a minute. The orange sucked out of the bike and a orange thing with electricitys was hovering there. "Are you one of suggys ghost dildos" bob was cautious. They got a new contact ROTOM. "Arent you just two funny" it said in telegram™®©. "Uhhhh so youre the thing that makes the orange" bob said. "yeah i live in electric stuff watch this" it messaged and went into the tv and tuned to a political ad. "YO WAIT KEEP THAT SHIT ON" barry said and rotom tuned up the volume from within oooo spooky. Rosanna was on the tv and said "-dated list of my supporters. My friend the election night is coming to a closer and we need all the help we can get to defeat the ruthless crime ridden child hatred opposition known as shish. his plans are disaster like is ugly hair is and he cant be in office because i wanna be in office because im better, please get out there and show him what we the people really want to do" and the words SINNOH UNITE on the screen in partiot colors. Then bottom text happened it said sponsored by k inc and it cut to the food channel again. "Damn that son of a bitch" barry said. "Whats up with her" bob said. Barry explained everything to bob about the mission to stop k inc by coming here. "Ahhhhh this all makes sense now i think" and rotom came out of the tv. "Oh yeah why cant you just talk like us" bob said. "Idk try putting a moto smartwatch on a ghost" he telegram™®©ed. "Why cant you just become a smartwatch or something" and he gave him the look

So then it was all done and bob moved draink to the celler outside and barry did some pushups. Bob came out all dirty and sweaty holding something. "The hells that it looks ugly" barry said. Bob prouded it up and said "its my own invention which i can load draink in it and shoot it at someone like you said before watch this" and bob pulled the trigger. BLOP it went in barrys side and he tore it out. "THAT SHIT HURT IMMA BEATCHO ASS". "YOU DIDNT LET IT GET INSIDE OF YOU AAAAAAAA" and bob ran away down and locked the door. But he was right it didnt inject in barry proparly. Barry took some and felt tons of better so he ran a mile outside and came back and was tired. Juts then shish came in the door

Chapter 33: opportunity sings

"Whats everybody its shish here" he said to the camera. Bib was filming shush at the kitchen beacuse shish could fim bob but shish cant hold a cemra not shakingly to save him life. It was the evening and bob wanted to post on STARTKICKER his new idea for products. He can use the funds to the stop k inc mission maybe. Shish mixed the ibeeprofen with the milk while he singing. "Now i know what your thinking" he said. "Looks like abortion". … "but it ACTUALLY doesnt":. "You see thats putred rose red but this is milky pink maroon like those, ugly windows shades there". Bob looked at the shades and said "yes they are ugly". Barry was in the camera so he dabbed. Shish turnt up the blendter and the orange tv played more good hippy music because everyone that wants to kickstart something in a video haves annoying generic soyboy hippy music in the background if there product. "And so with our new, draink" shish moved his hand in front of it to shiw the world what an amazing it is "you can improve your quality of life, and it will give you infinite pleasure". Shish drank it and said "this is good for you" then it ended

"Shish that was your good at acting" bob said. shihsh played candy crush and through up on his phone. "Mmmm i can smell the doug already" bob said and went downstairs to do more science. "Oh yeah actually i need more things for my science barry go get me some okay thanks" and he shut the door. Barry groaned and got up. "Yo orange boi where can i get me summa dose science chemicals". The musics stoped and a map was on the tv then on his revvl. "YOU ARE THE FASTEST AVALIABLE ROUTE" rotom text. Barry put his axe on his bac and wet out the door

Chapter 34: opportunity aint free

When barry was out of woods he realized something. "Holup whats wrong with this city its a shitty citty". Barry didnt barely see anyone there. Jubilife was almost empty completely with some people over there. "What happens" he remembered. He stole the science and walked home. "Hey you cant steal that you must pay for it" the science cart said. "K" and he paid 200

When they got home no one could eat dinner because ther wAS NO DINNER. "bob supply nourishment" shish said and did a backflip but he didnt. "okay im gonna whip up the AUDI special" he said and put the barrel of DRAINK downstars. Bob poured the tomato soup in the bowl but it caught on fire. "Jesus arceus" shish said and played Clone Hero Go

He pinched the pepper in the concoction and it glowed purple somehow. "This better be good" shish said and drank the tomato soup with so muych black pepper. "Wow this is so average im gonna go work out more"

Shish made a ladder out of tree branches and went to the roof and did insporation pushups and situps and he then ran 2 miles outside around the eterna forests. He wanted a good view but there was too many idiot trees in his way. "An idea conconcts in my brain to construct a shelter upon this tree". Shish clibed the tree by the way and to see what a great view he could have. Good golly he could see eternal city over there and even the armored transport cars off in the distance going somewhere as it got late. "Wait a minute im tired im gonna go to sleep". Shish said and went the sleep on a lower branch

Chapter 35: day 2 of train

Shish fel off the tree because bob kicked it. "aaaaaaaOOOOOEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" shish said. "Cmon lets go run those miles" bob said. Shish ate breakfast flakes and laced up. Shish and bob ran 2 miles and bob was fine but shish was fat. They finished and shish had nose bleeds. "Wow that really hurt you huh" bob said. "Yeah it really pushed my limits to far out extremes bro". Bob picked shish up and said "cool go run 2 more". Shish got up and said "aAUUUGHHHH". Shish ran 2 more and was doing the fatboy run with trex arms and puked when he got back. "Running sucks" shish said and threw a bag he found. Bob took his asp 10mm and aimed at him. "Uhhhh huuhhhhh uhhhh huuhhhhhhh" shish breathed. Shish tried to run away but bob shot him in the ass. "Gyeuuuuuughhhh" shish defeated. He had a needle in there and couldnt run anymore. But then he felt numb inside and got up. "Oh is that crap you have in the basement" shish said. "Yeah and im messing with the formuler to do different things like this is for after exiercising". Shish said "but i hate exercising i wanna play video games all day". "Shut up slovenia back home made me do this exercising crap without" and he turned to the camera he had set up "doctor bobs energy draink now for sale online". Bob uploaded it and said "oh yeah go do some weights or something". Shish said "no i" then bob shot the tree so shish ran down to orburgh city to pump some serious irons

Oh but wait a minute who do we have there "yooooo shish itsme dude hahaha" rork said. He put the SYLANT bottle down and went to high five shish who weant to weightroom. Shish looked the door and massive lifted and rork kept the nockat the door "uh hey shish buddy you locked me out by accident hahaha". Shish was there for 2 hours massivelifts and wet out the window on the back becuse rork wasnt there but "ouch golly gee my musles hurt from all that but im aim getting so STRONG". But he was so hungry he could eat a ponyta. "Hey you cant do that" p0k3p3t4 said and shish punched his face up. Sish ran back to home house and bob shoot him with DRAINK fluids and it didnt hurt anymore. shish isnt afraid of needles bvecause hes really cool and tough because he likes motorcycles. "Oh yeah gitcho ass up here i got a gift for ya" barry sasid because shish came upstairs next. It was a present shish shook it and said "oh boy oh boy what can it be". "The skrrtmaster gone and i forgot you know how to do this so i found one inside of someones car" barry said. He opened it up and it was a !folding sk8b0rd!. "Ayyy now ya can have easy transportation or sum".

But shish stared at the b0rd for a really time

"Uhhhh…" shish you ok he asked. Bob came up and said "you whats up with him". … no one knew. But then barry he remembered something. "...oh yeah…." …

Chapter -18: flashback of a bad day

"_SHISH MAN I JUTS GOT A JOB AS THE SAMSCLUB"1! BARRYS POV HE WAS REALLY HAPPY TO WINNER SUCH A POSITION. SHISHS POV "BARRY THATS SO GREAT IM GONNA GO OUTSIDE NOW ITS SUCH A GOOD DAY". BARRYS POV "OK SHISH ILL SEE YOU AROUND I GOTTA GO TRAIN TO BE THE BEST" SHISHS POV "LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS?" THEY LAUGHED. NARRATORS POV SHISH WENTR OUTSIDE TO THE VACATION ISLAND AND EVERYTHING WAS BROKEN A LOT STILL SHISHS POV "MAN I HOPE THE GOVERNENT FIXES ALL THIS WE BECAUSE IF YOU REMEMBER TOMARSE AND I JUST FOGHT THE 1337 4 NEFARIOUS LIKE A MONTH AGO OR SOMETHING" UNFOLDED THE RADICAL SK8B0RD HE STOLE WHEN HE FIRST GOT THO HIS NEW HOME VACATION ISLAND. NARRATORS POV HE WENT TODOWN TO THE YOURAD RINK SHISHS POV "AH THIS AIR IS SO FRESH" NARRATORS POV HE LIKED AIR. SHISHS POV HE GOT MASSIVE SPEED AND HIT THE QUARTPIPE SO HARD HE DID A 720 FS MIRACLE WHIP. SOMEONES POV "WOW THAT WAS SO GOOD DUDE" SHISHS POV "THANKS BUT WHO ARE YOU" SOMEONES POV "IM A SKATER JUST LIKE YOU AND I SHIP AT VANS OF THE WALL AND HOT TOPIC BVECAUSE IM DIFFERNT THAN EVERYONE ELSE I HATE MY PARENTS". SHISHS POV "GO AWAY NERD YOUR SUCH A LOSSER" NARRATORS POV SOMEONE WENT AWAY. BUT THIS BOTHERED SHISH BECAUSE SHOSHS POV HE STOPPED NAILING A NASTY ASS GRIND TO REMEMBER THAT BEFORE HIS TRIUMPHANTCE AT BATTLING EVILDOERS WITH TRUSTY TOMARSE AND THE GAMG HE HAD TO STQART SOMEWHERE. SHISHS POV "MAN WHATEVER HAPENED TO MY PARENTS AND MY FAMILY I TOTES FORGOT ABOUT THEM ITS BEEN SO LONG". THEN SHISHS POV AGAIN A SINGLE TEAR WAS IN HIS EYE. SINGLE TEARS POV "IM MOVING DOWN NOW" BECAUSE GRAVITYS POV "IM GONNA PUSH YOU TO THE GROUND". SHISHS POV HE WAS SO SAD NOW BECAUSE WHAT HAT HE DONE TO GET HERE NOW I MEAN SURE IT WAS GREAT AND HE DID EVBERYONE A FLAVOR BUT WAS DEFEATING EVIL ENOUGH TO SUPRESS THE MEMORIES THAT WHERE NOW FADING AWAY. "MY MEMORY ARE FUZZY BUT I HAD TO START SOMEWHERE SO WHERE ARE YOU MOM AND DADDDDDDDDDD"_

Chapter 35 again: he snaps back into it

"...mom and dad" shish thought about because that there was hish flashback he was having. He shooken his head around and said "uh thanks barry that was so considerate of yoiu". "Ay man dont mention it". Shish remembered something else "oh yeah where did you get that dumb ghetto accent from you didnt have that before" ant barry gave him the look. shish jumpede out the door and on his sk8b0rd at the eterna forest where he was. There was offroad tires on it so he can do on dirt. Shish hit an ollie up and got 100 points. "Heheheh hay this aint so bad i forgot its can be fun". He nit the nollie and dabbed and got 1000000 points. He made faster and was at eterna city now and skrrt around the corner. He did a 360 and hit someone and they ragdolled around. "aUUUUGH MAN". the mans head was bleeding. "Ooooooooo" the man screamed and "you heet me weeth bord sooka my blood comes out". "Oh crap you okay man" shish said. "Be nyot aladrmed ees happens" and he got up. He had only underwear on and no hair left but wait a second. The man brushed the dirt of his bowling ball and shish looked around "hey wait a minute do i know you". He looked and lit up "ahhhh yeeas eet es myister shish, my comrade ees i suggy from the sandgem". They did a super high five "suggy why to heck are you here and not sandgem". "Shhhhh child leesten, will tell you later, you mahst get me to insides, blyat ees not safe here". Shish had a wonder ful idea. "Oh yeah suggy i have a house here actually follow me". Shish sk8ed back home while suggy pushed him and they broke the door open. Everyone stared. "Uhhhhhhhh is he okay" bob said. "Hyello i nyeed clothes and myabe som uhhhh how you say ibeeproofin". Barry knew who this was and said "oooooohhh sheeit" because he remembered suggys prized golden statue. They put ugly clothes on him and bob shot him with DRAINK. "SOOKA YOU SHOT ME" but he felt better "ees good actually". Suggy got up and said "thyank you so much, i do not hyave much to offer please take this i found before" suggy threw the bowling ball and it broke bobs DRANK drum. Suggy sat down and said "you must put on nyews, i cannot tell you what happen byecause you already had flashback before no?" but he was right. The tv came on and the reporter said "...are looking for a man who looks like this" and it was a professionally drawing of suggys face on there. "He is convicted of abusing controlled substances and mass homicide, if you see this man report him immediately like dont even wait a second". "The hell did you do man" bob said and loaded the 10mms in. suggy said "well you see, i remember being in bar, nice lady come talk to me, buys me many dreenk, next thing i know leetle brown man says wait for me, i say blin what do you myean, look back and everyone is laying dead all over, i say no i weel not clyean this up, i run away, i hide in alley till later in morning, i run into shish leeterally." and shish tried bery hard not to look proud but suggy conintinued "ahh yess leetle yellow man ccame from up north, help me out". And barry thinks he knows who it is. "So wait there was someone else too and he got away". "Yes". "uhhh what if he tells on you" shish said. "...kompot i deed not thyink of that i should hide in your house here then no?". "Im sleeping on the chouch you gotta go in the bathtub or something" bob said. "Ahh yes frend, ees comfy in there and so squeaky clean, i weel go wash myself off too". And siiggy went into the wrong room THEN he went into the rigth room. "What a character" bob said and cleaned up the spillt DRAINK.

That evening they were gonna feasted because suggy the guest was with them now. "I weel make you famous fyamily dyinner, cost no money and ees good, make you so stdrong". Suggy stole 150 p0k3 from shish and went out to go to the foreigns market in jubilife. "Wait a cotton pickin minute what happens if that brown dude and the police show up here again" bob said. "Ill fuckem up THASS whats gon happen" barry said. But at least the dinner wasnt that bad when they had it or maybe it was

Chapter 36: Another day later

When shish woke up. "My god i just remembered i realized i slept ALL night" and he got up oh guess who was there. "Hey meistro let go for a nifty run" and bob dragged him outside and shish cried a little bit. They ran 2 miles and shish didnt lift iron he LIFTED iron as in he actually stole it haha get it? "But wait how am i gonna steal this its so heavy". Shish had an idea he went to the mart and got p0k3balls. He hacked them with a hacker app for eelo and caught all of rorks workout stuff and went home. "Hey duuuude want some soylant" and shish said "shut up you gay:"

The rest of the day was normal honestly and so was the next day so im gonna not gonna write about any of this so were gonna skip some chapters

Chapter 39: Now something happens

It was noon and suggy got a message. "Look eet ees customer, wants very supreme, ehhh very nice deelds from the bad dragon". Barry turnt up the tv he wanted no parts of this. "My frend sheesh and ehhhh boob" shish and bob had to turn there heads in the irection of suggy because he was getting they attention. "Yoo must help me deeleever come lets go" and suggy left the house. "Jesus cresus" bob said and followed. "Screw you im staying home" shish said and bob was gave him the look

Bob and suggy went down through jubilife town city. There was many people there and everyone did things. Someone hit bob and said "eyyyyyy im woooaaakin eeeeeeah" "on your bike" bob said it was a good insult. "...hey wait a minute i know you your that MONKEY CHIMP THAT BREAT ME BEFORE" And he took out his speedy helmet and put it on. "Yoo look like thee ehhh, mayjor fehg" suggy said. He did his final pose and said "im EUGENE of the speedwalking association and i chalenge you to a REMATCH". Bob put his hands on his face and walked away. But the mans walking was too speey because he had flames on his shirt "dont think you can get away from me miser i have airo dynamics and something you can LITTERLY never outpace me anymore" and bob said "suggy hes bullying me". 'Ooooohhh yoo want to peeck on frends ahh". Suggys kicked him over and jumped on his helmet "see now yoo are so slow, like tourdtle". "YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF THE QUICKSTER EUGENE" and he walked back home briskly

"Okey now wait heer i shall be back, very suuun" and suggy opened the front door to silph co to go to work. Bob had to wait outside and watch the people walking by and the peoples all wantched him with severely focus. "The hell are they looking at" bob said to them and they would go oh the nerve or some people. He kept waiting for an hour so he went to the stand to get a delicious cheesedurger. "There very fresh its a super new ingredient" the man said and bob pressed a. Bob durger bag fuck. "Im gonna put this in the REFRIGERATOR to make it very fresh" bob said. A while later bob almost feel asleep outside when suggy came out. "Ehhhh cood not find de deelds, have to cancel order for heem". Bob looked at the time "oh but there ees someone eenside they want to see you, very ehhh ooordgent". Bob went inside and the person said "excuse me i am a old lady can you please tie my shoes". Well i mean of course he can he was raised better than that. "Sure let me just heyyyyyyyyyyy you dont have shoes your floating". Then the old lady turned into DARKRAI AND COUGHED A LOT "IM BACK AND IVE GOT SOME NEW TRICKS". "did nt you say that before" bob said and ran away. Darkrai used shadow ball at the building to explod it and bob hit the nastiest shadow claw forever. "GYEUUUUUUUNGHHH" said darkrai and put his nightmare hadns on him, but then he phased out of reality a bit "YOU WILL NOW FALL ASLEEP AND HAVE A VERY BAD DREAM THE MOST WORST ONE EVER".

_bob was eating dinner in his normally house and AUDI was there and slovenia said "guess what sweetums now you get to run 5 miles with me aint that exciting". Bob started to cry so much he couldnt even remember it was all inside his head darkrai was there. "HAHAHAHAHA ISNT THE WORST?". "BUT YOU ARE ALL JUST INSIDE MY HEAD" bob yelled so loudly audi had to turn up the volume. "THERE IS POWER I TAKE ADVENTAGE OF INSIDE YOURE HEAD". Bob was sobing so much because hw was now running and they didnt stop for soda on the beatch. "And when your done we can go lift weights" and he was in duhntes gym now. "AUUUUGHHHH WHY IS IT SO GREASY" and he couldnt lift the 200 p0k3pound weights. then he saw something inside darkrais head. "Oh yeah well whats even that in your head". It was a purple punisher inside darkrais head._

_Everything faded to black_

_Its super effective_

Bob woke up and darkrai was fading away going to wherever he goes its a island i think. "Ees very ehhh, eeefective, belyeev me i knuw" said suggy and he holstered the punisher. "Quick draw mcgaw" shish said but hes not there. Also the power was out in jubilife city and the people became so angry. "With haste" bob said and they ran back to shishs place

Chapter 40: with an old freind

So then at home. "Shish did you forget to lift your daily waights today" bob said becayse hes the boss

_Authors note: bob is boss now because he knows shadow claw like slovenia so hell probably always wins_

"Thats a no from me teach" shish said and did the sideways dance. "Cool then we can run another mile" but when bob went outsicde it was bad. The sky had dark grey clouds and the sunt sometimes poked a hole in it to show through but water was coming down. "Is it rauning"? Shish asked and bob put his hand ont. "Its okay im an expert" he said and he felt wet. "Hmm looks like it so shish go somewhere sunny and run more". Shish started to make his water out of his eyes and got on his sk8b0rd to go east. "I weel come weeth, thees ryein makes me, so sehd" so suggy got on the sk8b0rd with him. They were gone in a 1 minute

Shish fell down the stairs but it was sunyshore city. "It is so suny here". It was so hot so shish went to the beach place. "You suggy dude lets catch some rays" and shish got the chairs. Suggy was sleeping in the sun and became so tan. There was a tainer there and he !d. "Hey sheesh there ees someone heere for yoo". Shish came over and he got caught in the ! "DOOOOOOOH FRIGGLY DARNIT". "I was fishing so much that i had inner zen so let me show it to you". But wait a minute. Shish doesnt have any with him "uhh dude i dont have any thing to fighting you what do i do". Shish looked around and grabed a wingull. He sent out seaking and it used rock smash so shish jumped. "UHHHHHHHHH" he said "WINGULL USE STEEL WING" but it doesnt know what that is and shish threw it at it and took damage "fisherman got in his very stance and pointed extra hard and "seaking you have to counter that with a splash"'!. But it didnt do anything. Shsh found a rock and drew a face n it. "See this is my geudude hes gonna use tackle" and shish did a charged backflip dropkick at the fish and it killed it so hard. Fisherman CLAYTON was fefeated. "Ugh you tangled my line" and shisih got 5000 p0ok3. So good. Byut then just then someone else came over to shish. They were the news crew and then they went to them/. "Holy smokes what an engineering of showmanship that will air on our program tonight so dont miss it. And here we have the winner what is your name". "My names uhhhhhhhh". Shish thought he didnt want to give out his real name since they smelled really bad. He put sand on his face "Uhh my names captain twizzle dick". Shish said and laughed. The microphone person said "well i dont get whats so funny about your name but you won the battle, and you will appear on TRAINER WATCH within very soon on p0k3n3ws. Which is YOU latest source for whats good. Tell us where you came from captain teizzledick?" they asked. "Well im from the forest by eternal city and i think that shish should be they mayor of vacation island because hes the best". "Yes he ees the byest, like ehhhhh, how you say, no one yever wahs" suggy said and hand on him. "Do you have anyone to thank" the camera asked captain twizzle dick. "Uhh yeah lemme thank my boys at home big nibba and slicks mcgicks and that is all u want to say so go away now". "Ok" and they went away super duper. Slowly. shish looked over to suggy and said "but it was a facade for i am actually SHISH" and he brushed the sand off his face to show he was shish. "Mmmm eye steel do nyot byeleev you myeesterious meahn". Shish kicked sand off and pointed down. He hit his feets together and his shoes light up. "Ahhh yessss". And they went to the mart to get some celebrations. Shish got a beer bottle and suggy got some keel. Btu then on th ebeach someone said "hey". roded home on the sk8b0rd but shish hit a tree so much

Tey got home and there was a wrench everywhere. "Whos fixin my mixin with Nixon" shish thought. He went inside and suggy only had a bit of keel. Bob looked up and said "wait a minute do you have any of that keel left". Soggy said "NO NO KEEL LEFT". "But do you have any RIGHT" and bob laughed at his larousse joke. except no one else did. "YOO GET ME BALL, I WEEL BOWLING". Suggy said. "He drank to much:" shish explained with a insidious and melancoly tone. Suggy couldnt get out of the window to leave so he broke it with the keel bottle and climed out. "Hey orange boi turn on that tv" and the tv came on. "Whats that channel for Põkēnews your latest source for whats good" and romtom had to find it. Bob got concerned and asked "the hell are you pudding on that for thats evil news". "Yeah shish remember you cant trust those mufugguhs" barry said. "But its okay because look i gave them my fake name". Nothing was on the tv but boring things. "MOM might like this program" bob reminded. BUT THEN THERE HE WAS it showed shish fighting fisherman CLAYTON and stuff. Shish was so proud of himself and bob wasnt becaus ehe wasnt there. Shish did everyone the flavor of not giving out his real name with the explain that itll will preserve the very identity. … "arnt i the rootinest and tootinest" shihs asked. Bob punched shishs balls so much that they hurt. "WHY THE FRUCK WOULD YOU SAU THATS WHERE WE LIVE NOW THEYRE GONNA FIND US". "yeha were gonna find you" a something said. "WHAT WHO WAS THAT DID YOU JUTS" and then the door exploded and someone was there. A huge gyrados used surf to blow up there door and hit barry so hard he got ko. "JESUS CHRIST I MEAN ARCEUS" shish said and shit hi mwith the lf6.5

Rotom used electricity to hit him and made him week but gyrados got back up and used surf again and broke the table down in front of shish so he doesnt have even any more cover. Shish did a jump roll flip to the couch and blasted withthe judge at his eyes. It hit him in the eyelash and gyraros screamed and flung outside the house back at another zangoose that was there. Shish reloadered and broke at window to proceede after him and bob got LaQueesha. Zangoose swiped shishs shirt and made him scars and bleed. "OHYYY GIMME A MEDICINE" so shish karate punched his face but missed so much. zangorse pinned him toa tree and tied him up. Bob was behind them and threw LaQueesha so hard it hit him in the head and stuck there and he said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Bob pinned with hsi arm around his back and riped the axe from his skull. He hit him with the nothsarp side and cut shishs ties. "Thanks dude but also WATCHOUT". Gyrados used bubble bleam and a bubble popped on bobs face. He flew back 30 feet and hit a tree and a tree feel on his leg. "OH FOR GOD SAKE NO" and shish got up and ran to him and took LaQueesha. "Thank god your alright" and inspected the handle for any cracks but uts a really good one so it doesnt do that. Gyrados used tail whip and lowered shishs defense but he also didnt care and cut a part of his tail off and he screamed so loud. He threw the axe in the air up high and gyrados was gonna eat his alive. Shish blasted the axe into his face with the judge and it got in his mouth so he couldnt close ti anymore. Shish climed to the top of his head and grabed on the white whisker things on there. He shot one off with the hudge and gyrados screamed and freaked out . gyrados used dive and went underwater on land in the forest and shish went down with him. He grabed the axe from his mouth an d cut more whiskers of him and caused red water so they couldnt see. But shish couldnt breathe so he had to swim up so he could walk again. "Uhhh huhhhhh uhhhh huuhhhhhh" sish breathed. He looked at the ground to make sure gyrados wasnt gonna come all up in his grill. Minutes and seconds passed and he didnt though. "The hecks going on i guess he l"but leaves were shaking. Shish turned to the upabove him and saw a purple thing

And then, A no thing


	4. THE OBSTRUCTION

Chapter 41: Where am he

Shish asked when he came too. The gorund wask rockin back and forth with such a tilt and the soudn of waves was there when he struggle his feet. But his feet were tried together and his hand son a pole behind him. The shuppett came in and said "shuppet shuppet". But this meant something so shish had to say "wait what are you talking about you senseless heathen". The shup floatered up to the other floor and it said things again. Shish heard a girl stream in distress. "MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT" shishs braintold shish. "Ive gotta make a QUICKLY ESCAPE WITH SKILLFUL" for someone needs his dire help. Shish cutted the rope from his arms with his fingernail after and hour. And then his feet one. But shish had such SHARP LOOKS that they just feel off. He got up and had nothing on him so he got the rope. He opened the door super slowly and was a duskull out in the hallway walking around. Shish threw some of the rope at a plant and it went and dirtected all of its attentions at the plant because plants dont just make noises ya know. Shish put the rope around his neck thing and pulled but it went through. "Golly gee" shish reminded "the gohst is not afftected by this normie rope". Shish licked on the rope so it was water type and then choken him out. He heard shuppet shupping again and more screams! Shish snucked to the stairs going up and heard a wave crash on the something almost as if…. "Sweet molten lava cakes this is a boat"! Shish said while on a boat. He haved no short shorts or flippy floppys. He opened a door to a bedroom that no one was in there so he went pee. Then he listened for shups to go to the carefully door for he was on to the rescue. Shuppet something then said and hish was surprised because he was NOW AT THAT DOOR. heavy breathing and whimpering. Shish busted in and ran up to the shuppet to chokeing it like before. "YEA KILL DAT MUFUGGUH KILL IT KILL IT" something farmiliar said. Shish stopped killing it and lookedup ang said "heyyyyy wait a minute i know that voice". When he turned his head he saw…. His best friend

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DUDE YOU SCRAM L(IKE A WOMAN GIRL AHAHAHAHAHAHA" shish explained to barry. "AY YO USHUT THA FUGGUP MAN IS SPOOKY N SHIT MAN CMON". Shish was laughing so hard someone hearded him from down the boatway which is a hallway thats on a boat because shish remembered hes ona boat. The door slammed again and barry looked at it and started to crying. "Whaddup" something said and shish turned to look. "PLAYAAAAAAAAAA"!111. It was a ice bear with superblack glasses. They were so black you cant even see from them and my god were the coolest damn things this side of the missippi. "I am cold you are so cool" shish said. "AY YO SHUT THA FUCKUP" he said in a high pitched tough voice "but foreal doh thanks playa" and he put his paw by his mouth and leaned back . "AAAAND WHO, WE, GOT, HEEERE" and he went over to got his henry freeman baseball bat. He half huged him and yelled "how you been playa, long ass time since we seen, long long ass time". And barry snarled. "And what they say about interest ageein, sum like GAINS ova time amirite?" and he laughed for 15 seconds. He put his bat on his chest and he said "so we gon cut the shit now aight?". "Uhhh dude this is me" shish said. "Oh yeah i knew dat" and he lifted his glasses to see barry "SO WE GON CUT THE SHIT NOW. imma take it, from ya previous actions, thatchu cant, or dont, wanna pay up" and he did the money thing with his fingernails. "You know me playa, i aint about them excuses. And now i gotchu right where i wanchu". He got close to his face so much barry could see him "and you gon pay the fuck up, one way or anotha, brotha". Shish was playing wordscapes and winned the sickest highscore. Then he turned to shish and said "i dont trust that mufugguh there so luckily i gots you ta do what i want now, and if ya dont imma cut his balls off and force feed them to ya". "Thats so overbored but ill do it because the power of friendshuip is really strong" shish said so they hit him with a shower head

Chapter 42: ICEBEAR: THE BANK

"_imma startchu off easy" the icebrear said. Shish got a tissue and listerned up. "We gon sail you off outnat ocean but cant tell ya where cause its classified n shit, and you finna rob me a bank But this aint no normal bank and this aint no cash hit. You boutta go in there and set my old bois free… bank my ass thats a mufuggin prison that is. Might wanna keep it wuiet too, lotsa guards n shit ya feel"_

Before he realized he needed to brush his teeths he hit the sand as his boat hit the sand. He got his bag abd checked his items to work with. shish got his scary mask not his really scary mask and then shish got a hammer and 2 nials and the judge. "Avast, the land with which we have ho" shish said and jumped on a wurmple. Shish asked a dude yo wheres the bank and he said "have you heard of the BIG BANK they opened here? It is the best place to store your POKEMORN so that they do not get lost". Shish went to the market and got some sweetnlow for his coffee. In order to rob this bank shish must understand ths bank

He sat at a bench for 3 hours watching the bank. watching its every move. wknowing it is weaknesses and strengths. "This is mostlikely the most big job ive ever done in my life, i need to ensure my careful or else a slip up can be catastrophic and failure. Careful planing is a must as theres only one shoot at this because if i fail this then my friend on the boat is surely to have a grim fate. But alas i cant let the intense pressure get to me i need to set my mind on a clear path to successville by keeping my vigilants and stay focus". Shish did a monolog and took quite the hefty succ of the coffee. Shish got a beep from snapchat which meant. This was the time. Its now or never so time to break a little bank

Shish went inside the big bank and looked around and there were was a windows everywhere and computers and people holding money. He studied how people did things with the bank. "Hello i want to deposit my money here" someone said first in line. "Sorry this is not a bank for money please try again later" the person desk said. Then the next person came up in line behind them and said "hello i have this money can you deposit it". "no this is not a bank for money next". Shish scratched his chinand said "hmm very interest-ing". He went to the back and there was a coffee room there with people talking. "Ugh this bank sucks i cant believe they wont let me put money here" someone said. "Yeah me too thats the same for me bro" someone else said. He got the keycard from the office upstairs and put it in the metal door because all the others ones were wodden. Shish pressed the keyboard for 15 seconds and he heard a beep. He looked at the door and it wasnt beeping so he pressed it again to put it again and it beeped so he had to go see. On the other side of that place was computers with people working. Somemone was on the phone representing with a customer "no sorry sir we dont store money here please try again later". Then they hung up and got up so shish jumped in the cubicle before he could get sawn by some. "Ugh why do people always call me and now my stupid computer keeps beeping". Shish put down a bag on the ground so he could picckit up and use it for omething else. They person went to the wallphone and called "yeah hello its me spencer yeah uhmmmm yeah my computer kleeps making wired noises send someone down to look at it with me". Shish heard this and got up. He shot the blcak lady and put on her pink dress and went to the place. "..." the person said. "..." shish said. But THEN out of the nick of notwhere shish said "hey im the repair person wheres your problem". "...uhhh here my computer keeps beeping twice.". Shish sloely went down to look at it and there was triangles spinning on the side with hacker person text everywhere. "Oh me oh my what a problem we have here this will take a very to fix, please go far away and do something else while i fix it" he said in a high pitch voice. "...why do they make repair people where masks." "... uhh its protocol to protect the identities of the innocent" "..." and then he left. Shish took off the dress and pressed a computer button and it made noises. Shish put his hand to think more but in his pocket he felt a usb drive. "Bongo" shshi said and put it in the screen. He browsed for files and found one called . "So this is the gumerment secrets they keep from us" and pressed to launch. Greentext said " D" and the cormpter shut down and so did everyone elses. Someone was banging on the keyboard and said "I WAS GOnNA FINISH MY TAXES" and kicked the screen at the wall. "Uhh sir we dont do money here". "Oh yeah" shish skrrrrted back to the other room for checked his corners and saw a timer up there counting down. "Whoa that the heck is that it must be for that big beautiful door" but then a guard came up and saw him. "FREEZE" he said and shish said "bwaaaaaaaaaAAAHHHH". He put his hands up and the guard got some cuffs and went to him. "Juts kidding" and shish kicked his arms off. He put the guard in the server so no one can see him. But then the man glowed yellow. because shish has to confess to the pager. "Nope everythings fine just eating this delicious cake over". And then the timer was at 10 seconds. Shish tigtened his liteup crocs and got ready. But ti was zero so the door opened with extreme prejuduce. Shish ran up to the door and STOPPED because there was a laser there he couldnt touch it. So he didnt

"My god that was a super stressed up time" shish said and as he was in the back. He got out the judge again and saw around the coner 3 guards looking around at stuff. "Guess i gotta keep going back then" then desinced to the back corner in a office with chairs. A guard came by so shish had to hide behind the ciair and then in the back room there was a gaint vault. Shish threw a table at the guard and put the radio in the microwave so he cant call him. "Hmm this is a lot of desk" and shish had so many space on the desk to look from. Shish had to make sure this was the rihgt place for him to be so he held the guards head and said "hey partner is this where we store the money i forget". "UGH JIM you do this ever time this is where the POKEMON are stored we dont put MONEY in this bank." "wait we dont put money in this bank" the other guy said. The guard had to go over there to explain so shish called the number on the phone. "Yeah hey this is the guard that works at the desk, i need to make a deposit thats very large so can you guys at hq open this stupid idiot vault for a minute". "But we need authorzation to do that". "...uhh well i asked my mom and she said i could". "...is she there now"? "Uhh hold on a sec"

Dangit shish thought "how do i get my mom here i dont even know who my mom is its been so long" and he had to think of a girls he knew. He doesnt really know any except for rosanna. Shish called rosanna but she didnt answer. "DAMMIT who else cna i do maybe audi knows hes always so smart and brave".

Booooooop

Booooooop

"eah whats up shish my main man"

"Heyyy audi its me shish like you just said now"

"Yo how have you and whats his face been"

"Barry? Oh not to good hes-"

"No they uhhh the monkey one"

"Oh yeah bob hes god i guess"

"You sure Imean theres been some weird ass shit going on at s1nn0h"

Shish doesnt want to seem not hip and happenin with the times even though he dont know

"Oh yeah were all good its just like a false alarm dont worry about it"

"Cool so whats up shish"

"Do you know of any female genders i need them to pretend to be my mom for something important"

"Uhhh yeah hang on"

Shish looked up athte desk he was hiding under while he waited. He heard a THWOMP and scooted a little bit backwards but when he did his feet on the floor his crocs made a little farting noise. "Heheheh" said the guard.

"Sup buttercup"

"..oh hey, wait you sound farmiliar"

"Probably cause of that while VACATIOM ISLAND crap we did back then"

"OH YEAH ARENT YOURE THAT FOLGERS BITCH"

"..."

"Whats going on"

"..."

But then shish realized she was giving him the look

"So anyway can you pretend to be my mom for something important cool thanks" and he called the guard

"Yeah hey its me the guard heres my mom, go tell him mom tell him you said its okay if i go inside"

"...yeah he can do it"

"..."

Click

"Go inside what what are you doing there"

"Uhh science project cool thanks see ya"

And shish hung up and looked at the huge door opening up before his very eyes. He pushed it the rest of the way and in there was miles and miles of shelves. There was all sortsa creatures and elf monsters in those cages being stored for future usage. Shsh took it all in he doesnt realize which ones he has to get. "Fuck it" he said and pressed the release all button

shwooomp says the cages doors and from now on everything outsided now. "I need to commit the evasive maneuer" and he duck jump dodge dip duck dive dodged to thge side. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the vevrythings said and ran out of the safe cault and into the bank so tha alarm was making a lot of ruckus. "But them somethning grabed him from behind and swung him around a lot! "Ahhhh help me" he said. He got put down and turned around and… oh god please no

":D:D:D:D THANK YOU MISTER XDXDXD YOU FWEED US X3". it was a man in a fury suit he made from a jiggypuff. "...what have i done" shish said and slowly ran away. "AWWWW NO :CCCCC COME BACK PWEASE" he ran after shish who shot all the guard and civvies out of mercy so they didnt have to see what was coming. "Uhh excuse me do they put money in this bank". "you dont want to know what they have in this bank BLAM" shish said and shot him. "Uwu wher are u xccccccccc guysssss halp meh find my fwendddddd" something said and shish ran away faster and tripped on a flower. "DOH FLUBBER NUGGETS" and he said but then the jigglypufff man heard him. Then there was also a zangoose man and a alakazam but that one was real thoug. "Haiiiii ccccccccccccx" zangoose said and shish stood up and cried. He held his head up and put out the judge to his head. He took a deep breath and pulled the grigger. Click. He tried again and click. Click. Click. Clclclclclclclclclclclclclclclclclcick. He opened his eyes and they store at him. "U dont wike us? :`ccccccccccc" the alakazam stepped forward and grabed all of them and glowed purple. "SOMEONE HELP ME FOR TRUCKS SAKE" shish said and zoop

Chapter 43: The unfortunate realization

Shish and co appared on a deck of the ship. "Waaaait a minute i know this place" shish remembered deep in his head. A door got kicked open and icebear said "AYYYY YALL BACK" and they did some high fives n sheeit. Shish walked inside because he needed a minute. Barry was there staring out a window tied to the pole. "Barry these guys are…. Are…"

"Mufuggin furries yeah i know" he said. "Why the fuck you think i left s1nn0h before". "You dont mean." "nahhhh nahh i aint one of them chill, lets just say i got caught up in some shit and i owe them money from something a long time ago, trust me man i didnt wanna do it but i had no damn choice. Thought the cops woulda taken care of em by now-" "BUT THEY DIDNT PLAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the ice bear busted in and said. He got his head and pulled it off. "Hey wait you arent a ice bear at all after all youre just a BLACK MAN". "AYO SHUT THE FUCK UP MAYNE, I IDENTIFY AS A BEARTIC N SHIT". "Uhmm we dont appweciate cwosed mindedness kere mmkaaaaayyyy? Mmkaayyy cx" the 'zangose' said. "Why dont you talk like them you dont sound all cutsey". Shish said. He punched shish in the face "AYO SHUTCHO FACE IM KAWAII AS FUCK MAYNE"

Chapter 44: ICEBEAR: THE DEVON HEIST

_"aight playa its tough bein out inna sea n shit you gotta get me some uhhhh, accessories. yeh. pass the time n have some FUN n all dat with the herms. you finna bust innat devon back in joobeelife. we doin some research n preplannin n shit looks like you lookin for a SUGGY or sum he the tester for what we tryna get our claws on"_

suggy. whait just a cotton pickin minute. where do I know that suggy name from. shish literally put his thinking metaphor on to scour his brain for the apropriet Intel. But his head hurted and he couldnt dind any Intel all he could find was AMD. "auuuuugh so many cores he said. But im fun I can do it" shish got his judge and a samsclub bag he found and he saw berry. "hang tight dude don't go anywhere I'm gonna get you outta there soon just lay low and don't move". barry looked at the rope around his self and the pole and said "imma try my best to stay still but I cant guarantee you or anything ya feel". shish got on the lifeboat and looked down ready to get unconscioused and sent to his location. but then it lowered and someone else feel in. shush looked around perpendiculer and some alakazam was there staring as him. They starred at each other for just a lotta time and he has to sneeze. " AYYO MY BOY ALLY COMIN WHITCHU HE SAID HE DONT TRUSR YA NOTTA DIP ON US". the icevear threw a bat at shish and he ko

shish had a really sweet dream where he was nailing a double nollie nose slide bluntflip at the skateboardster part. Someone cherred him on as the opponent tried to do a fingerslide triple doubleflip but he fell off and ended the combo. Shush manualed around him and said "YOU SCARED YET BOAH YOU SCARED YET". the person had his head low and cried. shish went to him and started at him. then he felt nothing in the air. everyone was gone. the sky was a grey void and the audience didn't care anymore. Shish stopped and got of his board and his baord was gone. Then the houses where gone and the trees became wasteland. the drums to black hole sun started playing somewhere. shish found a cowboy hat floating in the wind and he put it on. it went in his head snugly and he lost control and shot thru space and time faster than speed

shish woke up and said " sorry was I snoring". ally the alakazam took his hand thingy of his shoulder and looked back to the shore. shish didn't recognize anything going on and the area didn't make sense. "Whyd you put us here this place dont make a sense at all". shishs phone was not battery. ally pulled him up to the shore to go through the Forrest. So many trees. shish tried to make to small talk "so uhh where you from ally are you a homegrown champion". ally shook him head no. hmm. "Uhhh do you talk that much". Ally shook him head no. Jeez touch crowd. "so uhhh howd you like get the name ally what an interesting name wow." ally looked at him with the look. "what dude Im just like saying, its like part of what you are with a y at the end it seems very uncreative". the forest was everywhere and full of trees. their was big trees and small ones. one time there was a tree that looked like it could be cut down. shish mustard all of this energy to make an extreme finger point. " ALLY UUUUUUUUUSE CUTTTTTTT". nothing. "ON THAT TREEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee". ally kicked it over. shish safety checked the judge and got a plastic bag out because someone was there. ally pointed at him and he became red on the outside. shish stared at it "WHIA HOWD YOU DO THAT" and shish put bag on his head and kicked his face a lot. now that was so cool. jubilif city was dead ahead after time and they came from the trees on the side. "wow been a while since I was at this s1nn0h this place is a dump". shish talked to someone and they said "there's changes going on here". shish wandered what that could mean. ally pulled him to the Devon corp building and they went in the door. the receptor was there and said "hello welcome to Devon corp what would you like to do here". and shish got a poketch watch. "bitch I got a moto 360 why would I want this crap" and he gabe it to ally. Ally wet to the side and pointed the dirextory at the toys section. "Hmmmm ahh yeah that's probably where suggy would be at if they want accessories to have fun, because toys are fun right". shish went to the front desk and unplugged something to plug in his phone and moto360. "excuse me sir that was my computer how am I supposed to work in these conditions". "Bitch shut up also where's the toys section at I wanna buy something for my son billy" shish said and lied when he said it. shish would never have a son because girls hate him. this made shish cry because he didnt figure out why women hated hum it was so lonely. The receptor looked puzzled and examined shish up and down. "Hmmm you seem young to have a son are you sure you aren't lying to me". shish adjusted his coller "yeah totally I mean cmon why wouldn't i" He looked back and ally was gone. "sir that alakazam doesn't count as a son you didn't birthed it". "NO BITCH A REAL SON HERE LEMME CALL HIM". shish got his phone from the wall and called AUDI

Booooooooooop

Booooooooooop

Booooooooooop

Booooo "ey shish what's poppin brother"

"Yo audi I'm at the place I need someone to be my son for this pretty lady here at Devon corp"

"Oooooo she has a daddy kink huh"

"Not funny AUDI its for business reasons, even though you am the funny person I ever knew"

"yeah hang on I know someone that can help gimmesec"

... but also his battery was at 4%. shish looked around and saw the receprot threw the window staring at him taping her foor.

"What's poppin honeybun" Slovenia said

"Quick I need you to be my son"

"Uhhhh don't you neef a guy for that"

"Don't be a silly splips its the current year"

"What kind of business are you conducting anyway just go get a real family or something"

shish didn't say anything and it was so quite.

"Your giving me the look arent you, okay fine put me on Ill try my best"

Shish went into the place and put it on speaker.

"Hello whos this" receptor said. then Slovenia really did it now.

"Uhhh whoa are you a really girl" Slovenia said "You sound really pretty"

Receptor laughed at billy and said "are you billy or not"

"Yeah sure I'm billy but you can call me tomorrow"

"hahaha you know you're in public now right people can hear us billy"

"Oh wait till I get my hands on you at home theyll be hearing us alright"

"Hahaha you're this guys son you should only be like 2 years old or something though"

"2 years old and 2 feet 10 inches"

"Hahaha wow what a big baby you are"

"Honey that's 2 separate measurements"

she blushed and said "what a nice son you have shish, buy him very good toys"

"Hey sweet cheeks take it off speaker for a bit" Slovenia replied

she took it off speaker and they spoke. she got literally so red. shish twittled his tumbs. 3 minutes later she hung up and plugged it in. "right so where's my damn toys at bitch" shish said. "Oh they're up on level 6... but if you want toys for billy" she giggled and gave him a key "head downstairs". "What the hell is she talking about" shish said and put his mask on and got her down

shish went in the stairs and up to the 6 floor and ally was there waiting outside the door. "Ally what was in there is it the products we search for" and he shrugged. "Well she gave me this key for at the downstairs maybe they have extra stock down there". ally took they key and slid down the spiral railing to bottom. shish desync jumped and lost his armor sometimes. he fingered for the keycard and put it in the slot and a big door opened

shish was paralyzed, he is unable to move

walls and walls and walls of dilds. Dilds of every shape and size and color and race and religion and orientation and species and genome and galaxy and universe. shishs mouth hung open with such degree that how could a thing exist in any sane world let alone his world. This was not something he knew from his world. Its a whole new world we live in. also shish blacked out

Chapter 45: Under the whether

Shish came to and had a purple thing on his face. "AUUUGH SO GREASY GET IT OFF ME HEATHEN"? Ad threw it of the side. "HAHAHA WE GOTCHO PICKTCHER ON MAH STORY FINNA SEND IT OUT NOW" said 'beartic' with the filter for location. "XDXDXDX" XDd the othrs. He was on the deck boat with all the dudes there like icebear dude and the other ones i firget there names. They had rainbow colors on the furry suits and were yiffing and hiffing to and fro. Shish felt sick in his stomarch and got woozie. "Muuuurgh" his stimach told him/ "okay fine ill go throw up now jeez louize" bis brain replied back with skillfuly. Shish went to the boeat side and said "UUUUUGH" and lost his lunch on the water. Shish didnt feel so weel. "I dont feel so good" the postal dude i mean shish said. "TOO BAD MONICA YOU DOIN SOMETHIN ELSE FO ME" icebear said while tying up the jiggly puff in a rope and blindfold. "Can you lovers get a room or somthing your making me culturally uncomfortable:". "NAHHHHHH WHERES ALLY HE GON SHOW YOU SOME SHIT". Ally opened the door to the hallway and shish went inside. "Do they always do this" shish asked with extremely question mark. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHH AHH AHH AHH" someone said outside. ally shivered and took them to the room berry was in. barry was asleep so ally smacked his face. Barry murged from the tireds. "Ay can you like untie me and shit my arms is numb". Ally psychiced the ropes off and barry stretched and shook around. "Whooo baby awwright Ay YOU THAT LIL YELLOW NI-" ally put his finger on his lips shook his head. "Then why aint you sayin anything like uhhhh whats his face ARBY he didnt either". Ally gave him the look. "I dont think its him dude that would exceed the amounts of gay legelly allowed". Ally took out a map of something farmiliar and took it out. There was a X in the center next to a stadium and the map said yourad. "Vacation island, what the heck are you trying to do young mister". There was a silver briefcase that said DO NOT OPEN on it. Ally pointed to that then the x. Then made a shhhhhh thing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAHHHHHH XDDDDDDDDD" said someone outside. ally looked up with angrily and made a fist. "Okay big guy so when are we gonna do this" shish asked ally and threw up. "NOT ON ME MAN my god" barry said. "Damn i got such a headache tho". Ally got the bennadryl and gave them some. "This gonna cure it?" barry said? Ally shook his head no then used a psychic to force it in the throats. "Tastes like chicken" shish said. Ally went out and closed and locked the door

Barry went to the door to kick it down but felt a force pushing him back. "No use man that ally dude is strong" shish said. The yawned. "Yo you feel like shit too? Ive been sick as a dick" barry said. "Yaaawwwnn thats not even a saying but im tired to argue im gonna sleep now" shish said. Shish went down to the floor with some z's

Chapter 46: Really moovin and groovin now

They came to shish and barry but they were on a raft with a briefcase and a map and a silent obrez .22 gallery gun oh and there masks too. Shish looked at the map but he dropped it in the water "DOFFFGGFFGFGFGFG" he said. Barry used strenght on the water to push the boat to the lights thet were making a little bright in the distance ther.. "Ah home sweet home i missed you for a little while" they hithte shore. The boat depot was empty because they7 were reserved for a party. "Look at the yats over there barry we should go give em the old razzle dazzle". "Shit i think i left my saw there" barry said and got LaQueesha out. "Barry whip out that waze lemme see where the yourad is its too darl my aristo is dead" but his phone was dead. Shish had to use his survival skills There was no one at the yourad except for a dude smoking tabacco cigarrets outside. Shih and barry ran to the halls to the center field and there was a chair there. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" so he put it there. "Yo whats in it what if its like candy or some shit" barry said. Shish tried to open it but the password wasnt. "Screw-dizzle this lets go to a town and get food im starving"

The town that uised to be a greatly inspoiration for all with vast rows of neon vomit and exciting was not rubble and waste and it looked really bad. Only a few stores here and there were open still but most had bords on the window and the were long gone. Hoffmans was closed for the night and the only place was chinese food. There was bangs on the glass from the inside. "YOU TRAY DA CHEEKAN NAOOOWW"! Shish stole all his momey then they left the city. Shish sighed "this brings me nack barry, i wonder why no one wants to vote for me because all i see is rosanna on the walls and streets and everywhere. I wanted so hard to be the good for this town to bring it together but shes gonna break everything i know it". Shish stopped to look at the stars out night with hand in pockets. Stomach made a grumble. "Fuckin hungry as shit dawg cmon we gotta find something" barry. They went back th the boat they came in on and someone tried to mug the,m. "Hey gimme all your money hey wait your shish" he said. "Yeah and if i was mayor id make poverty illegal" shish said. "Dude thats totally smart im hungry and poor, also where were you why werent you campaning hard here like she was". "I was gone on officla busness and i still am i gotta leave soon". "to bad i like you and not that bitch rosanna shes having a party". "I bet its a stupid idiot party" shish zinged. "Whatever it is its on those boats out there only exclusive can go". Shish and barry saw the boat. "Wait here my feelow citizen im gonna show you why im a great leader". Shish and barry got on the crappy boat they but went in the water

Chapter 47: SHISH: THE YAHT HEIST

"Onward steed" shish pointed so very hard and stoof on the boat. Barry couldnt breathe underwater he was strengthing to push it. "Bllblblblblblblllbll" barry asked. "There is no time for shenannigans hooligan we are docking this boat in 3 2 1". Shish jumped to the boat bottom and loaded some 22lr into it. He looked at the ugly thing. He aced inspire so he yelled at barry to get up he did. The bottom was the bottom. Atop this some people drankand talked about official things like how much tyhe hate global warming. Shish desynced to the standard center but a guard didnt see him not even one bit. Everyone was carying sanswiches and clear splash all over the place. Shish mouth watered when he saw the turkey glazed ham in bread and side of cumbers and chips. Shish gargled at the though of juicy tomatores and pockles diddling his taste buddies. "YOWZA"said. They feel down on the side and droped the sandwich. Shish ate it and said "DOH.. JESUS.. RRRNGGH..". "Watch where you drool or im gonna sue you" she said. "Uhhh i think the fuck not you trick ass bitch" Shish punched her leg becausehe respects women and saw the laptop. "BEEP BEEP" it said and he logged onto the internet websites. He googled where is the food here and it said upstairs in the aquarium and in the fridge and the lifeboarts and the bathroom. The screen said GREEN. "Like the hacker forchan" and opened the fridge. There it all was the clear splash enough to feed a starving africa. "Ohhhh yeahhhhh" and he put it in the bag. He had the bag now and upstairs the wind blew to the shore. Shish said "it scooby dooby do be like that sometimes" and put the bag in the water. thy floated to vaction island and someone got it. A guard was making beef in the kichen and cut it with his plastc fork. Shish booped his head iwth the cz82. "Uhh yeah everythings good here except the parts that isnt" and took the beef in a bag. He also put it in the also water to shore it. Upstairs he got sawed by a man. "YOU ARE THE EVIL SHISH EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT ALERT. ALERT. ALERT. ALERT". And shish kicked his dumb idiot face in the water. "Serves you right for thinking opinion different then my own" and the framerate skadoodled upstairser to aquariums and didnt see any food in there. Then the other one and there was no good either. "Whats GOIG ON here". "Breakfist" someone else said. "Screw-diddly-oozle this" and shish took the goldfishes form the quariumand put them in a bag to the sure

Meanwhile barry was getting a lifeboat out because he said this whole thing toopid. He pressed the life button and hamdurgers came out. "Uhhhhhhhh" he said and smelt one. The ingredients said "made of deer meat from K INC meet company corporation". Barry dumped tem in the water and looked for more lifeboats to excape with. But every time tbutton pressed it was clear splash and popcorn. "The FUCK HIDES FOOD IN THESE MAN". "uhhh excuse me". "WHAT WHATCHU WANT MAN". the man store at him. "Uhh isnt your moto 360 battery dead". Bary saw the red light oops. "Oh yeah i mean ROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR". "SHUT UP" a guard said. Arry mauled them and put them into the atmosphere with strength. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" be thought which meant he ahs to find a charger. Barry put on his mask so no one sees its him and went on all fors to the dining room. Everyone was phones plugged in but barry cant find a charger. "Rrrurghhhhhhh" he said. Everyone has iphones and not micro usb. But when he turned around everyone looking. "Phhhhhh" he snorted and they talked a silently. "Mommy look a curcus animal" some brat said. "Mommy make him do a trick". "Okay sweaty ill make him do a trick just for you my shmookie wookie". She blew up a beach ball and threw it at him. "Stand on the ball" she said and EXTREMELY pointed. Barry turned his head. But it was this far and he mustnt blow his cover. He must be vigilant. Like a midget at a urinal he must on his toes. Barry got on and fell off and everyone laughed at him. "Hahaha stupid bear cant even balance on a ball and juggle". He tried again and grabed on the bookcase and pulled it down on simeone. But then he stood up on it. He clapped his paws things and everyone said "ooooooo ahhhhhh"

Shish was stealing money from a bookcase and saw barry doing some dangerously homosexual shenannagans over there. "They all like it when he balances on a ball" and they threw him things to judgle. Barry droped the bottles and ran over a zigzagoon that pooped the ball and he feel downstairs into the bastement. Everyone cheered "oncore that was so good". Shish stole some ponyta kabobs and bagged in the water. "Where did he go i want him to do more momy" that dumb kid said. "Uhhh listen up everyone it is me the ringmaster circus general, and i concur he is very tired and cant do anymore. Please go back to partying hardying". Shish put on knife party and everyone was turnt

Barry was now in the basement and he got up. No one was there because everyone was turnt. Barry went to the other room to get charger. The bass of the litty music was making the everything vibrate. "Grrrrrrrr". He saw a usb hard drive and went to unplgged it. He hit a red laser and alarms started to go off "RUUUUARGH" he said and jumped back. He picked up the hard drive and plugged in the moto smartwatch

Shish was going in the cigars museum to steal some cubans when red started flashing everywhere. "CHRIST ALMIGHTY WHATS THAT RUCKUS". He threw the cubins in the water and ran out. He hid in the corner under for the table for a slick minute. Noone came there. Still then non one did. "?" he remembered. He hid to the dining room and everyone was raving. "These RED LIGHTS make the party so much exciting" someone said when he pressed A on him. Shish quicklied to the bottom and got clear splash to drink. Went to the other room and barry was there with his foot on the laser thing. "BARRY YOU SET OFF THE ALRARM YOU COG SNOOTING BUCK SWACE AND WHY WERE YOU ACTING LIKE A PARTICULARLY GAY CIRCUS". "Dawg my moto 360 died it cant translate language and shit when it ded you know that". "THE WATCH ONLY DOES LANGUAGE WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE A WILD AMINAL". …. Barry gave him the look. "AND WHATS THAT GIMME THAT" shish took the hard drive he unplugged. "AND MOVE YOUR DARN GONE FOOT were boutta dippity doo dah". "But ma watch aint done chargin yet" and they went to there raft thing under the bort. The alarm stopped because barry moved him foot and everyone said "awwwww". Shish and barry rafted away into the black sky

"Is that another raft coming to get us" shish said. There was something over there. When they hit it but it was ally and he grabed them and put it on his raft. "Oh its you hope we did good i guess". Ally looked at him and gave a thumb up. Then he knocked them out

Chapter 48: Down with the sea sickness

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shish yawned and barry hit his head on the pipe. "I am hungry gimme breakfust" shish kicked the door open. Barry put his head out the window and through up many. "Barry what in the world has possesed your intesties". But then shish was sick too and he said "blaaaaaug" cause he threw up on the carpet. Shish got the kitchen and ally was there. "Lemme get some uuuuuuuuugh" and he threw up on his foot. Ally mad that shish was tying his patience. "AYO WHOODA FUCK STAINED MY GAH DAMN CARPET" said icebear. Barry started laughing so loud he can hear it and he cried and threw up more. "Beartic" had a bad dragon stuck up his back and his "ear". Shish looked and choaked on his honeynut cheerios. He laughed so much his nose came up with milk in it "DA FUCKS SO FUNNY NYEGGA". and he hit him with one of them "Thats racest". A dorrbell. "I WONDA WHOm IT BE'STD'VE" and "beartic" went to see. Shish and ally were they still and shish threw up in the sink. "Help me god please amen and stuff". Ally found a ibeeprofen and gave him one. Shish drank the bootle of 1 pill and said "SCHZYEEAAAAAAaaauuughhhh thats refreshing". "What are they doing out there are they giving me a supreise present". Ally looked at shish and threw him in with bary who was sick and twitching. "Barry stop it theres children kids watching". Shish sat in that for 16 minutes, tere was things going on outside but he cant hear them because the windows over there not there. Jeez louize its hard to write about this stuff after a while. "Mah blood hurts" barry said. "My ego hurts and my i want to go outside hurts barry use strength to open this friggin DOOR". Barrys fist grew white and he pushed it a little bit and it exploded off bedcause its an hm you cant deny some power in hm. The other front door was locke dbut trrough it was some talkings and "beartic' lauyghing a lot. Amd a russian sounding guy. And glass breaking. And angry russian. And yelling russian. And "UWU". "pweeeease we dont hav to weesort to viwence we never huwrted youuuuu :ccccccccccccc". Yelling. Thud. "boss you alright". Clicks and clacks. "POOT DEES ON YOUR EHHHHHH, SNAPCHAT FOCKEN STORY NO?" extremely gunshots. Shish ran to the room but his guins wasnt there. He shit the door and bricks. A door opened and heard "smoke out". Then they shot at it and it flamed up explosion. They must be using aze spray bombs said shish. "But i love axe spray, oh wait maybe i dont i dont remember". "TYAKE THE WHOLE ENTYIRE EVERYTHINGS. I WANT EET UALL" things breaking and them taking things. The door busted open because it was broke before anyway from barry. "A" and shish hid behind his ahnds. But nothing happened. Shish lowered his hands OH MY GOD. it was a tam galactic person. "WHO ARE YOU HERE GALACTIC I DONT LIKE YOU". "I KNOW THYAT VOICE". Person said. Some smoke from axe cleared and he moved forward with his shirt over his face for a gas mask. Barry was twitching more and they carried him somewhere. "YOO WEEL FOLLOW, I LIKE YOU SO I DONT KEEL YOU". his galactic shirt lowered as he reloaded the innovative arms smg. Jesus. Tap. dancing. Christ. "I DONT WANT TO SHOOT YOO, EET WILL EHHHHHHHHHHHHH IGNITE DEE FYUMES BUT COME HEER OR EET WEEL HYURT" suggy said. "I, i, i, i, i think im gonna be sick." shish got blurried from all the axe around him. He was coukdnt see or hear much as they pushed him onto something else and put a bag on his head. He heard more bottles break and after many some shots and saw brightness and probably flames coming up it was hard to see from a sack. "Barry you there this is giving me the heebie jeebies" shish said. "BYARRY EES EEN OTHER ROOM, STAY HYEER DO NOT ESCYAPE PLYEASE".

Seconds was minutes and minutes was hours. Be a sack on your head gets boring so shish passed the time by trying to memorize every number ever. "Now i memorized every number so i wont have to do math every again". But he forgot some of them like 456839. Something made the boat shake and stop so shish fell over on his very knees. No longer moving. He heard something in the distance "YOO FOCKEN EEDIOT CYKA WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRYIVE BOAT" then a bang. "I WEEL DO IT MY SELF NOW GO GET ME MORE I SPEEL MY DREENK".

A while they got stop again and shish was brought somewhere like a sedan and they drove more for longer. Barry was thrown on top of him. "Barry your crushing my medula oblongata". The driving was fast and intense with many turns. They were talking out and put zip ties on there wrists and brought inside a door and down a elevator "DOWN ON KNEES PLYEASE". They got down. "YOU, TYAKE OFF THE THYINGIES HEER I WILL GET HIM". something untied the ropes and barry threw up out the bag a bit. "Ewwww". "A door opened and then "SON OF BYITCH I NYEED SLEEP-". The bas came off and there was a small room with a desk and chare. Shish turned to barry and said "hey barry" to him. "If we die tonight i just want you to know i love you". "Thassum gay ass shit man". Barry said and breathed harder because hes sick or something but shish is a bit better because of the medincine remember. "Uhhhh so whats this about old chap" shish asked the galactic grunt. "The boss wants to see you". Shish was confused. "The boss i thought bob killed him before in eterna, hey this isnt about that time i shot those dudes in sunnyshore was it" "THAT WAS YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH". "Uhhhhhhhh no it was barry actually hes really mean" barry wanted to say something but cvoughed a lot more. He kicked him down and barry was hurted. A door opened behind them

Chapter 49: Caught

"Thats ehnough, please eback up"

He grumbled and moved. The person with a galactic color thawb. Slowly walked to the chair and desk. He pulled out a chrome revolver and paced it down. Then moved in slow and put his arms out. "Salam, my frdiends". Shish was scared at him and barry was breathing looking down. "You maeh not know me, but my frdiends, i have eheard so, much, about you. And of coudrse, those vedry especial, lite em up shooes". He was calm at the whole thing. "I could ego on about eet all day, you see? But no, vill egive you basics, ve vill get down to eh beesness." he bowes his head "i am, seerdus, galactic leader. So nice to finally emeet you frdiends". "Youre gonna off em right boss? They killed tim and-" "eshut up, leave". "But we were talking about this before boss we have em now-" "eshut your mouth, leave". "WE CAN TAKE OUT THIS BASTARD-" "AAAHH, HARF E DAHANETO BEFHAM ASS HOLE, I SAID ELEAVE". Seerus took his sandle off and threw it at his head. It missed and he ran out the door. He took a breathe and sat down "efocking attitudes these days, ai yai yai shookhi mikoni". "Pardon me sir i dont speak 911" shish said and barry laughed. "DO YOU ETHINK THIS IS GAME? I MAKE YOU ELAUGH? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" "hey watch your towel there buddyBANG" he shot the wall behind him "NANE KOST MIRINAM TO KISE NANAT, YOUUUU TULE SAAG". Shish was listening now. "I TRY TO BE EPROFESSONAL TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE NO RE FOCKEN SPECT. BISHARAF. ALL OF YOU". he put the revolver in shishs mouth. "Eef my fdriend suggy did not know you, you vould be DEAD RIGHT NOW. but you arre of euse to me. I am very powairful, you vill do vell to obey." he backed to the desk. "Tastes like chicken" shish said. "As you see, my fdriend here, smitten vessen, needs no intdroduction. But i am how you say ehhhh, ambitious man. I like my efirepower. Find thees man hedre. He has two of my ddream peistols. Only two evedre emade, pdriceless. Look like thees. Called, madrk23. Highly expedriemntal, highly accudrate, highly edeadly. My men vill egive you rdide to locations where it eis, you vill do the ehhhh, how you say, esvipey svipes. Shhhh, quietly. Bdring them to me, and i vll give you bed to esleep on. Fail me, i egive you gdrave to sleep in" seerus opened the door and shouted with his hands "komak please". Someone came in and put the bags on there heads. "Salamati, kuni" seerus said as they went

Chapter 50: SEERUS: FIDRE ESTADRTING?

The van drove up somewhere and gave shish "here u go"

"_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMY FRDIEND" _Shish did a tism fit becuse it was to loud. His has a new bluetooth ear thing

"_BHHHHits mee seerus, you vill brdeak into the storde and take them as planned. Please my frdiend remember do qvitely". _"But all i have is this pencil shish said"

"_BHHHHyes i dont trdust you vith veapons"_

It was really cold with no jacket. Shish was up north and the van runned. Shish hitthe window "hey scuse me sir can i have a jacket". "What" the man said in the van he turned up the heat. "I NEEEEED A JACKet" SAID DALLAS i mean shish. "I cant hear you its too warm in here" and he lock the door. Shish ran to the place over there past docks. No one saw him but a worker did and shish said "shhh" "okay" said he. There was only one place left and when he was outside it he couldnt take another step without smelling. "Ewwwwww smells like inferier cultures". Shish entered the LUCKY HAPP PLACE marjket. He put his mask on which he HAD and got the help lady down. "Aaaaaa yoooo soooo scarry" she siad. Shish got the drill on the safe and it hammed 45 times befor ehe opened it. In there was cash nabbed it. He ran to the right to the salesplace and the guard was there. Shish through the pencil at the on button so the message chair turned on the guard went a sleep. Shish tied his to the chair and stole a designer pillow. "Remember the mission shishion" shish remembered to himself who his name was sheamus. "_BHHHHHrdeemembedr to get the veapons shish"_ "yeah dad yeah i know DAD okay DAD". dad. Shish pretended to be a rice cooker so they didnt seem him but he up on top the shelfes. He duck jumped to the goldeen pond. Shish stepped one and got out to the kitchen. There was chefs there yelling and cuttong with a big many knifes. "I choppaaaaa da rice so gooooh" a chef said and cut rice with superb. Shish needs a way to get past the kitcnen in the back office maybe since its a door there. "Hmmm I need to draw these chefs out of here but how can one do but I need discuise". shish put his handOH WAIT HE KNOWS. no wait that's a bad idea. OH YEAHno. this is WAIT THATS IT. shish got behind the Russian cereal and skadoodled to the front again. shish found the Asian lady and took her glasses and got some tape. he pulled his eyes to the side and taped them and put glasses on. Then he put baby powder on himself and went to the back. "Uh hello can someone help me" shish said. "I am just a porr Chinese lady I need so help". One chef looked and said " OOOOO WASHOO NEEDA YOU WAN-DA GOOD FOOD" and they all came up and bowed heavily to her gonor. "yes I am a lady and I need you to make me something extremely. But it needs things all over the store so can you please get a shiny magikarp and brannflakes to do it there on the top". They ran to a cart to get it. shish took them off and in the kitchen got a door to a broom closest. he put a drill on it and it jammed and he did it. It was open and there was money " DOOOHHG GANGIT WHY IS THIS HARD". shish took the money and found another door and pucked the look. he accidenty fell on a soup can so he hard to start over. inside it was bask desks and offices.

_"BHHHHnow efind the doodr vith the manager odr someting, ehhh maybe someone eimpodrtant you know"_

he heard something so he his in the trash can. It was a blastoide walking up to the door and walking away. Shish waited for the noise to be gone then opened the can and saw door. "Its a door"/ he said.

_"BHHHHHhmmm go ecot the powedr odr something the door is electdronically locked"_

shish ran out again to the kitchen to find the breaker box but it wasnt anywhere. He got top the grocery isles and jumped and ducked to the middle. there was a carrier package there the purple snake so he got it. The lady up front "hey lady tell me where the power box is". "Ahhhhhh I donnoh, think weee uhhh got-daaaaa sollla powa". solar power jesus that means panels. " grrrr I despite hippies". shish went out the door and outsided. He ran to the building and did a backflip but he wasn't up top yet. "I need some keen elevation advantage" this puzzled he. He went around the sides but there wasn't any ladders and the evening was no trucks or deliverys. A box slammed and he dropped his pentcil and lost it in the snow. "Gaaaaaahhhh that was so loud who did that dastardly deed". they workers at the docks moved a box with a truck and dripped it on someone's foot. " ow" he said. But wait a minute up there it was a WAIT THATS A CRANE. shish ran but he out of breathed. "Uhhhh huhhhhh uuuhhhh huhhhh" he breathed and thought about how he used to love to eat at hoffmans at his home. the working was destracted about other things. "I have a box on my foot". "well i dont really want those vacation island people in s1nn0h everythere they go they bring there ruffian violence ways with them". "Im hungry lets split a SUPER POTION". and he was claiming the crain to the tippity top and engaged. "they call me trouble mcshoots in middle school" shish said. He moved the crane to the roof. "Now I can go top this and lower to the roof to unplug them". But when he got up he accidentally karate chopped the button to release it and he dropped a boat on the panels. " DOOOFFFFFFFSHHHHHHH". HE ran to them and jumped down on roof and the panels where broken and pieces. Shish tried to push the boat to the water it was too big. then yelling heard and someone came out of the door. He had a big pistol on his hand and went to the dock worker saying fast Asian angry with break neck speeds. "What an angry yellow man" shish asked

_"BHHHHHnow is time, emake youdr move my fdriend"_

shish jumped to the snow with snow fall damage and double kicked the sliding door he ran past the curry and Mexican soda isles to the back door as Bruno mars played on the radio. in the offices area the blastoise looked to the fire exit and shish doved in the office

_"BHHHHHelook fodr clues I am sudre de safe in hedre"_

Shish moved the desk and broke the painting and opened the markers but he couldn't find the safe anywhere. "This is gay wheres thus ugly dumb idiot safe" shish implored. He kicked a lamp and it broke and then someone was coming. Shish desync jmped to the trash can and insided it. A bastoise walked there and angried at locked the door

"_BHHHHblasted that dog gone door was elocked now you eneed to efind anothedr way to ehhhhh open it"_

Shish spotted the blastoie and acelerate backwards bhopped to the wall. "Hey seerus why dont you call him". …. "Hey seerus answer me". …. "Dude why are you answering"

"_BHHHHthe rdadio is one way you muttonhead please eshut up"_

Shish need to make a duversion to distract the man from of his office to retry the safe finding. But it needs to be a good. Its a stretch but theres only one person shish knows that can pull of such a call like that but how will he get a phone. Find out next time on dragonball z just kidding. Shish desynced to the drinks aisle and stole some caraboo energy drinks. "Wah WAAAAHHHHH" a civvy said. "Shhhh shut the h word up" and shish punched him to get down and ziptied him with a string he saw. Eh went to th lady up front and said "where sthe arceus dang phone". "Ahhhh issuuuu ova theya". Shish saw the notecard but cant read the language it said 매니저의 번호가 2라고 백인에게 말하지 마라. "Whats the managers number the guy in the office there tell me NOW". "ahhhhhh i uuuuuuh i du-nnohhhhh". Shish dialed his favorite number witht he smartest person ever

Boooooop

Booooooop

Booooooop

"llo whos this ringin on my blingin"

"AUDI yo and its me shish"

"SHISH WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOUR WAS DEAD I HEARD ABOUT THE BOAT IN"

"Shut up AUDI this is iportnant i need someone to pretend to be a computer support to get the manager of this pace up to the front its important".

"Uhhhh i dont know any tech support specialists or indian people hangon uhhhhhhhh"

…..

"_BHHHHHI eheard that"_

"Shut up seerus this is one way"

"_BHHHHoh yeah"_

…_._

"Well i dont know any but maybne she can do something hang on"

Shish stole some chop sticks and scratch of lotto tickets. He won the master ball but except he didnt buy it so it doesnt count so he put it back in.

"Morning sweetlips"

"My names shish who the hell is this"

"Well before i was your mom then i was your son so now i guess im your tech support"

"Yeah can you call this place back and pretend to do that just keep trying extensions till you get the manager its important please do it"

"... fine lemme finish my damn folgers first though"

She hungup and shish ran to the top of the isles to not get detectged by civilians which can do a lotta good for you so if you kill em there gone./ a minute then a beep came from the speakers and a automated lady said "this is an important message from your credit card account holder. you must act immediately. press nine now to be transfered to our department specalists". After a while then nothing. "Cmon cmon dont cfail me now". Minutes then he heard forignscreaming in the back room. Shsih ran to the back past the chefs that were trying to get something from the top shelf. "YOOOO HORDA RADDA I GOTTA REACH FOR RADY". they said to eachother. Shish hid in the trash can and waited as screams got louder. Someone emerged from the back but shish spotted him with 5th sense skill. He was screaming a lot of yell on the samsung galaxy. "WHAT-DAAAAA FUK I JUST-UHH, FIX-UHHH COM-PYOOOOO-TER YESS-TUHHHH-DAEY"..."YOOO FUK-IN UHHHHH PEEE-POLE PISSIN ME OFF". he was a angry asian person from before. he reached inside the bastoise shell and pulled out a huge black pistol and ran to the front "YOOOOUUUUU-"

"_BHHHHthats it rdight thedre my fdriend. Ahhhhh asheghetam madrk23. the bastoise vas the safe all along my fdriend! erejoice!"_

"So i need to reach up behind it and pull it out oh great.

"_BHHHHi am esending someone vith the ehhhhh, solution, to emake our blastoise fdriend here more shall we say, agdreeable. Please ego to the rdoovf shodrtly"_

Shish waited then peeked and got seen by the blastoise a bit. He saited longer and looked again and it was still looking at him. "FUCKING MOOOOOOOOVE I NEED TO GOOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled in the crash can,. The basltoise turned and shish rolled with the can out to the store and gotted out. He ran to p the shelves again but there was a person p there now. "can i speak to the manager im lost" they said. Shish ran around them and spotted them 37 times then went outside to the crane. Ambulance was at the workings place so shish ran past it super easy becausew they took the guy and the box to the hsopuital for damages. He climed the crane again and on the roof a helicopter flough by and dropped a water bottle

"_BHHHHegive this vateir bahttle to our blue fdriend in there and vait"_

On the bootle was a fire icon like firewater or someth. "Its gitting nippy outside im going in". Shish didnt take damaged then was intiide the HAPPY LUCKY PLACE market again for all international needs. The manager was at the desk screaming in the phone so he had to extra careful around him in the sup cans. When shish the back he saw the blastoide at the door looking at the wall. Shish snuck up behind im and secretly jumped on his back and poured the stuff in a cannon. It noticed and started gagging. Shish reached in the shell to find stuff. He found money and took it and also a giant pistol

"_BHHHHmy fdriend you have edone it"_

Shish ran to the kitchen and picke dup a phone and put it on speaker then put the phone y the speaker to a homeade ecm jammer. Everyone was screaming in the store and shish ran by outside to the van over there and got in. "didnt he want you to steal both of them". "Shut up nerd drive" shish said and pointed it at him. Shish finished it and got a skin for his scary mask

When he got bacjk to the galactic base the van drove in and lowered to the ground. Shish had to put his bag on his head then they took him to another small room where seetus whas there. The bag came off when seerus took the mark23 from him. "Ahhhhhhh, to kheylee koshgel hastee" and he stared at the mark23 for a long time. "Can i goto sleep now". "Ehhhhh yeah vatevedr uhhh suggy please ecome hedre" into the microphone. Suggy came in and said "hyello, ehh follow me plyease, you will ehhhh lyove my room"

Chapter 51: Bunking with sugmeister

Suggy opened the door it was a roomy room with room. The floor was made of floor and a high ceiling and out the window was a rain drain because it was on the one below the first floor level. Shish went in and barry came next because they found him. He was still sick and slep on the carpet. "Ehhhhh tyired man, i know. We will ehhhhhh, get the food". Shish rembered he didnt eat in like 2 days or something so heck yeah. Wait except for the cruise ship part but still. Suggy went at out of there to somewhere. Shish awas left with barry who tried to sleeped. "Hey champion why are you so dang sick go get some meds or something". Shsh punched the mirror in suggys bathroom and took the ibeeprofin of it. Shish took one and he gave some to barry. "Heres some candy it tastes like raisins". Barry ate some and gaged a lot. "Aint no candy man the hell is this crap". Barry punched shish but he was so weak it didnt even. "Dont be such a weak squeak now go to bed you ugly nerd". Barry drank water from sink but he went to sleeping. Shish washed his close in the sink and got shower. Shish used a pint of saop on his hair becase he never cuts it. When shish was undirting himself he sings songs about metallica and raining blood. "Death will be there aquishins". Was done and dried his clotes with the hair drier. Fresh as a frut. But then barry smeeled like a dead sewer so shish made a bath with a million soap. he put barry on the bath "sweet dreams princess". Suggy kicked the door and it ko shish.

When he came to "hyello here some myeeltank boordger and glyuten free ehhhhhh, cyarrots". Shish stole ketchup and put it on there. "So suggy how did you end up at galactic here what hepped while i was gone". Suggy drank the compot and said "ahhhh yes funny story. Ehhhhh so lyike ehh some days ago when you went away with the fyat one. Oh and by the way where deed he go". "Oh yeah i put him in the bath". "Gyood he smell like ehhhh, raticate asshole. Anyeway so i reetoorn from bowling. I almost got ehhhh, tyoorkey in that gyame. On way home to your forest hyouse i see ehhhh weeirdt cars outsyide, like in thee ceety not home yet. They were gyetting gyas feeling up the tyanks. I see brown man there, and i know i say hyey, thees ees fameeleear brown man from when i was een cage with heem before. You know when i deednt know what i was doing and i ehhh, brooke out. He syees me, points at me, and ehh thyese men come to me and lyead me to heem. He talks to me like byest fryiend. Says ehhh hyello, or salami or whatyever. Keeses my hyand, leetrally. And do you remembedr me from cyages. I say eeh yes but why do doo tryeat me lyike i am cyelebraty. He tyells me what i, apparently dyeed. Says i ehhh blyasted them so queekly would myake your hyead speen. I ran ad ran so much, stole thyese puppies hyere from guards and did a gryeat shoot. He syaid it was weetth peenpoint ackyooracye. Stryaight from veedyo gyeam he syaid. Like ehhhh, mehgick. Syaid he would like to geev me job, free housing free myeals, free eensyoorance. Weeth dyental. Who can ryefyoose thet ehh?" "you have to be a monser to not give dental" shish said. "Hey byeets leeveeng in forest house with ehhh, people eenvading it all thye tyime". Shish tested the comfy of the room. "This room is comfy, it has 60 comfort units per minute". Suggy lauged "yes, ehhh eef only thyat other one were heere too, would be ehhhh fyamily reyoonyun". Shish gasped his mouth "oh crap i forgot how is bob doing did you see him". "Ehhhhh no deed not, proobably lyeft, toomorrow i weel go check on heem i hyave very big suv to drive". Sish ate the carroots and got water to eat. He went to the room to see barry who was under the water entirely with no bubbles. Shish grabed him out and draged him to the towel and brunged him tot he room. His face was blue. "Hye ees cold, weel get him electric blyanket, so warm". Suggy put the blanket on him but his claw ripped it open. "Nyehhh plug eento wall plyease". Shish plugged blanket in and it became red. Then shocks happened on barry and he twitched around a lot. His insides controrted and he opened his mouth over but the blanket moved off. . Water came out and he breathed a lot. He got on fours and kept breathing on the floor. "Hey get up you splips". Shish hit his back and water came out his mouthand nose. He was crying and breathing now but got air inside him. He tried to stand up a bit and couldnt see a lot so he leaned on the tv shelf. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuu" barry said. "The hell got into you dude eat your dang dinner". Barry turned and took a minute then to shish "...did you, put me in the mufuggin bath tub when… when i was sleepin". "Uhhhh yeah you smelled really bad". Suggy laughed and said "i theenk you ehhhhh, leeterally keeled him shish". "Well shut up dude i fixed it now here have this combusken tendies". Barry got ample ketchup and eaten them till there was none left. He was still hungry so he ate the ice from the freezer. "So ehhh, eet ees lyate, barry you get to sleep on couch because you ehhh, you died byefore. Shish you gyet floor for bad behyavyor". "Boib saget" and shish stole barrys pillow and a blanket. Everyone brushed there teeth because dental hygene is important

They were in bed and suggy pooped the question. "So ehhh, byetter question shish, why are yoo hyeer". :well you captured me on the bot remember". "Yes yes but ehhh, i myean like, why are you HYEER, like ehh seenoh again. I foorgyet". Shish said "oh yeah i was gonna stop k inc because they were gonna rig the election so i couldnt win probably". Suggy yahned and went to his side with the lights turnt off. "Yes how deed that ehhh, work out, deed you ehhhhhh, secyoore the veectory royale yet".."uhh well no not really yet, but we can talk about it more tomorrow if you want its a long story". "Okay gyoodnight nyerds".

Shish lait there still with no motion at all because e didnt sleep. That question. That was a question. But it was soething to wonder. Why was here again? Is it even worth it anymore? What has he done since he got here? That scary poklemon chased him around, he lost all his money, bob came and they trained a bit then he was captured and now hes here. Nothing actually happened since he got here, shish didnt do a diddly darn thing. Whats the point? Is it even to still be here? Maybe he needs to cut his loses and leave.

With that though shish closed his eyes and dreamed about robbing samsclub again like he did before that was fun

Chapter 52: Second thoughs

"VAKE OP" the phone said. Shish did a backflip scream and kicked suggy in the back. He got a shower and stole a galactic unform to clothes on. Seerus talked more on the innercom "now eleesten, you vill cut my lawn eet elooks like shit. I do not have mower to ecut, you vill esteal it fodr me kuni". Shish got barry up "barry GET THE FUQUP". Srrus looked at barry "ahhhhh yess badrry the beadr how adre you my fdriend you most be so etidred". "I slept like a fuggin dead men yesterday" barry said. "Goooooodt because you vill also cut gdrass. Suggy come vith me ve vill do the ehhhhhh etalkings" hung up the com. Suggy brushed his teeth in the toylet because foregners do that kinza crap. "Sheesh looks lyike you will be doing somethying on your own now, guess he trusts you now ehh". Shish tied his lightup crocs and said "these outfits are spiffy wheres the gift shop". "Ehhhh up styairs but first do thyis plyease". Shish went in the elevatorto the loobby and he was there so he left the door after saving his game

Veilstone city was there but it was different. Less people where outside doing things and there was a polic everywhere. Shish went to one and he said "there is a curfew going on now please return to where you came". Shish was pushed to the galactic base. "Dammit" shish said. He went the other way around him and down and someone else. "Excuse me kind gent where can i get a lawn moner to cut my grass". "That will be in the store over there but you cant go in there." "why not" shish said. "Your fathers dead". "..." "juts kidding its a curfew please go back to where you came". Shish was sent back to galactic. "The heck happened here" shish asked the person cop over there. "S1nn0h is now under marshall law but with police. There have been strange things going on and we were told to watch over everything to keep order. Now please return to where you came" and shish was sent back to galactic but hwas ALREADY THERE. "Hey can you come here i need to help with something" he said to a police. They came over and he sent out his growlithe "what is the problem citizen". "I want to fight you now" dananananananananannananana

"Sorry barry i dont have any of my guns its the only i can do". And he sent barry out. "Barry go use strength" and he punched growlithe into a building. "Growliothe stop these hoonigans with a fury fire". And he split straight fire at barry and he burned. "Barry go jump in the water and came out". And he did. "Growlithe used quick attack" and barry was hit with a big ouch. Shish had an idea "BARRY USE STRENGTH CURB STOMP" and barry charged his strength and glewed white. He grabed growlithe and threw him to the sidewolk and stamped on his head and kicked him to the polic man. Shish won. "Oh my god barry did you actually winned that". "HELL YEAH BRUH IM LEVEL A SKILLIN NOW" and he knocked the man out and stole his money. Shish and barry ran to the down south part of town to return to there mission. There was one store that sold what they needed it was called sams italian lawnmowers

The door but there was country music everywhere., shish was amazinged at so many lawners to chose from. But he must get the small one to bring back or else theyd see it and be really sad and mad. Shjish got the red one in the middle isle and jumped to the front. But the door woldnt open. The only way to get out was to the past the cash registrars. Someone was there staring at the wall. Shish ducked behind the thingy when he heard screaming at everyone/. "HEYUHHHHHHHHHHHHH MARK". "Yeah" "GET THE FUCKIN UHHHHHHHH SODAS YA IDIOT". It smeled like provolone chees ebecause its also a deli with suculent meats. Shish got meatballs too and stole marks money whyen he came to the front to soads in the fridge. "Will that be everything sweethart". "Yes" shish said ducked down below so he doesnt get spotted and go loud. Shish payed for it and ran out and almost got seen but didnt. "hEY UHHHHHHHHHHHHH" but he was gone

Shish ran into a cop police and tackled hiim. "Hey you arent supposed to be here go back t o your curfew". Shish was teleported to the galaxtic hide out base. "Dandy now let me handy this shmandY" he said and threw the bags at the white box so it lamowered. It was a crappy tom brand mower. Shish got gas and oil and put it in there and started cutting. But then he cutting and when everyone cutting they think deep thoughts to themselves because he didnt have myusic his aristo was charging. Shish wanted to get out of s1nn0h now for sure. But he cant just escape because that would be rude and angry. Seerus might catch him and grounded. He cut the last grass and he had an idea. "THATS GENUS IM GONNA TO THAT LEMME GO SEE SUGGY" and he gave the lawn mawn to the shed. Shish ran inside and to suggy who was in his room on a old dell lattitude doing work stuff. "You knyow byeing a giant yempire ees not always ehhhhhh, glyamorous work. Lots of ehh paper workings to do" he said shish. "Suggy wheres my phone i need to tell to seerus". "Ees over thyere een bookcase". Shish checked the batery was at 100 now after so long. This was thefirst time he oned it in a time. SHISH OS came on with a bootlogo and the system was slow. "This is very slow why" shish asked barry who was sleep. Then there was 580 mesages from RORK. "son of a gun" shish said and deleted all of theme one by one. Rork wanted to know what shish was doing and sent him tickets to a tour of VACATIOM ISLAND they were gonna go as best frends. He opened telegram and many mesages there. At the top was ROTOM. It was 200 times him saying _ASSISTANCE REQUIRED_. "oih yeah almost forgot about that little orange dude wonder how hes doing". The directions was back at the house sop he deleted it all. One from bob as well that said "were u at" days ago aswell. Shish said "at galactic where u at tho". He asked suggy to buzz seerus and e did. Seerus opeend the door. "Eyeeeessssssss?" "seerus its me shish, i got lightup shoes." hje did the dance. "Say you ehhhh, look good in galactic vear, you shoud evork fodr me kuni". Shish took a deep breathe and annally raped him ears with facts and logic. "My mom says i have to go home so i have to leave you now". Seerus turned his head sideward. "Yeah its true she said it ill call her now" shish called AUDI and said "yeah its me shish can you., yaknow, put MY MOM on the phone". AUDI said "ohhhh yeah hang on a sec dude". They waited and seerus kicked shishs shoes. "Ow my shoe" shieh said. They lited up all colors. "You adre eeenteresting man my fdriend" and gave him the look.

"Yeah hey this is uhhhhhh shishs mom"

Seerus took the phone "harro deesa chayna takeou wachu wan" he said

"You give me my son shish back this instant or im gonna sue you for liability because im his mom"

"Yoo wanda specha, fwie wie egg rooh ten dorra"

"I mean it mister this is no time to jiking around you better stop"

"Ohhhhh so soddy rady you geemee da ten meenit"

Seerus hung up and gave it to shish. "Do not be epushing me kuni, you vill not elike me then". Seerus closed the dore and shish was there still. "Well there goes that plan now what im gonna do suggy or barry"?!. Suggy saved his work and paced to think and barry got up for some water. "I thyink i know how to myake this hyappen, but eet weel tyake planning. Do not want to ehhhh, you know, get in the shit mysyelf you see. I lyike thees job. Do not want to be fyired. Geev me leetle bit." shish played wordscrapes on his phone until seerus called for shish at the end of the hall on the pa system. Shish got up and to the end where seerus was tight there. "Come hedre kuni, vill show you something" and they elevatored up to the top and outside. More police oficers where everywhere and military vehicles. "Take look around my fdriend, vhat do you see vrong hedre". Shish looked at saw no one out but polices and busnesses shut down. "Uhhhhh i see a socioeconomic crises done by bad leadership that only a skilled leader independent and strong to take on the dep state can overcome but not without a heartfelt battle that will shed tears on both sides in the end and make a great story". Srrus smacked his head "VHAT EES THEES GDRASS". Shish looked. "Its scotts grass. Feed your lawn feed it". "I ASK YOU TO ECUT GDRASS, YOU EGIVE ME THIS". Srrus plucked out a grass and threw it at him. Ht was a nice blad of green colors. "what". "IS NOT CUT KUNI, NOT CUT. WHY DO YOU EDO THIS TO ME". "because i love you" shish said. Seerus plam faced and rustled his robe. "I mean maybe it was the mower thats bad". Seerus saw oil marks in the crass over there. "...you egot the tom bdrand deednt you". "Uhhh yeah it was the smallest i could carry i cant get a big one to get back here". Seerus sighned. "Fucking madrshall law rduins evedrything my fdriend. You are in the rdight. I vill eget engineers in eterna city to emake bettedr lawn movedr. Vill be best one. You vill eget job as lawn ecutting man. That is all, come" they went back inside. "Oh, and i do not eappdreciate the stunt you epulled befodre. I was not bodrn yestedrday kuni". Shish looked down blushed and put his hands behind him

Shish want back to sugys room down the florescent lit hallway and suggy was still working a lot. "Pyaperwork dryives me crazy sheesh can you do some of thyis here i need break". "Ok" and shish businessed in his chair. Barry was doing situps and things. Shish didnt underand these numbers so he put some in and saved his work. "Wayment" barry said. He shishes bag and got the hard drive "yo lets see whats on this shit dude". Shish pluged it in the side and it was loading. Then message came up about luks. "God dangit i need a password". Shish guessed 8 times and it wasnt work. "Yo that came from the ship dawg theres probably some cool ass stuff in it". Now shish really wanted the parsword. "Remind me to give this to seerus next time i see him, he has a really big computer its the probably best one ever we can crack this word and inject are eyes with knowledge". Shish and barry did a fist bump but he siged. "Barry by the way i know its nice here but i really want to get out and go home. I know its probably sad for you to hear that but i dont think i want to be here anymore because we cant stopping k inc like we thought its to hard now with galactic and marshal law. Lets call it losses and go to our home in VACTION ISLAND". Barry took a step and said "I WAS WONDERIN WHEN YOU GON SAY THAT MAN, LETS FUCKIN DIPPPPPPPPPPPP". Suggy came back with count chocula and sako milk. "Shish deed you ehhhhh, feel out thye paperworks". "Uhh yeah also can we give this to serus i wish the password was me but i dont". Suggy looked at it. "Whyere dyid you find thyis". "Oh on the yaht boat back home i think it was on rosannas boat for a paryt or something". "Yinterestying, very ehhhh, polyitical informyations heere, will gyive to syeerus to decyipher. Anyway nothings going on, lyets go do some peeng pong". They elevatored to the other room where tv and pingpong was. once there the TV was louding music and someone played pool and billairds. one person got the chucken nuggers out the oven and said "ayyyyy eat up swell fells" and everyone said "yayyyyyyy". shish got the dinosaur shaped one and said " where's the honey mustered". everyone stoped and they stoped playing killing floor on the gabecube. "this little man is right where the sweet golden sauce". shosh finded it in the couth " hey got some succulent here". "SPREAD THAT SHIT MONICA" only black dude explained shish. Shish spread it round and everyone said "dinner". " hey who are you I've never seen you before lemme scan you with my DEX". someone scanned shish and it said "shish the greek picklemoan. He has lightup hoes and he's a person". "I'm legendary" said shish they played project m after that and shish was scary mewtwo

After hours everyone was doing dumb stuff and had dinner. "Hope to catch you around shish that was radical your cool". "Hey thanks brofessor" and shish did a mega ultra thumb UP. but then seerus came down. "ALL LAZY, VILL YOU PEOPLE EDO ANYTHING". Everyone went away to do things and shish looked back and forward. "Shish ecome vith me i have job, ees vedry impordtant you edo this vith ehhhhh, finesse kuni you see". Shish noded "uh huh thats so interesting"

Chapter 53: SEERUS: SLOT GALLEDRY

_BHHHHHmy fdriend you must eplant this bag in back of this casino, vith all haste i might add, for these ehhhh, bois, donot vant to epay up theidr pdrotection money i headr, so i can ecall polices to adrrest them to esend lesson. Sodrry fodr vedry shodrt enotice but you see it ehhhh, it do ebe like that sometimes_

The van was at veilstone but wait it was right over there its the cassino. Shish got on the mask and close and inside. "Engines running im waiting you" the van said. But it was on the roof shish had to open the fire excape with nothing but a toothrush shank seerus gave him to help. Shish kicked the window but it didnt workj so he said ugh fine and took the latter inside. It was in the back cage place

_BHHHHHfidrst you must efind the offices of the very impodrtant people like managedr and maybe cfo and dio odr something/ scdratch doodr vith shank to rdemembedr_

Shish was on top of the thing and then the other thing and he was on the floor

_BHHHHHvait nevedrmind i fodrgot vhat i vas going to say_

Shish had to hide behind the slot machines and the guy was ther eplaying the lots and wasting his lots of money. "I need to triple my kids COLLEGE FUND". But then he got a pecha and a razz. He drunk more and shish was ther by the back. Shish has to get by this but theres a guard there and some other people talking about a bisness to make money. "MOOOOOOOOOOOVE" said shish. No one moved but the guard came there. Shish put his eyedrops in the drink and he took a drunk and he didnt fell good. Shish went to the back of then the place and the gate was there and guards but they didnt see him hes sneaky like a beaky. Shish opened the dor to the center that said MY ADMINISTRATION HERE. "like city 17" shish said and then the safe and it was open. That was useless gold and sivler and p0k3 but no ones adress. "Who doesnt keep there house in the safe what the hell" shjis said. He kicked the chair

_BHHHHHshit is thedre a guess list odr something go see_

"This job is supid i want to go home" shish said and outside to the place and a guard saw him. "HOLD IT". shish got to shoot him but he didnt have anything so he said "click click". he ceme there and put cufs on shish. The guard turned around to out his pager. "Hey can you help me tyhe cufs came off". The guard turned around but not before shish did a backflip! "Ah" that guard said. But then shish did it again but forwards and he hit his head and choken him with the cufs around his arms. "Looks like crime pays sometimes" shish said and naenaed on him corpse then desync to the around the pager came on "no problems here but wheres the guest list". "yeah" said the pahger. There was the bathroom he got in there to avoid a guard. Shish went to the front again but hit his foot on the floor and on the ground. "AHHHHHH" shish said his foot hurt and his liteup crocs broke on one thing there. No one saw him because its the deisel engine probably and he got up to go the front where the counter people are. "Hello welcome to the casino" they said. Shish found a flash drove in the computer

_BHHHHHyes bdring it to the back and intedrnet it to me_

Shish putted the flash into his pocket with a hand but he tried to walk but ran by acident. There was more people on the casino floor betting all lot of money

Authors note: if you are a loved one suffers with the gambling addict call a hotline now.

The lady with short hair lost her money. "This is so like unjust can i need to speak to the manager right now". The guards went to the back Shish was there but went behind her and her kids who were yeling at for the ds. "Mom said its my turn" he said "no" he said "waaaaa". Sooner and later they were in the managers office and the manager came down. "This is so outrageous how can you do to this injustice" the soccermom said. "Mam thisw is a casino sometimes you lose". "Did you klnow some people cant afford to lose money what about them". "Oh yeah i forgot about that i guess". "This is sexist i am going to teach you a leson". Danananananananananananananana battle start

Soccermom rebecca wants to fight manager daren. Soccermom rebecca sends out the MARILL but then daren escaped the SHINY ENTEI. "Maril uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse water atackkkkkkkk" and she poinmted really hard. And her kids kept screaming at everyone all over the place.

_BHHHHHVHAT THE HELL IS THAT I VANT IT GO STEAL IT SHISH_

Shish threw the p0k3ball at it but it didnt catch. "Hey did you throw that at medaren said". "How can you acuse me that of that thats racist" and she used quick attack. "You cant go twice thats unfair". SHINY ENTEI used hyper beam and MARILL was ko. "...this is so injust i need to speak to your manager imediatedly". The kids broke the ds. "Mam you wanted to fight me and you losted how is that unfair". "Right NOW MISTER". "Ok" and he went to get someone else. " i am the ceo jackpack what do you want". "Mister i fought him and he ebat me does he know shivalry this is such a bad business i demand a discount right now". "Uhhhhhhhhhh". He gave her a discount. "Id would be ashamed to live around all of you you are so terrible people". "Uhh miss we love on twinleaf town theres like no one there". She left with a coupn and her kids were pulling hair from them. "Come my little angles we will go to the store to get milk"

_BHHHHHshit that vas easy i guess you can leave now_

Shish ran out of there asap out the bathroom window and kicked elvis so hard he died for the cheevo

Capter 54: SEERUS: EFDRAMING THEM LIKE A FDRAME

But first he went back to the house to get the cuff off and take a sleep in suggys room because it was later that night now kinda late. But suggy got him up. "Hyello shish it is me suggy". "Hey suggy its me shish". "You will not byeliueve but i have plyan to ehhhhh, excape you back to home". "DANG NUGGET REALLY SUGGY YOU ARE SO BEST THANKS" and they did a sincere bro fist. "You syaved me before so i guess i owe you or syomethying. Plus i also weel not hyelp you at all will pryetend to not ehhhhhhh, be eenvolved so is ween ween. You go home and i keep jon here"/. "Dude thats great lets do it". "No fyirst you must do thyis crap he wants here". Shish told barry everything he just heard. "Yeah i heard i was right here jagass. Dayum cant wait to leave this mufuggin shithole. Sounds weird to say but i miss samsclub man". Shish nodded with an agree "and i miss hoffmans". "Mmmm hoffmans". They mmmmmmd

Shish was in the van with dental floss seerus gave him for the heist as a weapon

_BHHHHHas you can see thedre adre many bags of ehhh, pdroduct hedre. Please erdefdrain fdrom eopening. Vedry illegal. You vill eplant these into theidr houses with silently and i vill call cops on them. Supedr simple even you can do it kuni. Ve vill efdrame them like fdrame. Actually you will not me i am hedre eddreenking soda. So, sveet_

"Ill keep the engine" said van and shitsh was hit out it to the twinleaf and th evan went behind the tree. "Shhhh im hidden" he said. Shish went to each house and pressed a and it said who was who. DARENs house. Then JACKPACKs house. They were 4 storys big and wide and a garden with cars. Shish touched the door and got chocked. "bAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAzAzAzAzAzAzA"

_eBHHHHHyou vocking idiot thedre is aladrm you need to ego vindow odr something_

"H yeah". Then shish saw a window on side of darens house. He saw a window and then went there and then touch "ZAZAZAZAZzAZaZazaAAAAAA". Shish has anallergy attack and got up. "This is bull how can i over there". Shish saw the backdoor and it was open. He got there and took a step with hih liteup shoes on the carpet "ZAZAZAZAZAaaaaaaaa"

_BHHHHHshish dont ebe so estooped_

"You tough it then ugly fat". Shish put the ear piece on the carpet

_BHHHHH eZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA_

"Damn in going to t other hourse". Shish went to other one ecause he said hhe did it was now JACKPACKs house. It was a 10 story house with rapidash in the back. Shish put floss in the door to pickin the lock. Then it opened. Or he put down floss to not step on the dloor for a shiocking time. The guards were playing wii u

_BHHHHH elook fodr something like ehhhh bookcase to eput things on_

Shish saw the fleshlight thru the wal and got behind the cabinet. "Hey i found a good place to put this its in the cabinet thats easy to get to and not a lot of time and would make a great".

_BHHHHH no eshut up_

Shish moonwalk backflipped to the bedroom and put floos everywhere so quiet. He moved the books but nothing was there. But theer was it was a big safe. "Dude im tired how do i open this"

_BHHHHH ehhhhhhhh eshit, i need ddrill. Evait for ddrill please ego outside_

Shish hit the nasty drift outside to the dirt lawn front yard. Shish looked at the sky and got his dental floss to his tteeth. For a second he felt the empty where the judge used to be. And his lf6.5 that was such an good lf6.5 the ebst in the busness. Shish sighed the ultimate one and went to the martket. The door opened and the old lady said "welcome to the MART do you know how to use the MART"? Shish pressed yes and sighed. "Huhhhhhh…. Like, get downnnnnnn, dont make me uuuuuuuuse thisssssss". Shie got down and shsh stole the beef kerky sticks and protein soda. Excited the place and got 2 exp and ate some stuff. Waited for a long and there was nothing and it was dark now. Theres no streetligts in tinleaf because tjey arent shaded by any hue. Shish feel asleep on the grass

"_ILL GET MY RADGEVE ON YOU" SHISH SAID IN HIS DREAM. POV IT WAS SHISHS POV AND HIS MUDKIP WAS ACROSS THE RIVER. HE GOT HIOME TO HIS TENT AND FIGUREDS WHERE THERE. FIGURES POV WE LOVE YOU SHISH YOU CAN TRY AGAIN LATER WE WANT A GOOD LIFE. SHISH POV SHUT UP WHERES MY AXE SPRAY. SHISH PUT THE SPRAY ON. SPRAYS POV BSHHHHHHHHHH. BUT THEN IT WENT OUT OF CONTROL OH JESUS. NARATORS POV SHIT WAS EVERYWHERRE AND THE FIGURES FADED INTO AWAY. SHISH POV "GET THIS OFF ME IT SMELLS SO GOOD". AXE POV YOU NEED TO WAKE UP SHISH. YOU DONT REALIZE WHATS GOING ON AROUND YOU THIS IS BIGGER THAN YOU EVER IMAGINED PEOPLE YOU TRUSTED YOU CANT TRUST SHISH THIS IS SOME SERIOUS CRAP AND YOU NEED TO FIGURE IT OUT BY OPENING YOUR 7TH EYE. SHISH POV I CAN ONLY OPEN 6 EYES AT A TIME. AXE POV YOU NEED TO WOKE MORE. IT SLAPPED HIM FACE AND HE FEEL DOWN INTO A SPIKES PIT_

"gyyyAAAUUUUGGHHH" said shish. Someone was over him with barrels and put down the axe to pollution. "Ehhhhhhhhhh, hyelloh". "Oh its you suggy whats up WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE". "I brying you myany tools to ehhhh, complyete your meeshon". "Oh the drills ro whatever yeah lets get it done". Shish got in the van to get the troybilt drill. Suggy shut the doors and got in. "dude can you get the door for me i cant open it with this drill. Uh dude." shish said. "I will hyelp you weeth your meeshon". "Yeah so open the door". He started the van and drove into woods. "Ehhhhh, how you syay, meeshon bee". "What". Suggy drove very fast up and ran over hiker TRENT. "Ehhhh sheesh lyook to your lyeft in bryeefcyase". Shish opened it and it was a lead pipe. "Plyease tyake". Shish got it and said "feels like a well made piece but the house is that way". "Ehhhhh no i have byetter idyea". He hit a left and shish out the window to a gate. The van opened and suggy came out. "Where is this place". Barry was there he woke up "ughhhhh we there yet. Oh dayum the hells this". Suggy laughed "thyis, my fryiend ees how you weel break away from seerus. Plyan b, that is phrase i was lyooking for. You weel escape, i weel steel look good, we are all hyappy. Gyet ryeady, for we will about to go…"

Chapter 55: SUGGY: BYENYEETH EHHHHHHH, HOW YOU SAY EHHH, MOUNTYAIN

"Wyell you know mor elike hyill small hyill but not as ehhhhh, dryamatic no" Suggy putt the code in and the alarm got off but the gate opened and there was the driveway they went up . "act qui=yickly shish and byarry there wyill be comying shortly, bryeak thos doors over thyore". Shish saw the red crates redding and he hit with his pipe and a bombe cam out. He put them bu the bigly hatch of entrance that was so big it was really big. Barry got the other crate qith LaQueesha and the charges ndkitchen timer. "barry lets make a bomband that door" said shish. They taped the stuff to a door galactic people where coming. The eggtimer has 1 minute left and the gate opened. "Stop this is glactic you are under our rest". "NO" and shish got the eggimer and turnedit. "Stsop that its not fair" galactic said. Shish turnt it more "TSOP". …..more "STOPPPPPPP". …...more "AAAAAAAAAAAAASTOP". It dinged and blew up shish and barry runt inside and the turret shot them but missed and they got behind the suv.

"_Ehhhhh attyention eentryuders do not go eento the door over to your lyeft or you wyill be prostituted to the fullest extyent" loudspeakered._

"I think the gods give is a hint" and shish hard left to the hall and galactic people where there. "Put your hands in the sky super high". Shish inserted the pipe to his head and barry used strength to slash 3 people. Shish dia backflip kick the door down the guardsaid :aH". Shish beated him pipe and presed the button. "Barry did you get a torch or soemthng to cutting the very door down". "Uhhhhhhhhhh" he looked at his pockets but he didnt have any pckets. Barry picked up GALACTIC GRUNT JERRY and used strength to hit the door with GALACTIC GRNT JERRY and it broken down. The hatch opening so shish got in and barry did as well. The door shit behind them and shish took a gasp and barry reloaded his axe. But then the roof broken so many pieces and something came down. "ITS A BIG GUY" shish said and marked him with hihgh value tatget. Shish tried to bust his knees but he said "ha ha ha i am GALACTIC DOZER DYLAN and you cannot beat me". Dananananannanananananna battle start

"Barry use a move you have i forgot them". Barry used cut and the armor came of a bit. GALACTIC DOZER DYLAN pushe dhiim back and he took 30 damage. "Gyaugh my gah dam ego hurts shish help me". Shish gave him 2 putups and he ran to the dozer and tore his arm ooff. Shish kicked in the balls and barry kept cutting the head until it tore and came off….. "You tore my armor off but you have not torn my WINNIG OFF". hsish stopped because he knew that person. He had a flashback to all the hunney mustard they shared together and how he was scary mewtwo in project m. barry was grabbed arm and yellt "SHISH HIT THIS MUFUGGUH FINISH IT". shish saw his lead pipe and had a moment. " DONT KNOW". went to swing but didnt and he didnt swing "YOU WERE SO NICEST TO ME I DONT WANT TO KILLED YOU". "shish dude that sounds like you what are you doing here". Barry was confused "HOW YOU KNOW THIS DUDE HES GONNA COMPROMISE". "BVARRY YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ME EVER ITS HARD". "WHATS GOING ON" dozer said. Barry jumped on his head so it watermellon everywhere. He gained 5000 exp and shish got 20 p0k3 for winned. "But what was the real cost of this winned". Shish remembered he was trying to run for mayer of his hone town VACATION ISLAND

The other side door became to the ground so many guards had hundooms ready to bite everything. "Dont go shaggin my wagon you houndrels" and shish ran the side of the wall to around them. "Hey everyone feast youre eyes on this magic trick" shish pulled his thumb off with his other thunb. "Whoa" saud everyone but barry threw them at the fan to slice it to smitheroons. He ran to the crates and sid "where am we".

"_All yunits must pryevent the eentrooders from going eento the ehhhhhhhhhhhh i thyink it was beta and gyamma safes, plyease guard the cyenter console so they cyannot open it with thye right password which is under the kyeboard" loudpeaker_

He accidentilly lit the keyoard on fire so barry punched a screen for opened. It said ding complete and they ran around the barrier to other galactic assults that the avoiuded. The door greened and shish yoinked open to see nothing. "AAAAAAAAAA" they got to the console computer again. "Shish yo guard me i gotta open this shit" and barry started punching screen. Galactics came in and shish hit them with pipe coming up the stairs but it brokened so he got a keybaord instead. "Someone shoot him" said a galactic and they saod ok and took out there walther ppxes. "BARRY GET THE FRIGGIN HECK DOWN" and BLBLBLBLBLBLBLAM said many 9mm to the window shish was convered in a dusty of glass now. Shish through the keybard at one and he stole the ppx. "Man it feels good to be a gangsta again" and shish shot 13 people and reloaded. The screen ding and they ran to the place but shish got downed. Barry picked shish up and threw him at the door to pen it and inside was a server and a painting of CIRUS. "This is trash do it again i cant use this i can only snooze this". They got to the center again and shish shot everyone and harry cut someones head of and beat someone to death with it. Barry punched the other screens for 95 seconds and opened. "Tactical formation" someone said. They ran to the other door but there was a circle of shields there. "Watch you tactical formation" and they shot marill water guns at them. Barry got hit and was almost ko. "BARRAY GET UP" he did and they opened the door. In there wsa a box and science and people with beakers. "EVERYONE GET DOWN AND CEASE YOUR SCIENCE THIS INSTANT" and shish shot all of theme 73 times. Barry brokeopen the box of wood with LaWueesha and inside was a certain. Shish pulled the curtain. Oh. my. God.

Shish fell to his knees to sad. "WHAAAAAAAT HAVE THEY DOOOONE TO YOUUUUUUU". It was after all this time his beloved SKRRRTMASTER 3000 turned into a proto type lawner. Designed to cut the grass. This is absloutely must be paid for. "START THAT MUGUGGUH UP" barry said and punched there nuts off. "I cant it wont start they brokened it with this crappy engine". Shish felt it and barely recognized his sweet invention that he made after the glorious fateful at the samsclub with timarse. He made that himself and got everywhere with it and got hoffmans with it so much but now it is gone. Shish tried to rev it "come on baby work for me work for me". But it kept dying down and not do anything like welfare people

"_Dyeploy ehhhh units down the zyiplines south of thyem" loudspeakered_

Barry picked it up with shish on it ahdn he ran around to the ziplines. There was 2 so he put one on barry and one on the SKRRRTMASTER 3000 to up them. In soon time they went up to the top to face the next battle to face. But it wasnt abattle it was just suggy. "Hyello friends i see you got my plyan just fine, plyease conteenue. Anyway we wyill use tyese veentage p0k3ball bombs to blow holes in walls to exit from hyere. But i will nyeed to look like am shooting you so ehhhhh keep hyeads low. Door openying now, please caution. And if i ever syee you again, shish, you owe me round of ehhhh vokda". "For shore dude thanks for all your help but what havbe they done to my machine here this is so sad can i get 50 likes". The fdoor was opening and suggy locked and loaded. "My fryiends it ees time for you to run plyease". Barry pushed shish with the bombs to the wall and suggy shot barry. "OW DUDE GRAZED MAH FUGGIN EAR". barrys ear was hurted and shish threw the ppx at someone in the way to get to the wall. Shish started throwing the bombs and they blew up to waken the concrete. Galactic came down the hill and got houndooms to run at them. Barry axed them to heck and back and shish threw bombs. Galactics kept coming and doing things but shish stile some money and science he founn im a crate. "Its working but not much i need more power." shish threw one up but a BANG and it went awat and blew up. Shish wondered what it was and another BANG and his mask has a hole. A laser was on barry. "BARRY GET DOWN" e pushed him before a bang,. They ran to the crane place to ask what in the earth was that. Shish looked out the window and the hill had someone sitting down. They yelled a lot and they had a white tunic on. "HOLY SHIT DIDE ITS SEERUS HES SCOUTING US CROSS MAP". seerus raised hte gun to praise and took anothe rwindow shot to break it. this calls for emergency mesures. Barry used strength to throw all of them up mountain and everyone ducked to avoid. "BARRY USE STRENGTH TO THROW ME OVER THI WALL". Barry threw shish at the place and he was in some branches and they broke to fall down. "BARRY USE STRENTH TO THROW YOURSELF HERE". He ragdoll flew at a tree and broke it. "PUSH ME OUTA HERE GO DOWN THAT PATH". Barry got heind and tooka big breathward in. he used all his evergy to push the SKRRRTMASTER down the path to parts unknown

Chapter 56: They out of here

Barry git to the end and took out of breath. "Whew that was close monica now where" because eterna forests. They went right for awhile and saw and old crippy house. "Probably lots of drug dealers in their i hungry anyway lets go in to hide". But wentered in it was farmiliar and furnature everywhere and a broken tv. 'THIS IS THE HOUSE WHAT HEPPENED" shish asked. The tv flashed and shish got telegrams to look at them "BOB CAUGHT. UNKNOWN LOCATION. SOS. ASSISTANTS WANT" said the massages. The orange thing rotom came out and couldnt lift a move. "DAM SON WE NEEDE TO TAKE YOU TO A CENTER NOW". "open up this is marshall law you cant be in here". "OH CRAP WE GOTTA DIP BARRY GET ON". he giot on but nothing "hey jagass shits broke member". "UHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shish cant plug it in he dosnt have a cord. He went to gind something upstairs but nothing and got some new cltse instead. When he came back down barry was kicking the SKRRTMASTER. "BARRY WHAT ARE YOU DO" then it turned orange. "HYBRID ENGINE NYEGGUH NOW STATT THE HELL UP" "DAM SON THAT WAS EXELLENT YOU CAN POWER US". shish got a massage from VEHINCLE it said "ABOARD IMMEDIATEDLY". Shish gave a nicknale to rotom he called him DAMSON. Shish got on a throttle was responsive and wow. "hOLD ON TO YOUR heads". Shish busted a dirt nasty burnout to out the door an d broke it. And this the prusuit begins

Chapter 57: Run

BLAM THE OOR EXPLODERED DAMSON WENT SO FAST WITH SHISH AND BARRY ON IT THEY DOVE TO THE FOREST TREES EVERYWHERE A HOMEYCOMB BEE TRIED TO HIT BARRY BARRY GO PUNCH IT OK HE HUT IT A MILE GOT EXPERIMINTS POINTS THE POLICE CAME MARSHALL LAW HEY YOU STOP THERE NO BUTS THROUGH THEM BLAM THEY GOT HITTED WEE WOO WEE WOO WEEEE WOOSHIT THERE ONTO US DAMSON HIT THAT SKRRT FLOROMA TOWN HEY YOU WANT FLOWERS NO LADY GO AWAY BLAM ALL EVERYWHERE DOWN TO THE POWER STATION WITH PURLPLE BALLONS ON FRIDAY ITS NOT FRIIIIDAYYYY OUTE 204 NEXT ROADBLOCK OH SHIT BARRY USE STRENGTH TO DO SOMETHING WHOOSH THEY JUMPED A 6 EET UP HE PUNCHED THE AIR TO MKE HIGHER WEE WOO GET DOWN FROM THERE NO ET MY DUST TO THE PLACE HIKER TRENT WANTS TO ATTLE K FINE HIKER STRENT HAS HEODUDE SHISH GO BARRY USE JUMP KICK I DONT KNOW THAT LEARN IT OK BHE GOT HIT GEIDUDE USED TOCK TOMB BARRYS SSTUCK GET OUT THERE OK I CANT CLIMB USE A LADDER HERE I FOUND IT HE GOT OUT JUST IN TIME BARRY STRENGTH TO INTO THE WALL GYAHHHH HE HIT HIM SO HARD DEAD GOT P0K3 MONEY I HATE THIS CRAP HE PUT THE GROUND PLILICE CARS COMING WEE WOO WEE WEOO THEY HIT COINS AHHHH SPUN TOA TREE THE FIRE HIT THE PLACE AND BURNED EVERYTHING EXPLODED BECAUSE SOMEOE SHOT IT WHO WAS SHOOTING ATM ME IT WS SOMEONE WAIT ITS GALACTIC RUNNING AFTET US THERE SO MAD WITH CARS COMING TO KILL U DAMSON GO FASTER AFFIRMATIVE BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ SUPER QUICK DONT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS GALACTIC SHOTTED THEM SOME MORE BCAUSE IT WAS SEERUS ON A DIRTBIKE WITH THE CUSTOM GUN EGET BACK HEDRE NO IM EAVING YOU EPLEASE NO JUBILIFE SUCKS IT ALWAYS DOES THEY LEFT THERE WAIT I NEED ALLERGY MEDICATION NO JUST HOLD IT I CANT OK THEY GOT TO THE STORE TO GET SOME GET DOWN LADY GIMME THAT THATLL BE 200 NO IT WONT BUY SRRUS SAW THEM THEY GOT TO FAST THOUGH OTHER ROUTE THEN TO CALALAVE CITY BUT BRIDGES AND PICHU EVERYWHERE THEY USED SHOCK TO WATER ELECTRICITY CRAP DONT TOUCH IT WHY NOT BAZZZZ AHH I SAID NOT TOUCH IT I DOODNT BELIEVE YOU WELL YOUR DUMB SKRRRRT AROUND THE CORNER HEY GIMME A POTION NO GLAACTIC SHOT THEM MORE SEERUS LOADED SOMETIHING WATCH OUT FLOP OOOOOOOOM THE TREESCA ME DOWN TO A FIRE AND FLANMES IT BLEW UP SO LOUD WHAT IS THAT THING STOP ITS NOT FAIR EGET BACK HEDRE KUNI YOU VORK FODR ME NOW I WORK FOR NO ONE BUT THE MAYORS OFFICE YOUR GONNA LOSE AHHH STOP MY EGO THEY SPED SO FAST THE RIDGE WAS THER E IT WAS UP WITH A MUSEUM OF THE PLAYING CARD ITS CALLED PLAYING CARD CITY WHAT THAT DOESNT SENSE BARRY IM GONNA GUN IT HOLD ON UP AHHHHH MY SPLEEN SUCK IT UP BABYBAM THE OTHER SIDE SEERUS STOPED ALALALALALALLALAH AND SHOT MACHINEBASLTS EVERYWHERE GET DOWN DAMSON WHAT CAN WE DO SHIP INBOUND OH CRAP GET ON THERE THEY GOT ON IT WAS A SMALL SHIP SEERUS SHOT THE SIDE UP ATTENTION THIS IS YOUR COAPTIN WE NEED NEW BOAT THIS ONES BROKEN CRAP SPEED UP WHERE ARE YOU HTS OVER THERE THERE WAS SOME KIDS THAT GOT A LINE SEERU BLASTED A NADE AT SHITH HE KICKED T TO THE LIBRARY BLEW UP EVERYTHING NOW HOW WILL I RENT MY RESERACHES KIDS HET DOWN SHOT EVERWHERE LOOK ITS DAY NOW AND NOT CLOUDY AND ARK ANYMORE WHAT HAPPENED HEY THIS IS THE POLICE PUT YOUR STUFF DOWN NO WAY KUNI EAT LEAD SEERUS BASTED THEM AWAY CALLING UNITS TO ENGAGE THREW BOLING BALLS AT HIM HE GOT HIT AGH MY LEFT ARM AND GOT THE DRUM MAG TO HIT THEM BT THE BOAT CAME IN THERES OUR GATWAY THEY GOT ON BOAT TO LEAVE PULED AWAY SERUS AND GLAACTIC SHOT THEM AND SHOT SHISH BUT MISSED BOATS TO FAR PLAYING CARD CITY FORMALLY CALALAVE CITY FADED TO THE BACK AND THEY WERE FAR TO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL SUNRISE ORANGE SKY AND THE HHYPE WAS VER RIGHT NOW

Chapter 58: A breath of relieve

Shsh fell off and kused the deck "thats big gay" barry said. "Ahh wherever this goes it will be so better then that goodbye s1nn0h rest in piss burn to the ash and never see you again". Shish said "damson that was good ass driving you make a good SKRRTMASTER. I think ill call you the SKRRRTSON. "Did someone say skrrt i love skrrt". "What to wold who said that". Shish abd barry got scared and looke around with cautiolsly. "Skrrrrrt" said a person. "Uh hi who are you". "Well my friends call me beeb but you can call me beeb even tough i hate you". "Haha juts kidding. im litterly joking". "Oh that was a good one im captain twizzledick and this is my side kick sir rectum". Beeb put his chin "i know sir rectum is not a real name that is not it what is it". "You shant know heathen" and shish waked awy from everyones crows. "Barry this can be acomromise to our secretive lifestyle". "Yeah we stuck here until we get to whrever the hell they goin". Lets decided to hide inside

Shish drank water for healthy and loked at telegram but no new mesages. Actually iw as connecting. "I cant get signal why not" but wires where hanging out the side. "You fuggin busted it minica". Shish yelled it overbored. "I cant keep up with anything anymore". But then beeb saw the window "hey your window broke OHMAIGOOOOO". Shish did a figtstance. "Holy chesse in a handbasket your SHISH AND THE OTHER ONE FROM THE ELECTION". Beeb fanned his face from hot flashes "this is literally exciting i saw you on Pṓkḝnewss, you are whats good". shish blushed and turned "well i do try". Then serious. "But also dont tell ANYONE im on a super secret mission its called get home i cantt ell you what its about". "Oh crap thaats sucks were going to this ugly place called VACATION ISLAND i literally saw it before were gonna see a election for mayor or something its election day today"

…

Shishs heart sunk

"Ddid…. you say ele..ction day". "yeah its a field trip were came from north in snowpont city to down here to go there becsuse we need a homework to write about its today were gonna now your here you prepaired for this right". …..

It election day and shish didnt even study."Oops" he said. All this time he speint over in s1nn0h and not once did he do his mission and even not once did he raly support for his cause. Now his life was a really nothing. He cant even fix his home or he cant even fix his problems and he cant even fix breakfast. "Uhhh here i got some asian uhhhh like rice things you want one" beeb said and threw them at him face. "I got thoese at the HAPPY LUCKY MART™ for dinner this morning. Oh yeah you woldnt believe it i bought this lottry ticker and it was already pre done and i literally won a master ball how should i use it" but then the sky was got really dark and the the sea angry. "Whoa rockin this boat like a sock in a clock" beeb said. Hurracaines were there so watch out. "okay " beeb asked. Nightmares and dark came there and he coughed at lot and the boogieman. "This is like literally creepy what the skrrrt is going on here". "AHAHAHAHAHA" it coughted. "I AM NOT THE BOOGY MAN YOU IMBASULE, YOU WILL GIVE ME SHISH OR YOU WILL ALL DIE" and he charged up a nightmare bomb. "Im litarly scared of you, but shish is brave so am i". "YOU WILL ALL PAY" and darkrai shot the boat with a scary ball. Someone got hit and said "Ahhhh" they had bad dreams. "Go pick soomeone your own size". Beeb said and threw the masterball at him. Boop. boop. Boop. boop. Ding. carkrai was caught. "That was dumb". "GAH DAM" barry said and he uploaded the video of it to Pṏkḝnews for some sick internet points. "Hey shish ill give you this for your auto graph". "Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh". "Okay not im having it im gonna be the very best. Like NO one literally was". Beeb ated a rice cake but shish was still dapressed. "Im gonna go fishing now goodbye" and beeb went there with class. "Yo dude the hells got into you" barry said "take a relief pill dude were going home at least its safe". "Yeah but like shish said" Shish said. "My whole purpose to make things better but now its for nothing dude its like aweight was put inside me". "Oh" barry said and went outside he didnt want his negatively VIBES because Berry was wearing a ONLY GOOD VIBES t shirt he stole from suggy.

"Ayo for real though dont like tell no one who we are" barry said. "Yeah no prob its a super secret" beeb said. "You know what else is a super secret look at these there illegal but i found it by a dead monferno". Beeb got his pocket out and pulled out his pocket. From there was a really item. "I dont know what to use it though but its cool i guess". Barry blinked twice and loked at it again. "Thats not, no it cant be". "Cant be what". "No i think it is dude thats SHISH WHITESTREAK gimme dat". Beeb amazed "LITERALLY FOR REAL? THIS IS A COLLECTING ITEM I LOVE IT". beeb kissed it. "NO DUDE SHISH LOST IT GIMME DAT BACK". "Heck no its mine i was gonna give you it but not after its shishs i heard" beeb said. "Shish is my idle i got authentic merch none of that boot leg crap". Barry shouldnt care but he does. This calls for a measure

Chapter 59: BARRY: GIMME DAT WHITESREAK

_Aight so like i dunno why i give a shit but i think shish should have that shit back nah mean, imma try n stealth this to take it back. Never really stealthed some shit on my own before but never to late to try i guess_

Barry crouched so beeb wasnt looking. He got down and spoted him 5 times to be sure. "must have been the wind" beeb replied to the noise and looked the over the deck. Barry used a crouch jump ancient desync technique to move to the side to his right side. "Is someone there? Is this a literly prank?" beeblook at the sky to see if someone was pranking him. "shit i better slow down" barry said and spoted him 2 times to inspect his pattern. Beeb moves his right hand sometimes so dont want to go to close to hit him by accidentally. Barry did a quickly evasive to the back and spoted beeb. In the back was the item to go after and extra loot. "Shit i better trial before i commit nahm sayin".Barry moved forward to reach out and picked up 5 p0k3 as a bonus. But tht was just a practicely round. Now its up to the real deal. Theres no going back now. Brry threw a p0k3 over board. "Ooooo money" beeb said and looked at it REALLY CLOSELY to make sure. "Eh must of be the trash" beeb sad. "I think its time for me to turn around". Barrys heart sank. "Oh god no not this anything but this". His claw was reaching for the whitestreak. He had to move quick;y to get the victory. And stealth bonus. But he didnt have parkour aced so he was slow. "HEY STOP THERE" beeb said and swated his hand away. Barry had a heart atack and passed out with no time left. No payout will be rewarded. All items and confiscates have been returned. He thought of everything. Checked all his lines. All his ts. it didnt add up. This is all his fault. All his fault. All his fault. Barry dreamed about all his fault

Mission failed

Chapter 60: That was quick

"Are you asleep?" beeb asked really nice. "Yeah" said berry so Beeb waked him up. "What the" berry said he waas scared. "Wake up.:" "the hell happenend beeb?" "you had a heartattack i guess after sawing you try to steal my prized whitestreak". "Your prized what" someone said. "Nothing go away tina this is no one of your concerns". "What is that what kind of poklemon is that" she said and stole it. Beeb got it back and hit her dumb face "hes asleep now go play cards or something". She ran away. "Ughhhh i literally hate my class so much i just want to gradulate already". Beeb said to barry and barry got up to shish. "Oh yeah by the way look were almost there". Off in the distants was a familiar bad smell and a towering arena. Barry to the edge and smiled big "AHHHHHH FEELS GUUUUUUHHH" barry wants happy to be hime. He got shish up "get the frick up" but no inspire. He carried shish to the edge and they on the SKRRRTSON. Barry tied shish to the front and got on to ride. "Ehy can i hitch a ride i think school is not for cool and im not idiot" beeb said. Barry madded "no go to your class dud". Beeb went away but secretly got on the back no one noticed

Barry jumped the ramp to the docks to see everyone shouting and lots of broke streets. But wait there werent angry shouts it was good shouts. "S1NN0H UNITE" eeryone said. Barry watched driving around eeryone to go home. Through the broken streets and palm statue in fron tof hoffmans. Ah good old hoffmans but nows not the time. "Yo shish look hoffmas you like them how boutta steak dinna from them later playa". Shish sighed "whats the point anyway". Barry knew this was bad shish was never like this before as long he knew him. Later he got to the house that was dirty. "Home sweet home" barry said and got of the SKRRTSON. He got a telegram on his revvl from SKRRRTSON "COMFORTABLE ABODE" SKRRTSON said. "Heeeeeeeelll yeeeeeah boutta sleep a sleep i never sleep". Barry said. "Yeah this is cool" beeb said. "WHAT WHEREDA FUCK YOU COME FROM". "Oh i was litterly on the back the entirely time". Barry saiid "sigh fine but dont be an ass im to ex austed to care now". Barry kicked the door off and, oh crap

Barry didnt say anything for 45 seconds. Then another. Everything was in vandalized and ruined. Everything, the table, the tv, the stairs, the ceiling all with nasty words in paint. And the cereal bowls were dirty. Barry ran upstairs with angerly and saw his bedroom. All his LOOSE TRICYCLE alblums were bent and broken with words "go away please" in paint. "YOU DID NOT JUST" barry said. Sihsh went behind him to depressing on his bed. "YOU SEE DIS SHIT SHISH". "THIS TOO DAMN FAR NOW IM MAD". barry gripped his fireaxe LaQueesha harder. "Nobodys gonna vote for me" shish said softly. "OH IMMA FUGGIN MAKE YOU WIN DWAG THIS IS ENOUGH". Barry got his mask on and downstairs. "GETCHA GAH DAMN MASK ON HELP" barry said. "Ok" beeb said and make a mask from tape and plate. Beeb and barry got on the SKRRRTSON. "WHERE TO" SKRRRTSON texted. "All the gah damn hotspots" barry said. The autopilot drove them off. "Boutta make some gah damn democracy happen dude" barry said

Chapter 61: First stop samsclub

Htye got to the one place there all familiar with which is samsclub first. Barry worked there so he got access to the loudspekaer in the back to make attention announcement. Beeb then PROMISED every guy aND gurl a clear splash if they vote for shish. "There will be surplus of clear splash everyone because of economic policys" "K" replied people like a lot of them. "Was that affective i dont know". "Hes gonna repair everything itll be good" beeb said over again. "K". the door bang open "WHOS THAT ON MY INTER COME". It was angry boss. "You put that down or else your fired barrard". Barry took a big step "names barry dickslap" and he kicked his stomach in. but hes really fat so it absorped it. "Muuuurgghhhh" he said. "We better skrrt outta here" beeb said and they runned so fast. Angry oss send outa snorlax to hunt them. He snored and broke the door in the back down to get them "jesus christ watch the hell out" and used rock slide to after them. "Beeb shot snorlax but the 357sig bouned off the stomach bause hes real fatty. "Ugghhhhh snorlax use uhghghhhh" boss said. "Snore" and jumpe in to the air. Barry and beeb jumped in time when snorlax came back down it made a quake to break all shelfs and trap the,. Bsarry used strength to open the bag of chiucken nuggots in the frezzer to eated them. Now hes strong and threw LaQueesha at snorlax. It cut open his stomah and he made a angry and swpied barry into the wall. "HOLY CUCUMBERS". Beeb shot the whitestreak and missed a lot hes bad. "Barry get up" he got up and got the axe. "Barry keep doing that cut open more i have a smart" beeb remembered. Beeb hid behind the 500 pound women who shop at samsclub to get to medicine isle. "Murrghghhhghh snorlax guughglklghghg" angry boss fatted. Went to swipe but barry blocked it with LaQueesha and cut his fingernales. "Snore" and he was tired to fall asleep on top of the fruit stand broke it all. "No guguughgh snorlax get uhpphpghp". Barry kept kutting his back hit with the fireaxe so many times but it didnt do anything it was sleep so it was healing realy fast. "Son of a banshee" barry reminded

Beeb got the medicine isle and got some witch hazle and isopropanol alcohol and put it in a bag. "This will cause ruckus" beeb remembereda dn mixed them like in science class he learned. "Im so glad i stay in school". "BARRY KEEP CUTTING HIM A LOT". "I CANT SHITS HEALIN REAL FAST". Barry keipt sliciung. Angry boss climed on snorlax too and graed barry. "FUGGIN GET HIM OFF ME". "gruugggughhghh" angry fat boss sad with sincerety. Barry sued strength to kick him up but only 5 feet there to crush the books and someones wumple. "Hey that was my wurmple im never shopping here again" she angered and went to tell her other mom friends the such injustice. Barry out of breath but kept cutting more but started to heal into his foot. "DUDE IM SUCKIN INSIDE HIM HURRY". Beeb got on top and opened the bag and splashed everyehere in the cuts. Beeb and barry slid off and snorlax got up and creamed loudly. He tried to reach back to stop it but hit the shelfs for soda and chairs and domino them over. He broke the wall and rolled outside to the ocean. Angry boss got up and said "my store its its ruined" and breathing like a 12 year old does in the xbox mic. Barry turned his head around and said "closing time" and chop his forehead

Tey ran back to the back and said "please vote for shish he is better and will cause mass peace everywhere". But no one said anything because everyones gone now and the store its broken. "...oh yeah crap well we gotta catch them". They got on SKRRRTSON to go to the next destanation

Chapter 62: Take the lighthouse

They went north to lighthouse and saw paint so they wrote shish on it. "That was easy" so they went away

Chapter 63: Town swuare

In there everyone was roiting and pushing everyone and yelling everyone. Barry abd beeb drifted to parallel park byt he meter and got to the k statue. People in black was fighting people in blue. "We want rosanna we want s1nn0h" people in blue said,. "No" said black. Someone punched someone and made hiim sad. "Some feild trip this was gonna be huh" beeb said. They ran to Hoffmans where a shish powster was and someone was tearing it down from the window. "Hey watch where your doing with mah damn poster there jackwagon" big daddy hoffman said and slowly shot him with the 50gi 1911. Barry cut 2 people then got inside hoffmans door. "What they heck your guys are still alive? I was thought you died in a accident i saw it on the news" jared and bigdaddy hoffman said. "Nah we good but shish is depressed at home for obvious reasons, yo this is beeb though hes aight". "Skrrrt" said beeb. "As you can see were havbing a great time supporting shish here half the people wants us broken into and died" jared said and cooked some serious steakage on the grill. "Tel you what help me clear these guys out and ill give you some free steak sanwiches". Barrys mouth watered and big daddy hoffman threw a stoger coach gun at him and some shish posters. Barry got it and said "make it a iced tea as well and you got a deal". They sheared a meaty laughter and beeb kicked the door down. "Im boutta put up 4 of these here beeb you hold em back" "aye aye captoin" beeb shot a marill. Barry used sgrength to charge everyone and people flew up everywhere so barry got to a wall. Someone tried to grabbed him but barry blasted a 12 gauge and put the poser up with tape and fithed them a lot more. It said SHISH in big letter and had shishs face in green. The blue stopped and turned said "THAT IS BAD WE DO NOT LIKE SHISH". They threw food and milks ahke at barry and he got damaged by 20 hp. Beeb climed on a riots head and crawled to the k statue to got up there. "Barry hey follow me do thos here". "Good one" and barry did the same but when he was ome someones head he crushed them to a splatter. "I tried" and ke kicked someones knee off. Barry got laqueesha to charged the center got on top of the k statue with beeb but fighted them off a lot more again. They put 2 shish posters one each side of k for everyone to look at and boy did they do. "Yeah" said black people and pushed blue people. "No" blue people pushed back and more riots and fighting came out. "I think its working" beeb said and laughed

"Hey arent you usring that shish has" someone said in blue and ponted at him. They had spray cans ahd shovels. "We broke your house now were gonna break you" they said and jumped. Barry looked and realized. One hit him with a shovel and prayed him wiuth painte "take that you bahemoth". Barry looked at him and grabed his neck. "So you broke mah house huh" and hold him up by the shirt. "Yeah he did it was his idea hes so smart" someone said and pushed a black one away. Barry smiled. Barry puled his jaw so hard it broke and reached in his throat down to his stomach and intestens. He grabed his organs and used strength to pull them out of hos mouth and hold them up. He threw them on the ground and everyone stared at him now. He stamped on the persons head to explode it and cut his arms off. With a swing of the axe he slashed the other 2 arims and chest and pikced them each up and put them on top of the other. Barry riped a tree branch and stuck it in all of them but picked itup and put it on the k statue. It was quiet you could hear a hair drop. Barry gotfront of it. "Now is everyone lisening, aight good. Vote for shish he is a peaceful rational person like us". Everyone kept starring at him intent to comprehend the thing that just happened. Suddenly something thsaid "marill" and they all said "lets go somewhere else you ruined the fun". They all left and barry wiped the sweat and acisd from his head. "Whew dude that was fun". Beeb said "uhhhh huhhhhh….". Okay then. Barry grabed him bu the arm and laughed a lot "see dont mess with my house son thats all" and they went back to the SKRRTSON

There was a paper on it and food everywhere. "MEDICAL ATTENTION" messaged SKRRTSON. "Oh shit we gotta get you to the mufuggin center" and barry and beeb pushed to thje center. "Not so fast" female said. There was 3 jennys with motorcycles behind him. "You are illegally parked without paying your meter toll, you must pay the price of justice now" and they bowled him wiuth balls. "AH MY SHIN" as they ranned faster. More people beatingeveryone up so some jennys stoped to take care of that with growlithe and one jenny chaseded them to the p0k3center. Barry threw SKRRTSON on the bed and beeb said "i want to heal these 2 oh wait i mean 3". Baryr got on the bed too and nurse was all like "okay where is your other one" beeb gave ehr the master ball and they flashed and got off. "Thank you they are tired and healed, we hope to see you again". And she smiled witht he bowling balls flying to the back. "You are under a rest" jenny said and bowled 7 more. Barry hit one with LaQueesha and it exploded to sharpnel everywhere everyone got down. Barry charge d and did a supplex takedown face smash to the floor and got 2000 exp. "KASINO ADDED AS VIA POINT" SKRRTSON texted but they got on to go there

Chapter 64: The best hotel stay ever

"Get me ASH pronto hoe" batty said and went in there. "One moments please" and she paged the phone. "Hello is ASH in today. No not that ASH the other one that owns this pace. Oh ok hes coming down". They wated and on the couch. "Oh shit we need our free stake andwiches at hoffmans" barry remembered. Barry told beeb about how good hoffmans was. Beeb saw the tomarse picture "hey isnt that tomarse there who foughted and wonned the 1337 4 before" "yeah hes an aight dude" barry said. They noticed noone else was in there but them. Big later ASH was there with swampert. ASH had a HMG STG44 and swampert was SCAR H LMGs. "you better not be here to cause ruckus" ash said and pointed it on them. "Wait no hang on were here to convince people to vote for shish for amayor". "Oh no you dont not in here im not having all that rabble rouse in my very nice AZURE RESORTS AND KASINO. In face im planning to lock it down soon and move away for now to protect myself" ash said and got on his boat outside. "Oh smart move dude but sure see ya i guess" beeb said and waived good to him as he went to the sea. Swampert awtched them in the reflex scope

"Well crap lets find somewhere else" beeb said. Barry got his shoulder "no dude done you see, hes gone now and its closed we can do our thing". "Ohhhh yeahhhh". Beeb and barry went to the abck of the place and saw the mantenance ladder. "Lets up here to the roof". They got up and saw the afternoon sun. "dang time flies when you have fun. To mad we arent having fun" beeb said. Barry and beeb taped a lot of shish posters together and got taoe up top. They kept a secret look for ash going away on the boat and he was gone after a bit. Then it was time BANG WHAT. jennys came the latter with motorcycles and said "this is it you need to stop". Beeb said "barry i got this" and tried to sent out darkrai but his ball was broke or something. "GET OUT" and jenys dropve at him but missed and feel off. A bowling ball hit beebs back snd he pushed to there. "SHIT" barry grabed him befor ehe could fall off. Jennys drove by and off the front past the sides. "Pull me up please" beeb asked. "YEAH SHO" and whiped him at jenny who got ko. Beebs basterball opened and darkrai came out. "I AM LOR DOF NIGHTARESSSS ALL BOW TO MEEEEE" he said. "Hey darkrai i caught you so help us put the poster up. "OKAYYYYYYYY" and he shadow ball the jennys off the back. Barry and beeb put it on the edge and used 2 roles of tape on thop. FWOOP the big shish quilt went down the fron to f the bulding to bathe on lookers in a bath of green revolution shish. They went down the ladder becuse beeb shot everyone with the whitestreak and saw the front for how beautifulk it was. "We should litrally be arters for job" beeb said. Barry laughed "i cant believe that piecea crap hold up:". Others came by and said "did ASH want you to do this to his place". Beeb and barry thought hard but didnt remember. "No not that ASH the other one" "ohhh yeah uhhhh" beeb said. "Probably". "Its tacky" everyone said and walked away to away from them. "Another job well done dude" and more police jennys came on motorbikes and bowling balls. "Put your hands yp yuou are under for tresspassing and vandalizing a really nice place". The gang got SKRRRTSON and very fast away in a chase

Chapter 65: CLaiming the yourad

"Where we going now" beeb remembered. They kept driving for a while and in the dsitance was many more fighting and a big thing, "awwww no you cant be serious dude" beeb. "THIS GONNA BE GOOD" barry said. Darkrai flew beside the SKRRRTSON. They were at the yourad rink with many blue people saw them. "BERY SHORTLY UNTIL VOTES START" texted SKRRRTSON. Barry got the posters and they drove around the sides taping them up extreme fast to the perimiter of the yourad was all over with shish. "This is fun actually" said beeb. Blue shirts grapled the side of SKRRRTSON to go on. "We will stop you from your task" they said and claws at barry and beeb. Beeb shot there face off to fall backk into the croud. "KNEEL TO ME" darkrai said and nightmared everyone to have bad dreams forever. Police came too with wee woo wee woo. "Stop now" and threw 100 bowling balls at the wall very fast. Bowling balls hit people who got bad at them "hey dont hit us were innacent" and attacked the jennys. Something exploded and barry finished byt he entrance. Dakrkrai used hyperbeam on someone and they blew up. "SKRRRTSON turned and into the enter of the rink,. They busted 3 doors with hyper beam and in the center was a paper mache rosanna and a shish with posters evberywhere on the ground and people pushing everything over. Barry and beeb ran around the walls to do the saem thing in there and jennys chased them into there. "Stop your doing now" and bownling balls hit evberyone and people and beeb. "OWWWWW" beeb said and threw it back at a motorcycle so it skid and blew up like in sleeping dogs. The center was done but thetops of the chaires were empty. Barry had an idea he got off so SKRRRTSON stopped. "PLEASE ENTER" texted. "Nah i gotta better idea". Barry sued strength to throw beebe and SKRRRTSON up to the top of the layer and he climed up. "PUT EM UP ILL HOLD OFF". beeb got the posters to slap them on as they drove around and more and more people and jeny in the bottom part where barry was

Barry swung his ax so fast it cut people and people fought jennys. "We got this" said black shiort people and used mightyena to bite a growlithe. "Yo9u are all violeting the law" and bowling balls exploded everywhere and broke seats and someones head and barry got one to throw back at them. "YOUR OWN DEDICINE" he said and it hit a jenny chest and she was sad. Blue shirts said "marril use waterfall". The marills used waterfall from the top to put water on the ground. Everyone was slipping and falling but they didnt stop kept filling up. "THERE GONNA DOWN US". barry doesnt like to swim a lot so he climed to the top of that chairs quickly to make way to the top for beeb and them. People at the bottom got water to the necks and floated up. "BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB UNDER AREST". Said jenny and she got int he whirlpool from the draines on the bottom. People where clawing at barry to pull him to watery wetness "NO YOU DONT I LIKE DRY"

Beeb and SKRRRTSON saw this and said "oh my god". Barry was making ground to the top but ti got closer and he feel down it was 6 rows away. "Hey use thunder shock or something". SKRRRTSON turned and rotom came out. Charged from evberything and shot a lightning pulse wave to the water and everyone zapped. It traveled up to the mareills putting the water in and there was so much evnergy they all ko and the blue shirts said "drat" and ran away". They drove to barry "ar eyou ok dude". "Yeah im good thanks man you saved me". They pulled him up and got back on the SKRRRTSON to go up one more to the top to claim flagpole to shish it. When they to the top there was blue shits everywhere. "Your terror ends now we like rosanna". They all send out mightyena to bnite the. "Darkrai use something help". He jumped in to shadow nightmare them and the dogs asleep. Then one bit him "OUUUGHHHH". Barry was on the side taping more shish posters and got down the flag. A blue shirt grabed him and pushed him hard. Barru punched him in the gface to flew back but another one kicked he to the hole in the glass roof. Barry layed down by the gape and blue charged him. "NUH UH" and barry directed the legs to push him into the hole.

A police helipcopter flew by and drioped bowling ball bombs. "This is your last warning to stop it now and get your knees". Barry gave the finger claw and taped more flag with beeb. Dakrrai used hyper beam but it missed and got hit with a ball. "OOOOFFFF MY GHOST HEAD" and was ko. "GOD DANGIT" and returned him. Beeb rased the flag a little and barry got the coach gun. He shot the copter with 000 coptershot and it sided. "You are under arrest" it said and crashed into the water but a news choipper came. It was Pṏkḕnews delivering whats good with a camera. Barry used strength to jump to it and grabed the bottom bar thing. "Ew get it off its GROSS" someone started slapping his head fastly. Barry puled him out and threw him at the blade cut his head off. The other was kicking his fingers so he shot him with the chacoh gun. Barry fell off the top and hit roof hard with megga damage. Rotom used electricity beam thunder to zap the copter and crash it over there. Barry stumbled up it wa hard to do with a bad back and got to beeb. They puled the rope just a bit more and then there was a shish flag at full mast flying above the stadum. Beeb said "yeah" and barry roared and hit his chest a lot up there

They got on the SKRRRTSON and leave it when the water drained out after a while. It was a while so they watched there caught breath adn as the water drained they saw destruction. People lay everywhere and bits of shish posters. And the paper mache shtatues were all destroyed and gone in the drain. And the rink was so bad you cant even use iot for a while. "Well i think thats it" barry said. "What an exciting democratic process" beeb reminded "but we need to get your medical help". Beeb drove to the 0k3center and got everyone to healed. Then to lunch at hoffmans

Chapter 66: A day well done?

When they drove back not a lot of people outside anymore. Pull up and park to enter witht he ding bell on the door. "Where is everyone did we murder everyone oir something haha" eeb said. "Maybe, and but also its election time now everyones going somewhere for vote" said jared and scooped some nice steak on bread and pickles. Barry and beeb where so tired they ate it all quick and drank the famous ling island ice tea. "Holy crap ya really scared em off there" big daddy hoffman said "its clear as a whistle". Barry smiled and thumbs up "its what we do best broheim" and gave the posters and coach gun back. They got nachos for everyone and the waitress was still mad because they always are. Jared got the tv and talked about on Pṏkḝnews what was good. "Hello this is Pṍkḝnews your latest source dfor whats good. After intense battles in the treets this day on VACATION ISLAND it is now time for votes. Each distruct will cast votes to be counted after mid night tonight, the winner made public tomorrow. With a close like this its ahrd to say who will win". "Yeah thats right but if rosanna doesnt win im gonna cry" other anchor said. They zsoomed in on shish poseters everywhere. Big daddy hoffman laughed "ya really did a good job there huh". They where through jentlemen. "Hol up so what happend when i was gone the past weeks or so" barryu asked. Jared cleaned the grill "it was hell man it kept getting everyday worse, rosanna is a dick as always but she made fun of shish for running away and that put most people on her side. But the remains like dhsish even more so they started fighting more and it was absolute hellness far as the eye can see". Big daddy hoffman spun around "better questions what were you n shish up to there partner, you shoulda been fightin this crap yourself there". Barry remembered shish was in home depressed still oh crap. "Hey uh jared whip me a sandwich to go with the scaps there i wanna bring stuff home for shish". "You got it captain" and jared scraped the grease and chunkjs to a bread in a bag. "Give shish my regards" said jared because hes so cool. "Me too there partner" said big daddy hoffman. "Thanks guys" beeb said. "Another round of steaks on me if he pull this off n win" big daddy hoffman said. They gave him a high five and got skrrrted home

Barry went in the not door its not there now. "Shish hoffmans got this good ass sammich here". Shish was in the kitchen with a used bowl with dirty count chiocula. Shish slowly took it and ate it slow and sad. "Thanks i guess" shish said. Barry hit his back "we did a little capaigning for ya i think it worked." beeb hit bis hack too "yeah me too". Barry gonna put in the tv but it wont turn on. "AYO DAMSON GET THIS TV ON LETS SEE THE NEWS". Damson flew out form the SKRRRTMASTER to the tv. Tuned past channels for 2 minutes to get the news. "..posters up everywhere with 2 masked crusaders making it all happen" damson cranked tue volume for clear "some official say this is oigng to have a profound effect on the election while some dont. One things for sure though shish made his mark in our hearts and our minds". Shish poked upa bit and watched the tv. "Holy shit you did all that for me". "Yeah dude you boutta win this shit for real though" barry said. "I wonder where my class is can i stay here with you guys im lost" beeb said. It panned the yourad rink with broken roof and glass and people everywhere with ambleances but shis posters remained on the wall. Barry laughed hard "now thats what i call free airtime" and shish chuckled a bit". Then the RESORTS AND KASINO front with shish quilt. "Now thats what i call a smooth deal mcgeal" shish said and did a slick dance. "I was gonna sa the same thing" beeb said. They looked at each other thn the tv. "And as people pore into the elction ballots they make the final decisions lets see what they think of it" reporter said

"Why would shish do that" someone said

"Hes anass thats not nice to the town" someone said

"I dont like him now" someone else

"I hope he doesnt win" "me too" old poeple said

"My brother is in the yourad" a girl said

"And thats all we have for now stay tuned for live predictions and updates for leection results. This is Pṓkḛnews your latest source for whats good"

Shish took a minuet to process this and yelled and went upstair to his room again. "Oops" barry said "should i go cheer him up" beeb remembered. "Uhhhh prolly not lets leave him alone for now" they said and slowly turned the volume down

Shish flooped on his bed to defeatedly. He was sad really a lot aws he realized he would not win this one chance to turn his home for the better. This was the one place he really liked a lot and he came here a while ago but now its going to be different. Shish knews he has to elarn to cope with iut but the truth is still hard and sharps like a knife. He looked at his broken house and saw outside the broken grass and places and was on his bed again but cried cause hes sad. Shish may like motorcycles cause hes tough but when things like this happen its hard to not be sad you know. "All i wanted to do was be good for everyone now look its gonna be conflomerated with maybe evil people and what can i DO" he was mad and hit the table and it broke. "Why was i cursed with sucha good why cant i be bad like them its so much easier". He can se it now just rosanna standing there taking all the glory and signing deals to be a part of s1nn0h and everything cathcing on fire cause its bad and people screaming and fire and explosions and burning everywhere and no ones alive all because she got in and ruined it all and theres nothing he can do about it. Shish didnt dare go down to see election results he was already knew what was gonna happen. Theres no point anymore its over its done. Shish put his head the pillow and kicked of his liteup crocs to the wall. He stared at the wall for hour thinking about how he couldve done better. "If i didnt waste my stupid time at s1nn0h i BOULDVE HAD TIME TO CAMPAIN AND WIN HERE MAYBE" HE SAID. thoughting about s1nn0h was bad becase that just remembered him all the failures he was when there too. He didnt find k inc, he got capture dby furies and galactic crime lords and got the police after him and worst of all he cant even cut grass right without someone yelling at him. Shish screamed internally at the thought of not cutting grass right its so basic its not hard. Actually wow how can you not do that. "And i bet suggy is dead now cause of me cause i went there and not come back on my own" he sadded. Suggy helped him get out but for what so he can lost? What a friend he was and now suggys probably dead cause of thise actions by him. A milion thoughts switrled in shish brain so much he couldnt take it and slamed his head on the bed frame. "STOP IT" he said but they didnt leave. He slamed his head another time. "STOP LEAVE ME BE I CAN TAKJE IT ANYMORE". He hit his head 5 more times and got light headded and it stoped a bit. Shish did it 6 more times and it was getting cold and dark. Its almost loike dying. But hey even if it was what was left to live for, in a bad island for a corupt k inc? Maybe if it was this was for the better. A peaceful came about shish and he started to close he eyes on the pillow. But now his head hurt "gyahhhhh i need ibeeprofen". He went to look for it but its all gone from the medcabinet where he had. Even his secret stash behind the med cabnet was gone. Living on a island with nothing but looters and shooters and scooters is not place for a person like shish he thought. Maybe he can move out to AUDIs place and live happy. Shish thinked about AUDIs house its probably really big with a tv and kitchen. Those were good thoughts to have away from this crappy place he now hated anyway. Who wants to be mayor when k inc controls it all. Ha shes a nerd screw rosanna. Shish got to bed and in 5 minutes fel asleep with nice dreams

_Shish dreamed he was doing parkour floating around a college made of old roman marble buildings and green greass. Shish didnt have a care in world he was just happy to float and run. It was simple all he did was run and fjump and float but he awas happy. He felt satisfied and free but then fell down and didnt even get hurt. "This is amazing" shish said and saw a little yellow man. Then before he can realize it shot close at him and startled_

Chapter 67: Judgmet day

Shish awoke to violent screaming and vomiting but it was him. "Oh god whatwas in that sandwich" and he vomotted more on the floor so he ran to bathrom tolet to do it more. After 4 times it wasnt and he got up slowly. "Muuurghghhhhhh great start to a day huh" and he gotbrushed his teeth and put one last clothes he found on. It was a stripe shirt water resistant that doesnt get wet when he awshed his hair in the sink since the showres broken and not a lot of industrial sop left. He forgfot stairs and fell down. "OOWWWWW". No count chocula just glowing. He saw barry and beeb asleep on couch they mustve been staring up all night at results maybe? The tv reporter store back and ditnt move. Shish watched it and it didnt. "Wha tthe heck". Shish paused it and it paused but then unpause he did. It didnt change. Its like they were watching him or them just there with depression like he was last night. Shish checked the antenna but ti was fine he changed to other channels they were the same thing, "oh yeah election takes up all this its important you know for a democracy" he instructed. Shish knew what was coming and he would be sad but he ws scared byt hem not moving at all it was to intersting. "Guess i better put it on" someone else said. Ok so the tvs nt frozen but whats going on. They zoomed to the news room like an epic closein angle again to the same place. But then a graphic showed up. It was a box that was blue. It opened slowly to a reveal. Shish was getting reaked out now this was out of accrappypasta. But then the box took over from the reporter and unfolded. A graphic came up that said VACATION ISLAND MAYOR.

he wasnt staring at a reporter.

he was staring at himself

And he smiled back

"..."

Confetty came down the side and a audio said "yayyyy". Shishs eyes opened.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAA**"

Barry and beeb woke up "ugh what the heck is happenin in this flappenin" beeb saiuid. He saw shish in front of the tv 2 inche sfrom it going "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**". Shish jumped out a windowbroke it and ran in circles outside "**AAAAAAAA**". Barry was mighty scared now. "Should i get a net or something" beeb said. Barry turned to the tv and saw shishs face above VACATION ISLAND MAYOR and he stared at it in silents. Been turned and did the same for 45 seconds while "**AAAAAAAA**" was still happeniong. Barry punched a whole in the wall and been feel down laughing so fard. Barry picked him up and ran outside but beeb hit the top of the door frame nd was ko. Barry grabed shish and said "YOU SON OF A BITCH WE DID IT". shish stopped sudenly and went to a straight faice: "...it appears so" he said softly. SKRRRTSON started up in the background and barry got a text to say "ACQUIRE HOFFMANS". Barry kicked beeb to wake up "NOW AINT THE TIME FOR SLEEPIN SON WE GETTIN SOME STAKAGE". "Whoot heck yeah" and they got on SKRRRTSON to go down to there favorite place hoffmans

Barry punched the glass but not one was in there. "Oh yewah thye arent open yet". But minutes later they came in. "hey you guys are here eairly…. Wait a minute" jared asid and put on the tv to news. It was reporters being sad and shishs face on teh corner. "OH MY GOD DUDE HOW THE HELL" jared said and gave them high fives. Shish laughed and cant stop. He fired upt he grill to meat. "Hwellll howdy doo cant believe my damn eyes here" big daddy hoffman said and did a old laugh "hyeuh hyeuh hyeuh hyeuh". Jared saluted him "MAYOR SHISH". Shish naenaed his hardest and drank ketchup. Everyone toasted there sandwiches and ate in 25.4 seconds. Everyond discussed how they didnt expect to happen but it did. "So whats the next steps mayor shish what do you do next" jared said. "IM GONNA PARTAY NEXT". Shish screamed "WHERES A PARTAY PLACE". And he gto in a partay stance. Everone was quiet "uhhh my boat back home has a pool in ot we can go there" beeb said. "THATS SETTLES IT WE WILL GO ON THERE EVERYONE GET ON". they closed hodfmans for the day and got on the skrrrtmaster

Drove to the docks and none was awake yet but the one person at the gate and the boat was there people getting on. "Was it exciting children" teacher person said. "Yeah it was good" they said. "Thaaaaank yoooooouuu" to the gate person. Shish rammed the gate and onto the boat. Everyone turne to see shish and the hoffmans gang looking atthem. "Hey its mayor shish" someone saiud. They cheered and got around hyim. "EVERYONE I AM MAYOR ANDI WILL FIX PROBLEMS"! Shish was overwhelneeddd by the ideas of fixing things he went into a fixgasm and passed out. "Hey get up" and he did then got some lemonade. Everyone sat around the pool when the boat took off. "All aboard to s1nn0h" it said and went away. Soon VACATION ISLAND was a distant and they spun around to go there. Everyone was swimming nd talking about what he was gonna do. "Do first chldren im gonna make sure we get our money we deserve and independence us from s1nn0h ebecause theres not good conglo9merates there trying to take our heritage from us. Then i will fix roads because there stupid and broken and secure a army". Everyone wrote this down. "And i helped" beeb said. "Nuh uh you didnt". "Yeah i was literally there what do you mean". "No its just a big and small with a mask and paper plate you cant prove its you". Beeb said "are you luitterally serious right now". "Beeb dont lie or youll get an f" teacher said. "Why where you in s1nn0h" someone said. "Barrys a good staryteller he could tell you". Barry got upa dn got his storytelling face on. Shish watched himi explain everything and everyone stared at him so much. Shish smiled and went to the back of the ship and jared was there. "Hope no one robs the store" hjared said. "Ill make robbing illegal so no one can do it" shish said. He laughed and gave a fist pump. "Dude i cant believe it happened either" shish said "i thought i was done for sure". They stared at the far away VACATION ISLAND get smaller by the minuete. Jared and shish just stared at the thing and shared a canned ice tea. A hefty succ. "So were going to s1nn0h huh". Shish looked at the sky which was a morning blueish orange "i guess so, but you know what" he looked at jared "ive got everyone hating me over there but goddammit im mayor. I can do anything i want" and flexed his big muscles. Jared laughed "dude im scared can we go home" and smiled. "We will go home soon after we done enjoy ourselves ill get a boat back or something" shish said. Hes the mayor. He can do anything. Shish looked at VACATION ISLAND again from the far it was so small now. It was his place. He now can do what he wants to do right and restore independence. Euphoria made him smile because shish now controls his future and every he cares about. It will be a good time for all and heritage is preserved. Shish was happy. "The future sure looks bright huh" jared said. He was staring at it too and saw it get bright. "Oh yeah look at that" shish said. He saw it get bright too. And briughter. And brighter. And really bright. "Damn must be like a"

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHSSHSHHH**

The ship to the side and everyone screamed because screming always majkes it better. Shish didnt know what he was it was so bright. He screamed but cant hear anything. After a while he heard himself again but barely. "JARED I CANT SEE WHERE ARE YOU" and felt his face. "THATS MY FACE DUDE STOP" "OK". they ship was upright again and they had to slowly find there way up but the water violent now and made it hard to stand. "We lost tina over the side get a life ring" someone said. Jared ran back to help and shish was still struggle to get to his feet. Half out it shish started to see again it was getting darker to see. He looked at the direction of vacation island and all was there was a giant shape. He looked closer to suint his eyes adjusting more. Over everyone screaming around and running on the boat there was a better shape coming to fruition. Shish couldnt lose his interest and kept staring. But he was starting to get an indea. "...oh god…" he said. "This isnt happening…. no…."

Over where once was a beautiful island that had everything and everyone he knew and loved was a anormous giant smoke muchroom extending to the sky so high it covered all sunny happyness from again. Fire and ash rained down on shish as the sky turned a firy red like the devil from extreme heat and temperature. In a matter of instant his entire life and career was wiped from existants in the blink of an eye. Everything all the noise and distractions faded to a nothing as his intire world came crashing down like a bad bridge over bad water. It was so fast he almost couldnt believe it happen. But it was real, the fire singed his skin, and ht was seeing what was really going on. Among the fire whirlwind in the sky sucking oxygen from the earth, the screams of the damned haunted his thoughts. Shish stood there, mouth half opened, motionless in the wind as debree and dust rained his hair and took some in his hand.

Clenching his fist he slowly looked up and onto the what little remaned of the place he called home

* * *

truly an, inscrutable complication


	5. INTRELUDE

AUDI kiced a door in he got back from running early in the morning. "Why do you nake me do this". "Because your fat and i cant bully anyone else there all gone" slovenia implied. The sun cracked the dawn to makethe outdoor patio set so hot you couldnt use it. They juts ran a 5k and AUDI got some tomato soup with so much black pepper. "You smeel like anus go shower or something" AUDI said so she went uopstairs. He got his g poor out and texted bob "you dude hope its all okay if you need us there lemme know". But then 3 later he gotten a message and put the sink on. "k".

Minuets passed and the enws was onw hile AUDI was still boolin on the couch after bangin out 40 pushups. Slovenia came down teh stairs yelling about crap "...And i dont know WHYYYYYYYYYYY arbys always gotta to disapear for a bajillion frickin years" slovenia said. AUDI wason the chouch dawing plans for the new product. "Hey slovenia i juts remembered i dont care hey look at this its forward thinking and moduler and youll never need anyther one again". He crossesd his is and dotted his ts and took the picture to save it on. AUDI has a moto g poor because hes cheap and jewish. "Hey looking at this" and gave it to slovenia. She touced it and said "hmm yes but its gone now" because shes made of fire and hot and but that burns paper. Its gone now. "Im going outside to water the grass" and AUDI excited the doore. AUDI putted the hose on water mode to put it down and then after he put it down eh wetn to the store because there was empty cereal wise.

AUDI postale kicked to his house. Slovenia was staring at the tube taht showed such a pictures. "Wwhatare you doing". … "what are you seeing at" "look at the tv dumbass". "Oh yeah". He turned his head 50 degrees and saw a fire cloud and like explosion just happened. "Oh d*ng whats that there". "THATS VACTION ISLAND DUDE". AUDI didnt have words. "Wait WHAT" hegot the g poor and dialed shish

Boooooop

Boooooop

Boooooop

Boooooop

Boooooop

Boooooop

"-uve reached shish if i dont answer elave a message and go away"

AUDI dropped the phone and exhaled his nose. Looked at the floor and got weak standing there. Then back up and at the tv. He got angry and confused and sad and moved his hand up to be like wwait what. "The source of the unknown is not known yet please stay tuned" said Pokenews your latest source for whats good. AUDI and slovenia saw each other then looked up but down. The tv made lots of statics and loud beeps like amber alert but solid. The numbers "S1NN0H LOCAL STATION58" saw the screen. Then it flashed "NO ACCIDENT" over and over wityh iomages of the explosion and then people getting sick and the hospital. Screams happened and people throwing up and people hitting each other Turned to red then cut back to P0k4news "sorry some hijacked our stuff without asking".

Slovenia looked there and AUDI feel down stairs with things holding. "The hell are you oh no dont tell me your going there". "I sent him sorry ass over there im gonna rip him out" AUDI said and smashed the bolt on the m16a1. "Bot you hate s1nn0h with all your heart and soul" she responded "yeah i do but i hate bob even more". "Wait no i mean less" smashed the slide forward on the g19. "Well hold on then im going too" "NO YOUR NOT HOE STAY HERE GUARD THIS HOUSE". And he gave HERE the look

AUDI kicked the door down and went to a boat and paddled out to the ocean to get the task. Slovenia turned off the tv and turned it on and loaded the sks. "I gotta tell everyone probably" and she went outside to tell everyone there around slateport still the best city in the world here and also the soda bar "ok said the everyone she was on here way back tothe house to bored the windows and walls for reinforce when a group was there follow herr. She jumped behind a tree to not be seen. "Whered she go" said someone but she took the sks from her pocket. She turned around and BLOM shot a fire. Then took the sight picture and saw what it to at.

… and droppedr with out a word was spoken


End file.
